


You Got Me

by Alphanimpala92



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Friendship/Love, Gay Butt Sex - Freeform, I Love You, Love Bites, M/M, Marriage, Oral Sex, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf Dean Winchester, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sam Winchester, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, jail time, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 89,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphanimpala92/pseuds/Alphanimpala92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles happy in love, but get parted because of Stiles past friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You got me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited. Hopefully you guys enjoy it.

Rolling over Derek grabbed the pillow that lied next to him; his heart skipped a beat as he inhaled the scent of Honeysuckles and Axe Apollo body wash.

Stiles’ scent lingered in his bed, the sheets, the pillows, from the night before when Stiles had spent the night.

After having the pack over for movie night, where they all sat and watched old Disney movies.

like the Lion King one and 2, pirates of the Caribbean dead man's chest, Pirates of the Caribbean at worlds end. Alvin and the chipmunks, which is one Stiles all time favorites, and toy story.  

Where he’d fallen asleep, picking him up cradling him his arms, Derek carried Stiles to his room. – lying him in the bed.

Inhaling him all over again, Derek began to think back to the first day he’d ever met his hot lips.

_Two years ago Stiles was new to Beacon Hills, coming from New Jersey. Where he left all his friends, team mates, house and girlfriend._

_All because one night of having fun out of hand, and he along with his girlfriend and her brother had gotten themselves into some trouble._

_Beacon hills was a fresh start for him; A new house, new school, new friends, new lacrosse team mates._

_He didn’t like the idea of having to move, or make new friends. He begged his dad not to move._

_“Dad please, I don’t want to move, I like where we live now. All my friends are here. Why do we have to move?”_

_“Stiles’ we’re moving. After losing your mother and you and Cassie… we have no choice. We’re moving. You’ll make new friends. “_

_Today was his last day at the house, the only home Stiles has ever known. Moving away from it, away from the memories, it hurt, but he knew he had no choice in the matter._

_Deciding on spending his last day here with his girl Cassie.  Thank god she didn’t live to far away from him, so he walked to her house._

_Once there, he grabbed some rocks off the ground and chucked them at the window._

_“Cassie!” when he didn’t receive a response, he called out louder.”Cassie, I’m here!”_

_Once again, he received no response. Just as he went to toss another rock at the window, her father came outside. “Stiles, you need to leave or I’m calling the police. Cassie is no longer allowed to have anything to do with you.”_

_He felt as if his heart was breaking; a man he’d known his whole life, a man who he considered a second father, wanted nothing to do with him._

_“Please Mr. Morgan; just give me five minutes with her. I need to tell her something. As soon as I’m done, you won’t have to worry about seeing me again.”_

_“Five minutes, that’s it, not a minute more. Do you understand?”Stiles nodded, feeling like he could cry._

_“Cassie comes here!”_

_Cassie walked over to her window, wondering what was going on. Her eyes lit up when she realized Stiles was outside._

_Bolting down the stairs and out the front door, she smiled, even though tears were streaking down her face. Her father pulled her close and murmured,_

_"You've got give minutes."_

_She pulled away from her dad and practically flung herself in Stiles arms, squeezing him tightly. "Stiles please don't leave me here! I don't want to be here!"_

_"I have to Cassie, I can't stay. My dad will not give in, I tried all day. I don't want to leave you here, but I have no choice. I'm so sorry."_

_"Take me with you please, I talked to my mom, she will let me go. Please please don't leave me Stiles, I'll be nothing without you, you're my only friend."_

_"Cassie I have to go, but I came here to tell you something. I am sorry, I never wanted to get you into trouble nor ever hurt you. Cassie, I love you”_

_Pressing a kiss to her soft warm lips, he turned to leave. Walking back to his house, by the time he got back there his dad was up and awake packing stuff into their suv._

_He hung his head when seeing his boxes in their truck. Walking up to go in the house to help his dad take the rest of the boxes out, John noticed the tear track and mud all over his son’s clothes._

_“Stiles I am sorry, but you two did this to yourselves. Now you have to live with it."_

_They had about 3 more hours of cleaning and clearing out the house, before they could hit the road. Having to drive 2,852 miles, possibly taking about four to five days, before reaching their destination._

_Stiles slept almost the whole way there, only waking long enough to eat, and to use the bathroom._

_Once In beacon Hills, and reaching their house, Both John and Stiles trying to make the best of it, climbing out of the truck, they began carrying one box at a time inside._

_Their stomachs growling in need of food, they deiced on ordering out, so they would still have daylight to unpack and make the new house look nice._

_“Ugh yeah let me get 2 extra large cheese pizza and 2 coke.”_

_In a half hours time, there was a knock on the door. Jumping up Stiles bolted for the door, dying from starvation. When jerking the door open, Stiles breath hitched in his chest._

_The young man before him was tall dark hair beautiful sea green guys, muscled out._

_Handing Stiles the boxes of pizza he flashed a smirk. “Your total is 30, 02” his voice had chime to it, making Stiles, chipper._

_“Hold on one second. Dad food is here! “Stiles called from the kitchen._

_Handing pizza guy the money he smirked. “I’m Stiles by the way, and this is my dad John.”_

_“Derek hale.” He extended his hand._

Derek pulled out of his thoughts, when Stiles jumped on the bed, scaring the living hell out of him.

“Boo!”

“Damn it Stiles, you scared the hell out of me.”

“Sorry, what you thinking about baby?”

 A smirked curved on his lips. “The day we met.”

Stiles leaned in closer to his boyfriend taking his lips in his own.


	2. Derek's Stiles

 Waking up to the scent of honeysuckles and axe body wash, lying in bed with his hand folded under the back of his head the thought ‘what am I going to do’ realizing his every waking moment was of him. The younger male had a hold of him mentally and physically. Knowing he how he felt for the younger male, he feels his heart skip a beat.

 

 Beginning, to argue with hisself, heart telling, him to take a shot, at it; not to throw it all away, like he did when he was in high school.  His brain telling him it’s all just a mind game, his feeling growing stronger by the minute.

Deciding to text the younger male, he reaches over to the night stand, gripping his phone. Strolling through the contacts, finally reaching the number he wanted.

Hitting, the orange, message icon, typing out his message rereading, it before hitting send. “Morning, What are you doing today?”

Waiting to receive a reply, not receiving one, he texted again. “Need to talk to you about something”

 Again not receiving anything he texted again “Stiles you damn nit answer me “

Getting up, strolling down his staircase, making his way to kitchen. Grabbing, the coffee can, opening the flitters, sitting one in coffee holder, grapping the glass pot filling it with water then pouring it into the machine.

Flipping the power on, getting out his cup, turning the hot water on putting the cup under the water, heating the coffee cup.

Heading towards the stair case, climbing each step, back to his room walking to the dresser, getting out his fashion star blue jeans, with designs on the back pockets, black v neck t shirt ect laying his clothes on the bed.

Going, to the bathroom, pulling the shower Curtin open, turning the knobs on, adjusting the water to the prefect temperature not to hot not to cold.

Striping out of his boxers and t shirt, jumping in the shower; standing under the water getting his body wet, grabbing the shampoo and washing his hair, ect.

When done, turning the water off, exiting the shower wrapping the towel around him, strolling to the sink pulling out his tooth brush and tooth paste, brushing his teeth.

Rinsing, his tooth brushing, putting it away then grabbing his comb- Spiking, his hair in the front, lying; it flat in the back and on the sides- Reaching for his hair gel, squirting some in hand rubbing it through his hair.

Once done; he got dressed; made his way in the kitchen, poured a cup of coffee, drinking his coffee he tried texting Stiles again. “Nit wit you free today?”

While waiting on a response from the younger male, the thought hit him ‘ how am I going to tell him how I feel without scaring him off what if he don’t feel the same way’

Not yet receiving anything he snatches his camro car keys and leatherjacket off the hook.

 checking his back pocket for his wallet before leaving the house- knowing he had his wallet he walks out the door, when arriving at his car he slides the key into the lock.

Unlocking and opening the diver’s door, climbing the diver’s seat jamming, the key in the ignition; starting the car, dropping the gear down into drive, he mergers onto the road.

Turning the radio on; changing the station until hearing a song he knows, turning the music all the way up; singing, every lyric to song-after driving for about 30 minutes he deiced to get some take out.

Pulling up at his destination, shutting the car off ; climbing out he shutting, the driver’s door.

Spotting the younger male he’s head over heels for sitting with another young male and female, deciding to call the younger males phone- letting it ring for a few minutes before going to voice mail.

Watching as the younger male bitched, his phone call- a small pain shot through his chest a feeling like no other.

He thought to himself ‘well this a fantastic way to start the day ‘

Deciding to just leave it alone, walking to diner with frown upon his face; opening the door to the restaurant, when hearing the young males voice chimed in his ear.

“Derek” a small smirk curved upon his lips; he turns only to see Stiles, standing in front of him, damn did he look hot in his black, sweat pants and pull over, jacket.

Responding; to the younger male. “Hey what’s up? “

Stiles shook his head and said. “Nothing much, just catching, up with some old friends; how about you?”

Derek looked to Stiles table seeing yet again the other young male, then responded.” Just getting some take out”

Stiles then asked. “Would you like to join me?”

The alpha’s heart skipped yet another beat his heart beginning to race faster responding with “yeah sure if you don’t mind”

Walking back to the table Stiles tell his friends. “Look I invited one of my friends to come hang out and eat with us”

Ordering his food; and then, yelling for the young male.”Stiles!”

The younger male yelled back. “Yo” the alpha then said “come here”

Stiles, gets up walking inside the restaurant then said “what’s up?”

Derek looked to the boy standing beside him and replied ‘I wanted to know if you wanted a cheese steak sub?”-sighing he says. “Sure I’ll pay for it if you want”

The alpha then smacked the young boy in the head and said.” Shut up did I say I wanted you to pay for it my treat “

Sitting back at the table; the alpha and Stiles sit next to each other, while eating their food- introducing; Derek to his friends from back at home.

“Cassie, Chase this is Derek he’s a buddy of mine”

Cassie sits up and says “oh so you’re the all famous Derek that I heard a lot bout and damn are you hot”

Chase just rolls his eyes already in a pissed off mood didn’t utter a word- Derek nods his head his face Turing, bright red at the comment Cassie made and said.

“Really so what all have you heard about me I hope all good things?”

Just then; he feels the younger males, hand brush against his hand, looking down he sees stiles, brushing his hand across his under the table- looking to Stiles seeing a smirk curving upon his lips.

Out of nowhere; his fingers are linked with the young males, his rate picking, up at the feeling, of the soft skinned hand and fingers lying against his.

Eyes starting; to glow red, the wolf apart of body growing from the inside saying. “Tell him now”

Stiles trying; to talk to Chase who’s being an total ass, Stiles still holding, onto his hand then twisting, his leg around Derek’s – Stiles looking, over to him watching for his reaction, but not receiving one other then the small smirk that was upon his lips already grew bigger.

The sun now beginning to set; Derek looks, to stiles and says. “ I have to go thanks for the day”

Turning, to his friends he says. “it was nice meeting you”

With that he begins; to walk away when he hears the younger male yell. “Derek text me later”

Putting his hand in the air, as to say okay- now at home lying in his bed; thinking to hisself ‘looks like Stiles has an interest in me as well ‘

Getting an eerie feeling, making the hair on arms stand up goose bumps growing upon his body, his wolf whines, from the inside something is wrong involving Stiles.

Texting the young boy” call me need to talk” hoping this would catch Stiles attention, not getting nothing from the younger male, he jumps out of bed pulling his leather jacket back on over his up half, snatching his keys off the night stand heading to his car.

Getting out of the shower walking back to his room; seeing Cassie and Chase with his phone reading his messages, he then says “what the hell are you doing?”

Cassie pipes up and says. Your phone went off I was gonna bring it to you”

He then says. “No you were going through my phone”

She then says. I was just going to text back and say ok it’s no big deal remember we don’t keep secrets”

Rising his eyebrows he says. “I don’t have secrets to keep and even at that we aren’t together anymore what gives you the right to go through my stuff”

Tears now welling; in her eyes Chase jumps, off the bed and says. “ Stiles come on why you gotta be so damn rude and mean and make her cry like that you never like that back at home”

Responding, he states. “I’m not back at home I’m different now even if were still together wouldn’t give her the right to go through my shit Chase that ain’t right “

Chase then spats, back. “yeah I know your different now I seen you holding that guys hand today you faggot i always knew you had some sugar in your tank I never knew what she seen in you any way”

Balling his hand; into a fist now standing, face to face with Chase, when Cassie says. “If it weren’t your stupid ass idea we wouldn’t be in this place now would we Stiles”

Stiles chimed in and said. “I wasn’t the one who wanted to smoke weed and have sex without a condom now am I “

Cassie then throws the fact of him leaving her.” I’m not the one that left now am I you left me I was alone grieving for the one thing we bonded over”

Hanging his head with tears now in his eyes then shouts “ you think leaving you was easy for me I made the effort to walk to your house in the cold and in snow because I loved you do you really think having to bury my own baby boy wasn’t hard for I think I’ve lost enough don’t you I miss him too okay my little boy that I once held in my arms so don’t go there with me I told you I never wanted to leave you nor hurt you I loved you so much girl I was gonna marry you and just for Colton but I sorry I just don’t feel that way for you anymore I have someone else in mind!”

Chase adding his 2 cents then says “ you only had to stayed because you had to faggot not because you wanted too and as for having someone else in mind we know it’s that faggot that was at the diner with us today and the you blow my sister off was wrong”

Just then john yells up the stairs.” Stiles! “

Snapping back at his dad says. “What” not meaning to snap at his dad.

John then says. “Boy don’t get smart with me someone is at the door for you”

Yelling back he says. “Tell them to go away Cassie and I are, in the middle of something I can’t talk!”

John, not wanting, to hear, another word. Climbing each step he yells. “Stiles you better have your fucking clothes on; you too Cassie!”

Entering the room; only to see them both fully clothed, the two boys standing face to face, in the middle of the room he says. “Whoa break it up what the hell is going on and why is she crying”

Chase then speaks up.” this little bitch yelled at her making her cry”

Stiles then, explained what happen.” I came in from getting out of the shower and she was going through my phone she then throw Colton up at me”

John turned; and looked at Cassie and said. “That wasn’t right girl he loved you and the baby losing him wasn’t his fault “   

John pissed, he says “ I talk your dad into letting you stay the night with Stiles because you haven’t seen each other in a while and this how the 3 of you act and repay me never again will it happen”

Stiles, now crying says. “I don’t want it to happen again”

Mean while; down at the bottom of the steps, the alpha stands listening, to what’s going on in the younger male’s room not being, to take any more he runs up the steps.

He pulls the younger male out of the other boys face telling him. “Clam down let’s take a walk”

Getting, stiles out of the room; finally getting him alone, walking outside he takes off his leather jacket , giving it to the younger boy so he don’t get cold.

Shoving; him against the wall he spats. “We need to talk “

Raising; his eye brows he snap at the alpha” about what?” the alpha turned his head away for just a minute trying to word what he was going to say to the younger male.

 

Turning back to the young boy standing before him, he then said.

 “About today how did you know?” cocking his head to the said he then said, “how did I know what?”

Opening; his mouth again he says. “how did you know about my feelings for you?”

Shooting the older male a weird look and spats “ I didn’t until now I was only trying to feel you out because I have feelings for you Derek I love you”

Laying the palms, of hands on the younger boy’s chest. Tilting; his head to the side, closing his eyes, and moving closer to the boy’s face.

Catching the boy off guard he takes his lips in his, licking his bottom lip asking for permission to enter his mouth.

Returning the kiss Stiles opens his allowing Derek to enter, pulling away Derek then asked. “ will be you be mine?”

Nodding, his head yes he takes Derek’s lips in his. The alpha then says” I love you too hot lips”

Going back; to the room now hand and hand, only to hear Chase making a comment “ wow look both the fagots are now”

Chase then throws a punch hitting Stiles in the mouth, this infuriated Derek.

His eyes glowing, red ejecting; his claws from his hands leaping, across the room he throws Chase on the floor, and commixed to beat the shit out of him hitting his Stiles.

Blood not only, coved the alpha but almost the entire room, john pulling the older male off Chase; only to get elbowed, in the face, Stiles then shouted “ Derek stop your gonna kill him you just hit me dad”

That was all he need to hear was Stiles voice, falling back on the floor looking over to john he says “sorry I didn’t mean to hit are you okay?”

John nodded; kneeling on the floor hovering, Chase- stiles now holding Derek in arms.   


	3. inmate

 Going; to the police department, on a mission. Walking, by desk, to go in the back to where the cells, hold their inmates.

when, Hearing a female voice,- "excuse me, Sir you have to sign in, before getting in the back"

stopping, in his tracks, twirling, around the male looks, to the female officer sitting, behind the desk. not uttering, a word, glaring at the woman, as if she had 2 heads. 

"we have a policy, you can not just go, back there"

the thought ran through his head before saying a word. ' does she not know my dad is the town sheriff and already made me a pass'

Walking over to the woman, he stops at the desk. " sorry Mam; i thought, my dad would of informed you i have a pass on me already."

handing the green paper to the woman, she looks to the young male. -"sir i have to check the sign in sheet i can't just take your word, what is your name?"

"Stiles  Stilinski "

the officer began flipping through the sign in sheets, not spotting that name anywhere. "i'm sorry, i don't see your name anywhere, here in the book"

the young male, standing thinking he misunderstood the officer, wondering why is name wasn't in the book,- did his dad fill out the pass on his own time, was he allowed to do that??

"Mam can you check, under the name John Stilinski, maybe my dad dropped it down under him, or Sheriff Stilinski?"

the older officer sighed, grabbing the book and flipping, through it again seeing, if maybe the man, who made the pass wrote down the wrong, name. when done; flipping through, the pages. 

" honey i'm sorry there's nothing, under either of the names, you gave me"

the boy was pissed, how could john forget, to write his sons name, in the sign sheet,- now was Stiles going to his lover?"

walking outside, Stiles dials his dads number, letting it ring for a few minutes not getting any answer. - getting the voice mail box he left a message. 

"dad i'm at the station, i can't get in to see Derek.call me ASAP Stiles"

waiting; for the call back, sitting on the curb, looking at his phone. the screen, blank nothing coming through- deceiving grunt come from his small body, standing he decides to head home, before the storm hits.

once arriving at home, he pulled the jeep up in the drive way turning it off.- Seeing his dad's cars, where there. climbing out of the jeep he shut the door, going inside he slammed, the door shut. 

startling john, he jumped off the bed, glancing to his {Lady Friend} he looks to to the closed, bedroom hearing stiles stomping, up the steps. "you have to go"

the woman looked to john as if he were crazy. " why i don't get it your not allowed to have friends" 

" just take your clothes and hide in the bathroom, just the door behind you please"

getting to his dads door he stopped.- " Dad where the hell are you?"

running over to the door, jerking it open. "what's up son?"

"where were you today? i went to the station to see Derek and i couldn't see him."

"i was out on a call i seen you called but i couldn't answer the phone, what happen?

"i went in the station, and headed for the back i was getting ready, to hit the buzzer button, when an woman officer, told me i couldn't go in the back."

"Stiles did you give her you're pass?"

"Yes dad, and she still wouldn't, let me in the back."

with standing so close to john, he could smell the whiskey on his breath. - " Dad have you been drinking?

john just stood, there not saying a word, knowing if he confirmed the drinking, it would upset the young male.

The young male, just turned on his heel, shaking his head as he began, walking away. - getting to his bedroom door he looked back to the older male- " thanks i promised him i would be there today."

sliding down the door way, putting his head, in his hands, beginning to sob. "isn't there something you can do to get him out dad?"

john; hung his head going back to his room, when hearing and seeing, the young boy that way it broke his heart.-" no i told you before i can't do anything bud he will have court soon enough he will more then likely get out on his own"

Stiles stood going in his room slamming yet another door shut and locking it to keep john out not wanting anything to do with him this minute. 

"boy stop slamming my doors,"

john walked over to his sons door feeling bad for letting him down. - turning the knob noticing the door was locked. " bud don't to this open the door"

"GO AWAY! i don't want to talk to you or see you just leave me alone"

leaving the young male, to be alone and clam down, heading for the other bedroom- he closed the door behind him. "you can come out, but you have to leave, i have to deal with my son"

with the {Lady friend} leaving john tried to talk the young male again, trying the door, seeing it was unlocked.- opening the door poking his head in. "Bud,can we talk please."

not getting an answer, john pushed the door open all the way, noticing Stiles wasn't in his room. pulling out his phone dialing the number to the other phone.- the phone lighting up laying on the floor, grabbing the, phone he cussed. "Damn it Stiles!" feeling cold air, glancing around the room seeing the window open.

calling all the guys and girls, Stiles would normal, hangout with.- every last one saying ' no they haven't heard ,or seen from him' not thinking, about Danny. pulling the dark haired boy's number,up he he hit the call, button. Letting the phone ring a few times then getting an answer. - " Hello ?"

 driving around for hours looking for his son not seeing any sign of him the man, went back home. thinking maybe with it being cold, out and only wearing a thin sweat jacket, his son would go home. 

walking back in the house. -"Stiles"

going; to the only place, where he would be as close as he could, be to the alpha male. who he missed a hell of a lot, wanting nothing more, then to cuddle up and feel, the alpha's body against, his own.  

like so many times before, just wanting to love the alpha, and make him feel wanted, unlike, so many other people. everyone; in this town hated the alpha, they couldn't stand him, always saying, how much of a dangerous, hard ass he was, not really being that way once you get to know he's actually, Sweet, kind loving , caring. someone who only wanted to fit in and be wanted. 

Stiles laid inside the police station. on a bench, that sat next to the gate, leading to the cells. 

“Derek? I’m here baby I can’t see you, but I’m here I love you I miss you. I'll find a way, to get you out. I hate that you're here because of me!"

 

Derek laid in his bunk; listening as the younger male, yells, cries and sobs.

the alpha, can't tell for sure but thinking the young male may be drinking. his heart breaks a little more, feeling a burning, in his eyes as they begin to fill, with tears. knowing there's nothing, he can, do to help his mate. Rolling he lays listening to the boy. 4 hours later not being able to take Stiles being in this shape he goes to sleep. 

 

Around 6:00 am; a loud noise, woke the alpha, up.  groaning, not knowing what it was,until he heard sheriff Stilinski yelling.

 

“Damn it stiles, I've been out all night, trying to find you, were you here all night? and you been drinking what in the hell is this.?"

Stiles, just laid there not talking, back to his father until, something hit him.-" oh you have a lot a room to talk, you were drinking."

"i'm a grown adult i can do that."

"i checked yesterday you were not on a call. you were at home in bed with that little broke ass hoe,using bitch, that your trying to hide from me. i tried calling, you and you put me on the back burner. i haven't seen Derek in a month"

“You talk on the phone every night stiles”

“He hasn't, been allowed to make phone calls. the phones, have been shut down for the 3 nights. if you would listen to me you know that “

the alpha sick and tried of hearing the yelling and fighting, calling out to an officer. -officer can you please just walk me out there?. they won't stop i don't go out there.?"

The officer unlocks the jail, cell allowing the alpha to exit. arriving out in the front, now seeing the fight. Stiles flipping, out on his dad yelling.

the alpha, male stood back and watched as the younger,mate yelled and screamed, throwing his arms in the air. not liking, his mate's actions towards the older man. becoming upset with his mate acting the way he was, he called for the younger mate. "Stiles!"

  Not hear his name. being  so mad, and upset, with his dad and reasoning, why he was being dined his visit with the alpha. while; the younger male, is still upset and crying. - the alpha tries to get his mate.

"Stiles!"

 john sees the alpha male, standing behind his son, stiles still going on and on the alpha tried again.using, his alpha voice, which is a little deeper, then his normal everyday voice. "Stiles!" 

 " Baby, turn around just look at me."

Stiles looks at his dad, as if he’s hearing things like he’s going crazy, and its all in his head when john points.

“Just turn around stiles “

the older male, walked over to the younger male, his hands still cuffed, grabbing the younger boy the shirt.- yanking the boy to himself, lifting his hands above the younger male, warping him in a hug. 

the younger male, facing his dad, not sure of what was going on or who had a hold of him. the strong male voice whispering. "baby it's me, i got you i'm not ever letting go."

 

Stiles turns around, to see his lover. Standing before him, holding him tight. Sinking, to the floor crying happily to see and feel the alpha, once again. 

 knelling down in front of his mate, he lifts, his head-"Listen to,  me, i'm not in here because of you, i'm here because of me, i did this yo myself. don't blame yourself for something i did, i love you no matter what it's okay  you couldn't come yesterday. i'm not mad at you i understand- although i did enjoy hearing your voice all night."

Stiles, looks to the alpha male.- leaning in to give him a kiss, when an officer grabbed him, pulling him back away from the older male. - "Get off of me. leave me alone, leave us alone. All i want is one kiss" fighting to get away, and out of the officers grip. - yelling and fighting, the officer he turns, to the only male in the room, is strong enough to help him. - the officer wouldn't let go of the young male. 

Stiles begins hitting and kicking, then punching, at the officer. - "get the fuck off, Derek! Don't let them do this to us. please Derek help me, tell them to get off."

the officer, glared at the sheriff. - "John, clam your little faggot ass brat down! or so help god. i will throw him in a holding cell for the night."

John, glanced to his boy and to the officer, smirk upon his lips. " tell you what, put him in cell and I'll have your job, for being a homophobic asshole and assaulting as you call him my faggot ass son!"

letting go of the boy, instantly the officer, narrowed his eyes to the sheriff. john turned his back and glared to his young son. "now i'm gonna take you over to see him but do not make a move to touch him." 

The alpha sat on a bench, watching the love of his life, freak the way he did. heart breaking, knowing, he couldn't do anything, to help. he didn't like this, his Stiles was gone, this was a different, Stiles. - all he knew, was his mate only wanted a kiss, his eyes fill with tears, letting them roll down, his face, at the thought of not being, able to hold his mate.

"Stiles walk!"  upon john trying to make the teenager walk he began to yell at the young boy. - " stiles stop, stop now, or you won't see him at all. i will drag you out of here, if i have too. now come on, i'm not playing.!"

"if you don't let me see him; ill just runway and you'll never find me or see me again" Derek's head popped up at hearing stiles, not liking the tone in his voice. knowing it was the whiskey talking, he stood up. -going over to the officer. "can you please take the cuffs off for just a minute?"

the officer nodded his head, grabbing the keys from his pants. unlocking the alpha, sending him on his way. 

once getting to john and the teenager. "Sheriff can i have a minute with him?"

doing as asked giving Derek a few minute alone with the boy, he backed away. - Stiles was in a fit blind range, not seeing the alpha, only feeling the hand lay upon, his body. - Bam there went a hit, to the mouth. 

john was about to yell, at the young boy once again, when the alpha waved, his hand in the air. "it's okay he didn't mean it"

letting go, then grabbing the boy again, only this time to speak as he laid his hand, on the younger male, - " hey it's me chill out, open your eyes."

 

opening his eyes, and calmed down long enough to, see the alpha, with blood dripping from his mouth. making Stiles feel like shit,- "did i do that to you? i'm sorry i didn't mean it, i just"

Derek stopped him from talking. "it's okay i know i'm fine so there's some blood no big deal!" standing there for a few minutes, looking in each-others eyes, leaning his head down and wiping the blood off he took Stiles lips in his, for a quick kiss. pulling away he looked back in to the honey whiskey brown eyes. 

"no more drinking, i don't like this you. this isn't my Stiles, he don't act like this. i want my Stiles not this drunk guy."

 

 “okay I’m done, I just needed something Derek. you and my dad are all I have, I was just so mad I need something. you are here I can’t hug you or kiss you, whenever can’t see you can’t talk to you. what am I going to do? my dad throws, me a way for some bitch, he don’t even know."

Derek didn't utter a word, only to hear stiles voice a again. "i'm sorry about your lip, nobody loves me. I'm not good enough for anyone, everyone throws me away. you're here because of me."

Derek is pissed, that stiles is talking about himself, like that and yell at stiles.

“ hey don’t talk like that again. do you hear me? that’s not true. your dad loves you, I love you I need you. don’t ever let anything, come out of your mouth like that again. and all this your goanna, run away try it and, when I get it out, it won’t pretty “

Stiles sat there, and looked confused. who’s side was he on? he looked at Derek.

” don’t be such a sour wolf babe. “laughing, stiles leaned down and kissed Derek. kissing, back not letting, go or stop until a breathe was needed. he hugged him and said “baby I got to go but I’ll be out soon enough “

 

Stiles sad,to have watch him go away.but knows, Derek loves him.- he will be okay Derek whispers in stiles ear.

 

“ when I get out, your all mine you hear me? so be ready. I want you laying In my bed, naked nothing on, not even the sheets. I want you and all of you, I want to feel your insides baby. and I want to hold you and run, my hands up and down, your body. leave marks, all over you, to show the world that your mine, and only mine. ill bite after bite on your flesh, until taste your blood. I want to feel our, skin touch together like it never, has before. kiss your lips, until they are sllowen, and bleeding and red. whisper I love you in the moonlight, hold you and cuddle all of you. when I’m done, wake up next to your beautiful brown, eyes and face and body.  I love you baby always, remember that “

Stiles smiling listening, everything Derek just told him. he fights, not wanting to let go, of his hands. Derek leans in and kisses, stiles again and smiles.

“Got to go babe be good please “

Derek starts walking away. not even giving, stiles the chance to say I love you back. running to over the alpha, grabbing, on to his back. turning around, stiles lays a big wet sloppy kiss, on him.- “ I love you sour wolf, and  can’t wait for you, to get out of here “

 

 waving, bye to stiles as john drags, him out of the police station.  smacking the boy, which Derek saw. Eyes glowing, red he was pissed.  seeing stiles get hit, no one hurt his stiles. he pulled away from the officers. ran to stiles making sure he was okay.

“Stiles are you okay? “

“I’m fine Derek “

“Why did you hit him, like that? I don’t like that. don’t hit him no one hurts my stiles “

John turn and said “boy back off he’s my son if I wanted to hurt him I would “

Stiles stand there where Derek’s  shirt that read Hale on the back he used it last time he stayed at Derek s house be for he got locked up stiles say “ Derek go back inside be for you into trouble I love you please I don’t want you in anymore trouble”

 


	4. out on bail

 

“Derek Hale, Inmate 21536907” the Beacon Hills officer called.

Unlocking the cell door, the officer waved for the alpha to come to him so he could lead him out to the front of the building.

When reaching the front, he left the alpha in the care of another officer, headed back to cells.

“Today must be your lucky day kid.” The young officer tried to make conversation with Derek.

“Why you say that?” Derek cocked his head to the side.

“Someone by name of Peter posted your bail. You are free to go as you please.”

Derek smirked, happy he could now see his man, his mate who he’s missed for some time now.

Unlocking the cuff from around the alphas wrist, he tucked them in his back pocket.

“Just remember you have court hearing on October 22. Please be sure you’re there “

“I’ll be there.” Derek nodded his head. With that he turned and walked out the front door.

Stuffing his hands into his jean pockets, he fished around for his phone. When finding it he scrolled through his contacts only stopping at his boyfriend.

Standing there for minute he rethought calling Stiles, thinking maybe he could just show up and surprise him.

Tucking his phone back into his pocket, he looked up seeing his uncle sitting there waiting for him.

Shuffling over to the car, Derek opens the door.  “Thanks. “Climbing in the car and shutting the door behind, so he didn’t fall out.

“Where to Derek?” Peter asked wondering where he was taking the alpha.

“Home,” Derek smirked again with finally being able to go home as a free man, for now anyway.

Once reaching the loft Derek climbed out of car, heading for the front door. Wanting nothing more than to shower, change and be on his way to see Stiles.

Opening the front door he walked in the house, he waited on Peter before closing the door.

Stripping out of his clothes, he walked up the stairs to his room naked as a jaybird. – shuffling over to his dresser, he rambled through his clothes.

Wanting something different, yet nice but comfy to wear when he got out of the shower.

Pulling out a pair of black Hollister lounging pants and an ivory colored t shirt he headed for the shower. – adjusting the water just right, making as hot as he could stand it before climbing in.

Climbing in the shower the alpha stood under the water, letting it beat on his back and shoulders.

Grabbing the bottle of shampoo he squirted some into his hand, running it through his thick black now flat wet hair.

When done in the shower, he wrapped himself in a light blue threaded towel; heading back to his room, so he could dry off and get dressed.

Drying his now wet body, all he can think about is Stiles. Tossing his clothes on over his body Derek snatches his keys up off the night stand shoving them into his pocket.

Jogging back down the stairs, he turned to his uncle who sat in his kitchen talking to his beta.

“Hey thanks again for the bail.”

“No problem Derek.”

“Why though Peter, why did you put the money?”

Cocking his head to the side, he throw his hand over his chest where his hear lays with a look of hurt and maybe even offended.

“Because I’m not going to let my only nephew rot in a jail cell Derek.”

Nodding his head his lips curved into a small smirk. “Meaning you care.”

“I didn’t say all that now.” Peter laughed.

“Alright, I’m out of here. I’ll see you later. “

With that Derek headed out the front door. Walking over his car, he pulled the keys from his pocket.

Unlocking the door he hoped into the driver’s seat, quickly jamming the key into the ignition. Throwing his arm back behind the seat he looked out the window backing out of the drive way.

Tossing the gear into drive he sped off down the street. – making a right he stopped at the local piazza place.  Exiting the car the alpha shut the door behind him.

Bouncing happily inside, he placed an order of Stiles favorite pizza.

“Can I help you?”

“Huh yeah, let me get two extra large cheese pizzas with pineapples.”

“Your total is 22.50.”

Pulling his wallet from his pocket and handing over a 20 dollar bill following with three 1’s.

The alpha took a seat waiting for his order to get done, thinking about nothing other than his mate and how he just wanted to hold him again.

While Derek is waiting on the food, Stiles sat at home with no idea Derek was even out on bail and on his way to see him.

Stiles sat playing around on his computer, talking to Scott and his other friends. When looking to the clock, he noticed it was way past time for Derek free time call.

“Hey, I’ll be right back.”  Scooting his chair out, he stood up walking away from his computer.

Heading down the stairs, round the stairs case, Stiles ran into the kitchen where he seen his dad and Julia drinking coffee.

“Hey dad, has the phone ringed at all today?” Stiles asked with a hint of sadness to his voice.

“Not that I know of son, why?”

“Well today is free call for Derek and he’s late. He hasn’t called my phone.”

“If he calls I’ll let you know.” John nodded his head.

“Alright thanks dad.” Stiles turned his back, walking away going back to his computer.

When Julia gently sat her coffee cup down and looked to her boyfriend.

“Who is this Derek guy, he keeps talking about?”

John cocked his head to the side, glaring to his girlfriend, in other words to stop asking but went ahead and explained anyway.

“Well long story short, Derek is um Stiles’ boyfriend. But right now he’s in lock up.”

“Oh, why is he there?”

“Well he got into a fight.” John added.

Sitting at the table explain exactly what had happen between Derek and Chase, when he heard a knock on the door.

“Excuse me a minute babe.” John scooted his chair out, pressing a kiss to her head.

Shuffling over to the door, he twisted the knob opening the door. – it was like his jaw unhinged it’s self when he seen who was standing on his doorstep.

“Derek what are you doing here?” John finally found the word to speak.

There stood the alpha on the door Step with two extra large pizzas. “John I explain, can I come in?”

“Of course you can come in, but before you explain I think you need to march your ass up those steps and go see my son before he dies. “

“What’s wrong with him, is he okay?” Derek’s voice filled with worry.

“Not really, he’s very upset. Your way past time you’re calling time.” John nudged his head to the phone.

“Oh shit today was free call, I forgot all about it. can you call him down here?” Derek felt bad he didn’t mean to upset Stiles.

“Take a seat, while I get him.” John pulled him out a chair.

Turning his back, john headed for his sons room. When reaching the closed door, he began to knock.

“Stiles”

“Yo dad, what’s up?”

“I need you downstairs for a second, tell the boy’s you’ll talk to them later.”

Nodding his head, Stiles turned back to the computer. Doing as he was told to do.

“Hey look my dad needs me, I’ll call you later.” Stiles closed his laptop.

Changing from his jeans into a pair f gray sweat pants and tank top, he snatched his phone up off the desk texting his dad telling him he be down in a minute.

Mean while the alpha sat talking to John and Julia, while waiting on his mate to come down.

In just a few minutes, Derek could hear Stiles coming down the stairs. Talking on the phone with some kid named Jacob.

Even though he heard every word on both ends he didn’t utter a word not wanting to ruin Stiles surprise.

“Jake I said I can’t today, I have things I have to do. My dad needs my help.”

“Stiles please I need to see you.”

“Not today man, maybe tomorrow.”

“But you told me you would come over today and hangout.” Jake whined.

“I know I said I would but I can’t things change Jake.”

“Just for a few minutes please Stiles?”

“Not today I’ll call you later.” Stiles pulled the phone away from his ear, getting ready to hang up when Jake started again.

Rounding the stair case, Stiles stopped on the landing sitting down he sighed not wanting to be rude to his friend. Only then did the alpha hear Jake get loud on the phone.

“I’m only asking you for ten minutes! Why can’t you spare ten minutes out of your day?”

“Look I said I can’t today okay, any other time I can but not today. I don’t really feel like doing all that shit today, I have a lot on my mind. I’ll call you later. “

“Dad, I’ll be there in second.” Stiles shouted from the stairs.

Derek growled when hearing the words, he only use to Stiles telling him and only him.

“Yeah man whatever, I love you too. “

“Stiles, please at least talk to me.”

“Jake shut up, I have to go.” Without even saying goodbye, Stiles hung up the phone.

Derek stood knowing what was going to happen when Stiles seen him for the first time.

Coming into the kitchen, he stopped. “Yeah dad what’s up?”

John turned looking to his and nodded his head towards the alpha standing behind him.

Looking up Stiles bolted right to Derek, jumping on his so hard he knocked the wind right out of the alpha.

“Hey baby, it’s nice to see you too. I missed you.” Derek whispered into his ear while tighten his gripped around his mates waist.

Burying his face into Stiles’ neck, Derek could smell his cologne on his mate.

“Damn baby, did you miss me? You’re wearing my cologne and damn do you smell good.”

The younger males face turning red, he kissed his alpha hard like he hasn’t seen him in years. – That all lasted for about ten minutes before Stiles got mad.

“You’re an asshole; I have been waiting for you to call. I was worried sick about you, and you were out the whole time. How long have you been out Derek? You could of at least sent me a text, but you didn’t even care.”

“What the hell babe? I just got out today. I didn’t call because I wanted to surprise you.”  Derek was hurt at the hateful words Stiles was shouting at him.

But Stiles refused to believe Derek, giving him the cold shoulder.

Grabbing his tank top, Derek drug him up to his room lying him down on the bed.

“Stiles look at me; you can’t stay mad at me forever. Come on already can I make it up to you?”

 Stiles didn’t make a sound pissed at his boyfriend; he just laid there on the bed not paying his alpha any mind. Stiles wouldn’t even look at the alpha.

Laying down next him, Derek started kissing and licking his neck. “C’mon baby, you love it when I do this.”

Derek began rubbing all over Stiles trying to get a reaction out of him. – stripping his clothes off letting them fall to the floor, he laid on top of his mate.

Rubbing their dicks together while kissing and biting at the younger males exposed flesh. With that it wasn’t long that he melted into Derek’s embrace.

Grabbing a hold of the alpha’s cock, he began pumping his hand up and down, making things a little bit better.

Derek missed the feeling of their naked bodies touching, missing the feeling that was out of this world.

Hearing the younger male moan, he slowly pushed his fingers past the around tight ring of muscle.

The wolf inside Derek growled in need of more. Making the alpha go insane, driving him crazy.

Pumping his fingers in and out of his mate, he became rough with the flesh lying before him.

Running his other hand along Stiles’ body, he gripped a handful of hair yanking his head back towards himself. 

While whispering sweet nothings in his ear. “You’re like a drug; I’m so addicted to you. It’s like I can’t get enough. Your smell turns me on to no end.”

“Just the thought of you sends shivers up my spine; you’re a damn sex god. I can’t get over how you muscled body looks over top mine.” Stiles smirked.

“Stiles you just don’t know how much I miss licking all over you, biting you, sucking your flesh into my mouth, tasting your blood. Damn baby you drive me crazy. Knowing I’m leaving marks on you, letting everyone know your all mine. “

Pressing a kiss to his mate’s lips he went on, trying to make Stiles want him.

“I miss fucking you, feeling you ass slide up and down my cock. Your insides feel like gold.” Derek panted in his ear.

Derek flips Stiles from his back to his stomach, propping himself up on his hands he hovers over his mate.

Now like putty lying under the alpha, Derek leans back on his knees; spitting in his hand rubbing it over the round tight ring of muscle once more.

Bringing his hand back to his mouth spitting in again wrapping his hand around his cock, slicking it up getting it wet upon hearing Stiles voice.

“I miss you fucking me, feeling you slam in and out of me. Breathing all down my neck, it feels so nice.”

 

Pulling his mate to up on his knees, and arching his back. "Ready?"Derek roared.

 Pushing his cock into the muscle. feeling it open and close and around his cock, drove his wolf insane.- pushing, and pulling, in and out of Stiles. - slamming, his body into the younger male, beginning to pump, his mates cock. Raking his teeth, over the soft flesh biting him hard making him bleed. 

Leaning his head around kissing his mate until their lips and tongue were bleeding, feeling their climax coming, Stiles, moaned loudly. Both the alpha male and Stiles, moaning so loud, john could hear the noise, in the kitchen. 

Not knowing, what the boys were doing, behind closed doors.-"what the hell are you two doing in there?

He then heard the boy’s grunts. "Oh uh oh Der i'm goanna!" being cut off by the alpha. -"good baby cum for me, make me cum I want squirt inside you!"

John shook, as shivers went down his back not happy about what he had just heard. "Keep it down in there i don't need those images in my head!"

Not being able to hold it back any longer Derek shouts. -" oh fuck Stiles!"

Both boys laughed; after they were done. Stiles looked over at Derek and kissed him. “Thank you I needed that, sorry about being mad at you. Guess I’m the sour wolf now huh? “

Derek laughed at his mate. “Don’t sweat it, I still love you. That was great and not to mention very much needed. Go get cleaned up, I’ll clean up in here.

After cleaning up, they rejoined John and Julia for dinner. Sitting down Derek spotted the still bleeding bite mark.

“Damn baby, I didn’t mean to bite you that hard. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, it’s just a little bit of blood Der.”

Julia looked to where the blood was running down Stiles ‘neck. “John do you see this? They are covered in hickeys. It’s wrong you allow them to have sex in your house.”

Scooting his chair out, he walked over to where his son sat. Grabbing his head snapping it around john became angry.

“Boy’s what the hell this is?” John’s voice was filled with anger.

Looking at each other, they begin to laugh at john for the 2nd time tonight.

“Sorry dad, we had rough sex. I love when Derek plays rough; it’s a big turn on for me.”

“Is it now? You never told me that.” Derek smirked.

 “Stiles you cannot go to school like that, you better find away to cover them up or I kick Derek in the balls for doing it.”

“Okay dads stop having a fit about it. Do I complain when the 2 of you walk around with them? No I don’t so don’t’ when it’s me and Derek “

“That’s just nasty.” Julia looked like she was going to get sick.

Turning to look at his girlfriend John scoffed. “Do you have a problem with my son being gay?”

“Umm no, I just don’t think they need should be showing them off to the world. “

“Look woman, I don’t know you, don’t care to know you; but it’s mine and my boyfriend’s bodies, so you need to shut up and leave us alone. And just in case you haven’t heard, we been apart for some time now and we enjoyed being back together, so butt out.”

The next morning Derek woke to the sound of Stiles’ voice on the phone. – He just laid there acting like he was asleep and didn’t hear anything Stiles was saying.

 “Jake I don’t what you want me to do, my sour wolf is here. I’m not leaving him, I missed way too much.”

“We are never going to get close, if you don’t try Stiles. I love you, I want you.”

“Jake you know I’m with someone, and I never denied that.”

“Stiles, please just let me come over, I want to see you. I miss you.”

“What is there to miss Jake? We never did anything together, we hung out became friends I told you from the start when you told me you liked me, I was with someone. And that won’t change I love him very much, he’s my everything and I would die without him.”

“I just need to see you that’s all I want, why can’t we hangout? Fucking answer me. Why won’t you let me come over?”

“It’s not going to happen Jake, please stop.”

“Baby please let me see you?” Jake whined.

 “Stop calling me that, only Derek gets to call me that.” Stiles got loud.

“You’re all I got baby please?” Jake pleaded with Stiles.

“Hey I said stop, Stop fucking call me that. I’m not yours I don’t belong to you. I belong to Derek and only Derek. I’m done with you Jake; don’t call me or nothing ever again!” Stiles shouted into the phone.

“Stiles I’m coming over there, I don’t care what you say. I don’t believe Derek is there. You’re just trying to push me away.”

“I wouldn’t do that you’re going to get hurt. Derek is going to hurt you.”

At about that time he heard his name being called from across the room. “Stiles!”

Stiles turned around to see Derek laying awake in his tank top and short. Walking over to bed, he sat down beside his alpha.

“How much of that did you hear?”

“Enough.”

 At this point Stiles knew Derek was mad, but he didn’t understand why he didn’t do anything with the boy he was just yelling at.

The alpha rolled over on his side to face the wall and away from Stiles, his heart hurting ready to burst out of his chest.

 Maybe he was over reacting or was Stiles fucking around on him with another guy while he was locked up, he wouldn’t even look at his mate.

When Stiles tried touching his alpha, Derek pulled away. “Derek talk to me please?”

 “Go away stiles I don’t want to talk right now “

“Derek what is wrong why are you acting like this please talk to me “

Derek sat up and pulled his socks on his feet, standing up he headed to the bathroom.

 Slamming the door shut and locking it behind him so Stiles couldn’t follow him, leaving him to beat on the other side yelling for him.

“Derek open the fucking door. What did I do, where did we go wrong? Please just talk to me.”

Jerking the door open, Derek folded his arms into his chest. “Want to talk, then let’s talk. Who the fuck is this Jake kid you been talk to? When I got here yesterday you were on the phone with him, telling him you love him and shit, what’s that about?- and now he this morning he want to come over and see you, telling  you he misses you and he keeps calling you baby. So you tell me where we went wrong Stiles I love you, so I will fight to keep you. I missed you more than anyone in there you were all I thought about, know why? Because you are my life now Stiles. “

Derek stopped for a second to catch his breath, but still didn’t give Stiles time to talk.

“But if you don’t want me anymore, then you need to tell me. I’ll leave it will be hard and I’ll miss the hell out of you, but if it will make you happy I will let you go. Who do you want Stiles me or Jake? Pick one.”

“Derek you’re over reacting, it’s not like that. He was new at school I was only trying to be his friend nothing more, when he told me he liked me I told him I was with you. You’re making this into something that it’s not. Well not on my end anyway. “

Stiles stood waiting for the alpha to say something, but got nothing in return.

“Derek if I was fucking him, would I be here with you, would I be standing here fighting with you and for you?”

“Damn it babe answer me, I didn’t do anything with Jake, if I did would I be standing here going crazy like this? I would I of went crazy to see you to fuck you? Like I did last night, you think I would let you mark me the way you did Derek? Look at this, look at my neck; look at my fucking body Der. I let you do those entire things because I love you Derek and I want you not him.”

“Oh so are you saying me leaving marks on you, is a problem now? That’s fine Stiles I’ll make not to do it anymore, not to fuck you anymore.”  Derek pushed by his mate.

“I didn’t say that Derek, Jake can’t touch you baby, nobody can touch you. Please don’t do this don’t tears us apart, I just got you back and I want to be with you and only you. Derek I promise I’m yours.”

Walking over to his very heated alpha, Stiles tries to love him, only for Derek t pull away again.

“Get off me Stiles; just leave me alone for now. I’m hurt, I’m pissed I don’t know what to think right now. But all I know is I was going to.” Derek catches himself before blurting what he was about to say.

“You were going to what Derek?”

“Fuck it, never mind.”

Getting up Derek shuffles to the door, getting ready to walk out when Jake came bursting through it.  Going right for Stiles, but before he could even get the chance to him, Stiles laid him out cold, making him fall to the floor.

Looking up to his alpha he spat. “See I told you he wouldn’t take no for an answer, if were with him Derek, would I of just done that to him? Just answer me this, why would I risk you, risk losing you for him?”

The alpha stood there against the wall, with a look of regret in his eyes. Pushing himself off the wall, he shuffled over to Stiles, picking up he carried him to the computer desk.

Pressing his lips to his mates, rubbing on him like there’s no tomorrow. Pulling back he knew he was wrong for acting the way he did.

“I’m sorry Stiles; I don’t why I didn’t believe you and I should have. I don’t know I acted like that, I guess because I was away I’m scared of losing you, and I just thought that maybe you were getting some elsewhere. I love you.”

“Hey, just shut up. You still got me Derek.”


	5. Wedgies town

Stiles and Derek were lying in bed in just their boxers all cuddle up when Jake woke up. He sat up and stared at Stiles, which threw Derek into fit of rage.

 Derek got up and strolled towards Jake. He picked him up by the back of his shirt and pants, sauntering away towards the balcony with that mother fucker in his hands. He took his underwear in his hand and swung the boy around in a small circular motion and threw `him towards the top of the tree. Jakes underwear got hooked on the top tree branch. After a few minutes, Jake’s underwear couldn’t hold him any longer; his underwear ripped and he fell –hitting every branch on the way down.

“Ouch!”                                                                                                                                           

“Damn that’s hurt! “

“Oh god!”

Then bam! He hit the ground. You can hear him groan in pain, and then he yelled. “Motherfucker, that hurts! I can’t move my leg or arm!”

Derek stood in the same spot, laughing his ass off, listening to the little bitch cry thinking ‘ _that will teach him to mess with my man!_ ‘

Stiles was still playing in his bed, waiting for Derek to come back in. The balcony door standing wide open, the wind hitting Stiles in the face making him a little bit hornier. Stiles pulled his boxers down and started pulling hard on himself, moaning and groaning from the pleasure of being touched even though it only his hands. Stiles made sure to moan loud enough for Derek to hear him.

Derek liked the sound of hearing Stiles pleasuring his self and smelling the arousal mixed in Stiles’ scent; he could feel himself growing hard. He growled at the thought of Stiles being in the room and king size bed alone. He went back to the room, closing the door and climbed back in bed with his man. Derek pulled him close, started kissing neck and ran his hands through Stiles hair. Smelling Stiles while kissing him drove him over the edge; he pulled Stiles on top of him, kissing all over him. “Ready?”

Stiles looked down smiling and whispered “Give it to me.”

Derek slowly slid a finger past Stiles’ tight ring of muscle, almost groaning at the heat; soon enough, he slid a second digit in, carefully working him with his fingers. He pulled Stiles closer, smelling his own scent mixed with Stiles’. He nipped at any exposed flesh he could reach, groaning out “God, you smell so you good, you drive me crazy.”

Stiles kissed Derek’s lips then kissed down his body, all the down his legs and back up until he stopped at Derek’s cock, looking up to Derek as if to ask if it was ok Derek nodded his head and said

“Do what you want baby, I would love to feel your lips around my cock. “

Stiles sucked in a deep breath, wrapping slim fingers around Derek’s cock –which was already oozing pre-cum.  Leaning down, Stiles licked up the bead up pre-cum, groaning quietly as the flavor touched his tongue.

“God, you taste so fucking good. “ Stiles’ voice was low and husky.  “Talk to me Derek, tell me what you want me to do.

Derek gripped Stiles’ shoulder in his hands, squeezing them. “I want you to suck my cock. Just take me down your throat as much as you can –I want you to _gag_ on my cock. I want you to mark me up too. Bite me, scratch me up…just fucking let everyone know that I’m yours and you’re mine. “

Stiles, who kept his fingers wrapped around Derek’s cock, slowly started to stroke, circling the head with his thumb. Stiles flipped them around so that Derek was on his hands and knees with Stiles behind him, before reaching over and grabbing their kiwi scented lube off the night stand. He slicked two of his fingers up, carefully slipping one and then the other inside Derek, slowly stretching Derek open, twisting and scissoring his fingers. When he heard the moan slip past Derek’s parted lips, Stiles’ lips curved in a smirk. “Does it feel good Der?”

Derek whimpered –actually _whimpered._ “Yes,” His breathing ragged, eyes hooded, and cheeks flushed from arousal. “Fuck me, please Stiles. I need it.”

Leaning down, Stiles bit at Derek’s shoulder blade. “Okay, just shh…relax.” Pulling his fingers out, he reached for the lube. Popping the cap off, he squeezed some into his palm before tossing the bottle away. Wrapping his hand around his own cock, he stroked, slicking himself up. Once he was slicked up, he sat up on his knees behind Derek, one hand wrapped around himself as he lined up with Derek’s entrance. Slowly, he inched inside, biting down hard on his bottom lip when he felt how _hot_ and _tight_ the alpha was.

Meanwhile, Derek was moaning and panting, fingers gripping the sheets beneath him tightly.

When Derek rocked back against him, Stiles pulled out before thrusting back in slowly. His hands gripped Derek’s hips, nails biting into the flesh. They rocked together, moans and grunts escaping both men. Leaning down again, Stiles scraped his teeth down Derek’s back, causing the man under him to shudder and shout out Stiles’ name. This set Stiles off –slamming into Derek one, twice…three times, he came with a yell.

Both collapsed onto the bed, covered in sweat and trying to catch their breath.

Getting up with a grunt, Stiles goes in the bathroom to get cleaned up and to get dressed. He could hear his phone ringing, so he poked his head out the bathroom door.

“Hey baby, can you get that? “

Derek grabbed stiles phone, “Stiles’ phone, Derek speaking. “

“Derek, where’s my son? I need to speak to him.” Oh, it was Stiles’ dad.

Derek got up and took the phone to Stiles, “Babe, it’s your dad. “

John, hearing Derek, he rolled his eyes thinking ‘ _oh god, can’t they ever just call each other by name?’_

Stiles took the phone from Derek. “Yo dad, what’s up? “  
  
All out of breath, John can only guess what they were doing and asked

“Is there ever time I call or see you the two of you that you’re not just getting done or in the middle of having sex? It’s all the time anymore. “

 Stiles can’t help but laugh at his dad and says

“Sorry dad I can’t help you have bad timing. Learn to pick different times to call or knock on the door. We can’t help we can’t resist each other. “

John sighed, not really wanting to hear about his son’s sex life.

“Whatever Stiles! Look I just got a call, the ambulance was at our house today something about a boy having broken leg arm and nose and jaw. What the hell happen after I left? “

Stiles look to Derek not knowing that Derek did that much damage to the boy and snickered at Derek making faces and said “I don’t know dad, we have been in bed all day. You know that we haven’t left the bed today, but we are getting ready to go get something to eat. “

Derek smirked over at Stiles, “If I buy you Taco Bell, can I touch your butt?”

 “Ew! Damn guys, really? I don’t need to know what you do in your spare time when I’m not home.”

The boys laughed loud and hard. “Alright dad, gotta go so we can get to Taco Bell so Derek can touch my butt.”

Stiles hung up the phone hugged Derek and grabbed his hand and said “Let’s go.” 

Derek and Stiles went got Taco Bell, and then went to see a movie. After the movie was over, they went back to Derek’s place so that he could grab clothes. Derek told Peter and Isaac that he was staying over Stiles’ so that he could take him to school in the morning.

 The next morning Stiles was woken from feeling Derek’s lips running over his neck, his back pressed to Derek’s front. Stiles laughed, the sensation combined with Derek’s beard dragging over his skin tickling him.

“Derek! Stop, that tickles! “

Derek laughed, moving over top of Stiles, licking his neck, causing Stiles to laugh uncontrollably. He loved hearing Stiles laugh like that, loved seeing him happy.  Derek whispered “Time to get up sleepy head, you have school and you have to shower.”

Stiles rolled over, lips curved in a smirk. “Care to join me? You can wash my back.”

Derek jumped off the bed and picked Stiles up and carried him into the bathroom. He set Stiles down on the counter, and then turned the water. He stripped out of his boxers before helping Stiles out of his. They got in, Derek pressing his body up against Stiles, their flesh wet. Knowing Stiles had school, he knew he had to make this quick.

Reaching around, a thick calloused finger wrapped around the younger mans cock, he stroked –he heard Stiles’ breathing hitched. Mouthing kisses along Stiles’ neck and shoulders, he grinded against his ass. When Stiles started pleading, Derek removed his hand from his cock, instead choosing to grip his wrists and hold them up above his head as Derek pushed him up against the wall. Using his other hand to guide himself to Stiles’ entrance, Derek slid in. The pace was hard and fast. It wasn’t long before both men came with a shout.

They cleaned up quickly before getting out of the shower. Drying off, they both got dressed. Derek helped Stiles make breakfast and drove him to school. He walked him to class, hearing all the boys and girls sighing and whispering to their friends. He smiled and turned Stiles around, pressing a kiss to his lips. “I’ll see you later, babe I’ll be here to pick you up after school.”

Jackson looked over at Stiles.“Really? You got to bring that in to school now too? Isn’t bad enough that you do it around the houses and field?”

Stiles glared, completely pissed off. “If you don’t like it, then don’t look or don’t come around. I’m not ashamed to be with him. I love him and I’m not going stop showing that we are happy. So if you can’t deal with it, then that is on you. I wish you would say shit like that to Derek!”

Isaac and Scott looked at Stiles questionably, wondering why he was answering to Jackson. He wasn’t any one special, and if Stiles and Derek are happy then it shouldn’t matter.

Isaac asked “Stiles, why do you let him get to you about your love life? If you’re happy, then why do you bother answering him? “

Stiles stared at him. “I don’t care what he thinks about me and Derek. Do I say anything when he and Lydia are shoving their tongues down each other’s throats? No, so it’s whatever.”

The boys went to lacrosse practice and played. Scott became team captain and they cheered him on. Scott saw Alison waiting for him on the field. “Hey guys, see you later, my lady is waiting.”

Scott and Alison walked off the Field together hand in hand while the other grabbed their mate Danny with Ethan, Jackson with Lydia, Isaac with Hanna. Stiles stood there alone. Grabbing his stuff, he walked back to the locker room to shower and change clothes. While standing there getting dressed, looking down, Scott asked “Hey man, you ok?”

Stiles looked over to Scott and nodded his yes, not in the mood to talk, knowing he still had 2 hours before for school let out. He was missing Derek badly; all he wanted was to be in his arms again. Out of nowhere Scott pushed stiles trying to get his attention.

“Earth to Stiles! Man, you sure you’re ok?”

“Yeah Scott, I’m fine. Why?” Stiles snapped, glaring at his friend.

“You just seem kind of out of it and down today. Just making sure my best bud is ok.”

Stiles shook his head and walked out of the locker room, heading to art class, just wanting school to be over with already. Sitting down in his seat, he pulled out a sheet of paper getting set up for class. He noticed Jake wasn’t there yet, not that he really cared after all the trouble he caused between him and Derek yesterday.

His teacher pulled him out of his thoughts, trying to get the class quiet so she could talk. Stiles shook his head, laughing at his teacher shaking the little sliver bell, thinking _‘what are we cows now and come running to the bell?’_

Introducing the new kid in the class and new to the school, “Class, I would like for you to take the time to welcome our new student to our class. Today is her first day here in Beacon Hills High. Her name is Heather Locket. “

The class yelled “Welcome Heather!”

“Heather, you take that empty seat right across from the boy right there. I know he won’t be a problem, he’s one of my best students.”

Heather walked over and sat down, too shy to look at stiles or say anything.

“Hey there, I’m Stiles. If you need any help or anything, just let me know.”

Heather smiled and lifted her head, “Thank you Stiles, I’m heather.”

Half way through art class Stiles phone dinged. He looked at his teacher who, thank God, wasn’t paying any mind to the class. He unlocked his phone trying to read who the text was from, hoping it was Derek. He frowned when it said ‘Dad’.

‘Stile working late tonight I might not be home until early in the morning’

Stiles smiled a little bit then asked

‘Can Derek stay at the house tonight then?’

Waiting for a response from his dad, he put his phone back in pocket, looking back to Heather with an ‘I’m sorry’ kind look.

  
She shook her head, mouthing ‘it’s okay’.  

His phone went off again. Unlocking the phone again reading the text from his dad

‘I don’t care but try not to tear my house apart’

‘I can’t make any promises dad but I’ll try loll’

Stile pulled a blank text block texting Derek

‘dad is working late tonight into morning want to stay over with me tonight?’

Derek sitting talking to his uncle when he heard his phone says its stiles

Derek smiled and picked up his phone reading the text invite to stay over

‘ sure would love to stay anytime I can wrap you up and not have to hear your dad I will take I love you now get back to school’

Stiles, reading his text from Derek, not even worried about class or his teacher replied. ‘can’t wait and also don’t be such a sour wolf I miss you I don’t want to be here I want to be in your arms.’

‘soon enough you will be miss you to now SCHOOL get back to it’

One hour left, Stiles couldn’t wait to see Derek standing outside leaning against his black car with that sexy smug smile of his, and rocking body. Just thinking about it, Stiles started to get hard. He could feel the blood pumping, his heart beat pick up, breath caught in his throat, starting to sweat a little bit he texted Derek

‘sorry no can do I’m hard as hell for you right now I can’t stop thinking about you’

Derek just laughed at his boyfriend’s text, shaking his head. ‘get back to work or no Dick for you tonight stiles then I will be a sour wolf’

Peter rolling his eyes at Derek, getting annoyed, because he’s trying to talk with him and he’s not paying him any mind

“Derek, what is so funny that you won’t answer me for that little nit?”

Derek looked up with a not so funny look anymore ,“Why does everyone have a problem with Stiles? He’s who I am in love with and if you don’t like it then get over it?”

Peter just sat there with a stupid look on his face, “I’m trying to talk to you about your sister, Derek. You know, Cora, your baby sister?”

 Derek just walked away, mumbling “I have to go pick Stiles up. I will be back.”

Class was almost over, he only had 10 more minutes and he was already packed to go out the door.

Stiles talked to Heather while waiting on the bell. Finally after what seemed like forever, the bell rang. Stiles was up out the doors, only to see Derek wasn’t there yet.

Stiles, upset that his lover is not there, head hung down phone in one hand and backpack in the other.

A few moments later there pulled up Derek.

Stiles went nuts, “Yes! Oh god yes, you’re here!”

Derek got out of the car to take stiles backpack and put it in the trunk of the car. He was standing in front of him about to kiss Stiles when a voice chimed in “Oh god, really guys?”

Stiles turned and _oh yay, it’s Jackson._

“Man, fuck you. Leave us alone! Go find your red head would you?”

Derek pulled Stiles of the school steps and kissed him like no tomorrow and said “Come on, let’s go take care of your harden issue while no one is home.”

Before they even got through the door, their clothes were coming off. They stumbled along, stripping on their way to Stiles’ room. Once they finally got to the room, they were clawing and biting at each other.

“Fuck me.” They both said at the same time.

Derek took Stiles in his mouth happily.

Before long, Stiles had a grip on his hair, brown eyes locked on Derek. “Take it all the way down. I want to feel the back of your throat, wanna cum right down your throat.”

Derek didn’t respond verbally, he just took Stiles down as much as he could. It wasn’t long before Stiles was cumming. Derek greedily swallowed everything.

Later that night, the boys lay in bed. Naked but covered up with the blue and white sheet, watching TV until they fell asleep; completely forgetting about the clothes they shed around the house.

John got off work around 4AM. He walked in the house ready to hit the sack until he slipped and fell on Stiles’ shirt. John looked around, pissed that they had thrown their clothes all over the house.

Grumbling, John went around and picked up all their clothes and put them in a pile on the couch.

‘ _This is getting completely out of hand. Two men going at it like some horny kids.’_ He shook his head.

John went to bed with a sharp pain in his back from hitting the floor because of the boys’ clothes laying everywhere.

Later that morning, the boys were up making breakfast. Marks covered their skin.    
  
Derek laughed at Stiles singing

‘I’ll take you to the candy shop   
Let you lick the lollipop   
Go head boy don’t you stop   
Keep going till you hit the spot WHOA ‘

Stiles was even dancing around the kitchen.

“You know your dad is going to have a fit and kill us for those marks all over you, right?”

Stiles shrugged his shoulders “So? Who cares? My body, not his.”

Derek raised his eyebrows at Stiles. “Baby, he’s still your dad.”

“I know, but I am 18. I think I should have some say in what happens to my body.”

The boys being loud in the kitchen woke John up. He got and walked to the bathroom and yelled down the steps, “Shut up down there! Damn boys, why you gotta be so loud?”

The boys looked at each other and laughed.

“I think we might be in trouble.”

Stiles just smiled and didn’t say a word.

John came down the steps in his pj pants and black tank top cussing to the boys. “I swear to God, I’m going to ring your fucking necks.”

The boys just stood there and didn’t say anything to him, just smiled at him.

“Stiles, I thought I told you not to destroy my house while I was at work.”

“We didn’t. Dad, what are you talking about?”

John looked at Stiles for the first time this morning, and his eyes grew really wide.  
“Stiles, what have I told you about those goddamn marks on your neck!? Derek, stop doing that to my son!”

Stiles laughed, “Sorry dad, we can’t help that our sex is more fun and interesting than yours is. You know you can’t help it when it feels good.”

John infuriated at this point with the boys and their smart comments said “Can you help that when I kill you two?” John stared at the boys, not being able to take any more. “I let you have Derek over last night so you wouldn’t be alone, and this how I get repaid?”

Stiles started to get upset. He couldn’t understand why his dad was making such a big deal about a few hickies and bite marks. “Why are you making such a big deal about dad? It’s just some damn hickeys and bite marks. It’s my body not yours and I cover them up be for school. Stop having a cow would you?”

John was pissed at Stiles for talking back to him like that. His son didn’t do that, no, his son did was he was told. Gritting his teeth, he took a few steps towards Stiles, ready to wring his neck.  

Derek, seeing the rage in John’s eyes, pushed Stiles behind him, shielding him from his father. “Stiles just shut up.”

Stiles didn’t bother listening to Derek, “No, I’m sick of this! I’m 18 and still being told what to do and how to do it! Everyone always having something to say about us or about you, I’m done with it.”

Derek reached behind him, rubbing Stiles’ arm, still not moving so he could keep John from coming after him “Stiles just let it go. Leave it be, now is not the time.”

John stood in front of Derek and Stiles.

“John, please don’t take him away, please don’t hurt him.” Derek pleaded with the man.

Both Stilinski men looked at each other. Even with how angry John was, he would never hurt Stiles.

“Look, I’m not going to say sorry for flipping out. I let Derek stay here so that you wouldn’t be alone. I knew what was going to happen; I’m used to it by now. But you just threw your clothes all over the damn place and I ended up tripping and falling. I don’t appreciate you guys leaving a mess –and I really don’t appreciate being woken up by two loud mouths.” John walked away, still angry.

“Are you crazy Stiles? He could’ve beaten you to death!”

Stiles smirked at Derek. It was no big deal, maybe it’s wasn’t to him because he knew his dad; he knew his dad would never hurt him, “Stop worrying so much. He wouldn’t hurt me Derek, he loves me. You have to get to know him more.”

Derek had to leave to he had to help peter out with something he bent down, murmuring, “Babe, I got to go.” Derek kissed Stiles softly.

“Where are you going?  Why are you leaving?”

“I have to go help Peter with something. I’ll text you later, I love you.”

Before Stiles could say I love you back, Derek was out the door. Derek knew he couldn’t tell Stiles what was going on. While Stiles knew about him, Scott and the others, Stiles didn’t know everything.

There was another pack that was in town.

  



	6. Danny's Idea

After the Jake incident, the boy’s sat and talked about having a boy’s weekend out of town. Danny, came up with an idea, “What about maybe going to the ocean and go out clubbing?” The boy’s packed up Derek’s car, ready to hit the road.

The boy’s were going to Huntington Beach. This is Derek’s and Stiles first vacation together. All excited to be getting away from the drama and being free to do whatever it is that they want.

Danny double checking, making sure everyone had their fake ID’s,

“Everyone have their ID’s on them?” All the boy’s pulled out their wallet’s except Derek, making sure they all had their ID’S.

Stiles and Derek sat in the back seat with Danny, Ethan, Aiden and Jackson.

Scott drives and Isaac in the passenger seat music blasting windows down wind blowing through the boy’s hair while they sing dance and laughing, enjoying their drive.

Stiles, lays his head on Derek’s shoulder grabbing the Alpha’s hand. Derek looks down admiring Stiles, beautiful face. It wasn’t long that Derek heard heavy breathing; his lips curved a small smirk knowing Stiles was sleeping.

Derek thinking while listening to Stiles heartbeat

‘How did I ever get so lucky to have him? ‘Derek laying his head on top of Stiles head loving, his mate even though he was asleep.

Everything was going good. Then bam! The car slightly severed out of control, Scott, trying to keep it straight. To keep from hitting anyone else or anyone getting hurt. The loud noise woke Stiles “What the hell was that? “

Derek tried to uncurl from under Stiles to try and help Scott but it was already too late. The car done went in the ditch, Derek climbed out of the back seat and out of the car to see what happen.

“Damn it! “ Derek, yelled out in the middle of nowhere. Stiles thinking

  ‘ Well this can’t be good ‘Stiles, asked “What happened? “Climbing out of the car to see the hubcap and wheel fell off the of the car and the tire was flat.

Derek standing in a pissed off stance with his hands on top of his head saying

“This is just fucking great!”  The boy’s don’t know what to do Ethan, sitting in the back looking at Danny, saying “what do we do now? I have to take a leak! “

Isaac, and Aiden, thinking ‘join the club ‘ Danny got out looking at the car  and thought, ‘Wow!’ then asked

“Derek do you have a spare tire in the trunk? I can fix that “

Derek didn’t think so but checked anyway, “I don’t see one Danny “

Scott, still shaken up in the car head lying on the wheel ‘Derek is going to kill me!’

Derek, see’s that Scott is upset a small smirk on his lips and ask “Scott you ok “

Scott, looks up at Derek and asked “you’re not mad that I just wrecked your car,”

Derek replied “ why would I be mad at you ? It wasn’t your fault shit happens “

 Aiden, Ethan, Isaac and Jackson went to take a leak when returning asked

“Do you want us to call a Tow truck or can you fix it?”

Stiles, mumbled ‘great now he will never get to the ocean!’ Stiles, went and sat on the back of the car all alone also upset, that their fun weekend might be over and it hasn’t even started he will get to spend time with Derek and his friends.

Jackson, being an ass starts picking on Stiles,

“Awe what’s the matter? Poor baby!’ Derek, not really paying Jackson, any mind at first. Isaac and the other boys looking to one another with looks to say

‘ _This is not going to be pretty_ ‘

Aiden, tried to warn Jackson, to stop but he wouldn’t listen “Jackson, I would stop

If I were you! why do always have to pick on him?”

Jackson just kept it up.

**_“W_ ** _ho’s the sour wolf now huh ?”_

Stiles, just glared at him not saying a word out of his mouth but thinking ‘I’m going to kick the shit out of him one of these days, ‘

Jackson, was walking, towards Stiles, to try and get a reaction out him when Danny, stopped him about midway near Stiles, Danny, said

“ _Man_ _what_ _is_ _your issue with Stiles? You’re always on his case we all are friends!”_

Derek hears all the commotion; he turns around just in an enough time to hear Jackson’s comment towards Stiles,

“ _Because he’s a pussy ass little bitch who cries every time something goes wrong or don’t go his way! “_

Danny looked to Ethan, who looked to Isaac, who to Scott, who looked to Aiden, who then looked to Stiles, then all, looked at Derek.

Derek glared over at Jackson first then to Stiles, who was still seated on the back of the car. Derek completely pissed of went into a state of rage, walking towards Jackson, stating to him

“Remember what happen to that Jake kid? That’s going to be you if you don’t leave your mouth off Stiles,” the Alpha’s green eyes are glowing redder by the second. Ethan, running over pushing Danny, out of the way who was standing between Derek, and Jackson. Derek asking.

“ ** _Why do you have a problem with Stiles, what are you jealous, of him or something because he’s the one fucking me and you’re not huh ? Because you seem you to always have something to run you’re pretty little mouth about! I’ll tell you what I’ll let you try and fuck me because after few minutes you would want to stop because you can’t handle me in bed !“_**  

Everyone’s eye grow wide and thinking ‘ _wow did he really just go there ‘_

Stiles , walks towards Jackson and looked at Derek lips curved in a little bit with a smug smirk and say’s

“ That’s okay Derek because from where I stand he’s the pussy ass little bitch because he can’t be a man and stand up for what he believes in .“  

Derek look’s very happy over at stiles, and gives him a wink.

After all the drama, Derek calls a tow truck to come pick up the car and have it repaired so they can get back to their busy, weekend.

Derek sneaks, away to make another phone but not wanting anyone else to know.

They all grabbed a snack out of their bag and sat and ate sitting in a circle they decided to play a game again Danny’s idea,

Danny, starts first asking Stiles, “ truth or dare? “

Stiles looks around and smirks “truth”

Everyone yelling ‘ ooh ‘

“ Okay Stiles have you ever fucked another man other then Derek ?”

Stiles, looks around and shrugs his shoulders than looks to Derek who hold his heart all dramatically hurt in a joking manner say “Stiles baby no “ then Stiles say “ uh no “

Ethan’s turn “ Alright Aiden truth or dare? “

Aiden says “ I pick truth”

Ethan asked “ have you ever fucked 2 people at one time ?”

Aiden’s face got all flush and red embarrassed by the question and responded “yes”

Derek’s turn he turns and looks at Jackson smiling an asshole smirk ask “truth or dare”

Jackson rolls his eyes “ dare “ Derek says “I dare you to kiss Aiden “

Jackson refusing his dare say “ no pick something else! “ Danny, refused to let Jackson back out say’s  “ no you have to do it or you don’t play and if you don’t want to play go sit in the car “

Jackson get up and strolled toward Aiden, he leans down and lays a big kiss on Aiden’s lips “ happy now “

Finally the game picks up and it’s Stiles, turn to ask someone he picks Danny “ truth or dare Danny boy “

Danny laughs and says “ dare “ Stiles looks to Ethan and says “ Danny I dare to go over and pull Ethan’s pants down and kiss the head of his **cock** ”

Ethan,  shaking his head at Danny not to do it Danny smiles and say’s  “ Sorry  Ethan, but a dare is a dare “

He strolls, to his boyfriend and makes him stand up Danny slid his hand up and down Ethan’s leg moving slowly toward his top of his waist band and slips his pants down and fully engulfed his mate’s, dick in his mouth,.

All the boys but Jackson laughing at Ethan’s red face says ‘ _ok someone chose ‘_

Scott’s turn “ truth or dare Isaac “

“ Truth”

“ Have you ever eaten a girl’s pussy, before

Isaac, not at all embarrassed,  “ Yes plenty of times and girls! “

Finally the tow truck arrives and takes the car  and the boy’s .

_Shine with pride Hotel_

The boy’s find a hotel to stay in for the weekend, they all pay for their rooms and then picked bunk buddies’

**Bed pairs**

Danny, with Ethan, in room 102

Scott, with Isaac, in room 103

Aiden, with Jackson, in room 101

Last but not least,

Stiles, with Derek, in room 104

They all go back to their room after talking about meeting up later to go to the club   _Mustang inn night club._

Derek, and Stiles, have the best room in the place, it was like a baby blue color right on the water front, good view to the ocean sliding glass door you could walk right out into the sand

Derek, picked their place he wanted a nice nonsexual, weekend just a nice clam cool collative romantic, weekend away.

Before letting Stiles in the room he took him by the hand and said “ close your eyes baby”

Stiles, did as he was told Derek wrapping, one hand around Stiles waist and hold his hand with the other walking toward, the room he dropped Stiles, hand long enough to open the door. Once inside he allowed Stiles, to open his eyes.

Stiles, couldn’t believe his eyes the room lit up, with strawberry watermelon kiwi candle’s red Roses petal’s shaped like a heart, on the bed also leading to the bed yellow and white Roses, in vases all around the room.

The bathroom, was even better 2 bottles of strawberry wine, chilled in a bucket of ice hot tub bath filled with bubbles and Roes petal’s candle’s lit making the room and bathroom smell fantastic to Stiles, it was like living in a fantasy world.

Stiles hitched, a breath looked at Derek and said “you Did all this? “

Derek smiled, and said “ well I had help I called and asked for it to be set up when I called the tow truck earlier !”

In awe Stiles, hugged Derek and said “ I love you Derek I hope you that !”

The Alpha, wrapped his mate in his arms kissing his head softly also whispered “I love you too Stiles! “

Later that night

Later that night, Derek, Stiles, both showered and dressed nicely. Stiles wearing a pink and white, button down shirt.

 A pair of white jeans his brand, new white and gray Nike sneakers.

Derek wore a light kiwi green and white button down shirt.

A nice pair of white jeans trimmed the kiwi green color and his brand new black Nike’s with a green check.

All needing to be done now was their hair. Derek, spiked his like always putting a dab of jell in it to hold it though the night.

Stiles, only spiked his in the front tonight, as well following suit with Derek he put jell in to hold thought the night.

 All ready to go Derek texted the guys “ready”

Everyone replied “let’s go “

   They went out clubbing just liked they planed they split but stayed where everyone could see everyone.

Dancing, drinking and having a good time, living young wild and free doing what they wanted to do.

A song came on that Stiles really liked pulling Derek back out the dance floor singing every word to the song while dancing.

**Love more**

Till we get it  
I'mma gets it... 'til we get it..

You say all you need is consistent love  
When I try I swear it’s never enough - I messed up  
Maybe this thing here just ain’t meant for us  
Baby you let go and I pull you back  
I let you go, you ain’t having that

We do it like we rock stars  
Sexin' in my hotel room, I be so loud  
Higher than a smoke cloud  
Shades on doin' 95 wit' the top down  
I might sound crazy  
Cause' we be goin' back and forth  
One minute I hate you, I love you  
That’s just how it is

‘Til we get it right we gon' fuck some mo' ('til we get it)  
I'mma get it (I'ma get it), 'til we get it ('til we get it)  
'Til we get it right we gon’ fuck some mo' ('til we get it)  
I'mma get it (I'ma get it), 'til we get it ('til we get it)

Why is it all so complicated  
Baby this should be simple, it’s drivin' me mental  
But when you back it up it really drives me crazy  
And you know what I’m into, make me forget what we arguin' about  
Ayeeee

We do it like we rock stars  
Sexin' in my hotel room, I be so loud  
Higher than a smoke cloud  
Shades on doin' 95 wit' the top down  
I might sound crazy  
Cause' we be goin' back and forth  
One minute I hate you, I love you  
That’s just how it is  
  
‘Til we get it right we gon' fuck some mo' ('til we get it)  
I'mma get it (I'ma get it), 'til we get it ('til we get it)  
'Til we get it right we gon’ fuck some mo' ('til we get it)  
I'mma get it (I'ma get it), 'til we get it ('til we get it) Yo, he don't know me but he settin' up to blow me, uh  
Said my Twitter pics remind him of Naomi, uh  
On the low I used to holla at his homie, uh  
Fuck it, now I'm about to ride him like a pony, yeah  
Okay, thug prolly, yo come polly  
He wanna fuck a bad Dolly and pop Molly  
I hope your pockets got a muthafuckin' pot belly  
Or is it that you never ball? John Salley  
He had the Rolls in his Royce, the tone in his voice  
Don't want a good girl, now hoes is his choice  
D-D-Dick on H, pussy on W  
Mouth on open, ass on smother you  
Ass on the cover too, Elle Magazine  
Vroom, vroom, vroom, get gasoline  
Could I be your wife? Naw we could bang though  
I got these niggas whipped - call me Django  
  
‘Til we get it right we gon' f-ck some mo' ('til we get it)  
I'mma get it (I'ma get it), 'til we get it ('til we get it)  
'Til we get it right we gon’ f-ck some mo' ('til we get it)  
I'mma get it (I'ma get it), 'til we get it ('til we get)

Derek lets a small, smirk across his lips happy Stiles is having a good time and barking lose.

Stiles, grinding all up on Derek’s cock, pushing is body flush with his Stiles grabbed Derek’s hands putting them on his hips, putting his arm around Derek’s neck  bump and grinding all over Derek.

Derek starting to feel the flow of music, starts picking up his pace and rocking and grinding at the same pace as Stiles he can feel the his blood pursuer rising, his heart rate picking up he pushed and grinds his cock harder against Stiles, ass wrapping his arms around Stiles midsection sucking on his ear.

Derek feels himself growing harder and harder the more him Stiles rub and grind Derek leans down in Stiles ear and say

“ do you feel that? That my dick pressed against your ass! see what you do to me”

Stiles, turns in Derek’s, arm’s and kissing Derek softly and says.

“whoa there big boy, clam down not tonight remember it’s a nonsexual, weekend just dance and don’t think about it “

 After drinking, a few more shots of rum and jack. Derek and stiles are back on the dance floor again Derek whispers.

“Stiles let’s get out of here and go back to our  room, I want to feel your cock sliding in and out my ass I want you Derek gripped Stiles’ shoulder in his hands, squeezing them. I want you to suck my cock. Just take me down your throat I want you to _gag_ on my cock. I want you to mark me up too. Bite me, “

Stiles looked at Derek and say’s “not tonight baby “

Derek is begging and pleading with Stiles “ Stiles please I need you I want you! “

But nothing was working in Derek’s favor tonight he looked at Stiles with his big green eye and sticking out his lip giving Stiles the puppy dog face.

Stiles, still said no Derek went to his knees, pulling Stiles pants down he warped his thick long fingers around Stiles cock.  Derek leaned down closer rubbing the head of Stiles cock on his face over his lips with his mouth parted just a enough for Stiles to feel his hot breath.

Trying to fight, the feeling of Derek’s,  breath and mouth being so close to his cock but not being able to resist any longer Stiles gave in. they left the club and off to their to room striping each other out of their clothes coming through the door.

Stiles griped the back of Derek’s head pushing his head all the down to the back of his throat on his cock he wanted his Alpha mate lover to gag. Pulling Derek’s head back up and pushing it back down again harder this time telling him Stiles, cut off with cry, as Derek pushed, his full length shaft into his ass. The wolf, took over at this point, Derek had enough time to spit on his shaft before pounding into his mate –as the wolf did most of hard work Derek was, left enjoying his lover’s reaction’s Stile,s was screaming, begging moaning for more. Derek gave it to him with every, last drop of his seed and knot Derek, said to him –“ tell me I can take you “ Stiles flipped them over where Derek was, laying back- “Talk to me Derek show me what you want”.

“ show me you want that dick take it all the way down show me how bad you want my cum “ Stiles getting a little rough pulls Derek’s hair hard enough to make Derek look him in the and lightly smacks him in the mouth then asked him again

“ how bad do you want my cum huh do you want my cum “

Stile pushes Derek down on the bed handcuffing him to the sides of the bed. Stiles slicked two of his fingers up, carefully slipping one and then the other inside Derek, slowly stretching Derek wide open . When he heard Derek moan stiles lubed himself and Derek’s cock up slowing climbing on top of Derek he lined his entrance.

Stiles, hears Derek purring he slowly eased his way down Derek’s shaft Derek griped stiles waits thrusting his self upwards into Stiles.

Rocking, their bodies back and forth Stiles slams himself down on Derek.

With each and every slam, Stiles pushes and takes Derek deeper Stiles feels Derek starting to shake. knowing he was close to letting go- Stiles slammed and thrust hard one more time sending them both over  letting out a yell Cumming together. Stiles rolls, of Derek lays beside him looking over handing Derek the key to unlock his other hand. Stiles moves closer cuddle up to Derek.

 Laying there, all loved up smelling the scented candle’s Derek tells Stiles

“I had a nice time tonight, dancing with holding you in my arms. it was nice I’m glad we took this trip I love seeing you happy like you were tonight “

Stiles, lies in bed next to him listening to Derek but also thinking ‘ _I wish it could be like this all the time ‘_ Derek seeing Stiles mind lost in another world.

“Stiles babe did you hear me ?”

Stiles nodded and agreed “yes very much so “

A little, while later they took a walk along the Beach, waiting and watch for the sun to rise. Derek sits down in the sand pulling Stiles, down in between leg’s and wrapped him in his arms he pulled Stiles, back so his back was flush with his chest laying his head on Stiles shoulder. After sitting there for a few minutes he noticed Stiles sleeping in his arms and thought.

‘ this was the best weekend of my life’

Sitting, there for a few hours holding a sleeping ,stiles he wrote in the sand Derek love’s  Stiles then drew a heat around it. Whispering in Stiles ear at the dusk of dawn.

“I love you Stiles forever “

The next, morning all the boys packed up and loaded the car and headed back home.

_Later that night_

Stiles is in his room laying bed alone no Derek while flicking through the TV guide Stiles get a phone.

“ hello”

“ this is beacon hills medical hospital may we speak with Stiles “

“ this is him “

“Stiles its Mellissa McCall”

‘hey how’s it going” Stiles wondering ‘ why is calling me and not Scott’

“not so good look I have some bad news for you “

Stiles went blank

“ uh what wrong “

‘it’s your dad Stiles he’s here right now “

‘ what happen !’

“ your dad was shot its touch go he’s in pretty bad shape Stiles “

Stiles, hurries to the hospital, to see his dad. By the time he there his dad was having surgery done the bullet was traveling fast then that thought.

Sitting, in the waiting room alone worried, his dad won’t make it he fights back  the erg to cry. ‘if I cry that means I give up my dad gives up there’s no way I will not cry’

Hours of waiting, and asking there’s nothing new on his dad finally he text Derek, at  2:00am on Monday morning

“ not going to school today been at hospital all night”

“what why are you there what’s wrong are you okay?’

“ not me my dad he was shoot last night he had to have surgery done haven’t heard in thing in a while it was touch and go for a while though”


	7. Old freinds

_Dean and Sam rolled into town late one night. Stopping at different hotels – trying to get a room for the night. Being tried due to all the driving they finally came across one by them name, Stars inn. Sam, carried all the their bags in and hit the sack- dean staying, up decided to text an old friend_

“Hey man what you are up too “

_I awoke; bright lights blaring in my eye’s my phone ringing in my ear. - Looking to the caller ID ughh I groan - not wanting to leave my comfortable position, looking down at my man I uncurl myself from him to answer the text_

_“Was sleeping! Any reason why your texting at 4 am?”Derek laid his phone on his chest waiting for a reply. Nearly, almost back to sleep his phone goes off again._

_“We are in town! You want to meet up in the am around 10?” Derek rolled his eyes and replied._

_“I guess-where do you want to meet up?”_

_“What about the old pizza place?”_

_Dean lying in bed phone his dinging –Sam says annoyed “dean who are you texting at this hour” it’s 4 in the morning. Dean looked to Sam also replied “Derek!”_

_Sam look’s weird at dean stating. “No because he’s not asleep at this time!”_

_Then another text come though to Dean’s, phone he smiles and laughs then comments, – “ Sam, Derek is going to love this Damon and Stefan are in town too”_

_Sam rolls, his eye shaking his head all he wants is sleep –“whatever dean we will talk in the morning “_

_Derek rolled, back over to cuddle his sleeping beauty, in his arms and feel his warmth once again.- then the phone goes off again not even worried about it then fall’s back to sleep holding the one he loved most in this world. ‘Stiles’ Stiles, got up showered, got dressed strolled over to Derek, waking him to kiss him goodbye for now anyway then headed out the door and off to school. A, couple of hours later_

_Derek, got dressed and, headed to the pizza place to meet his friends. When he, walked in not only Dean and Sam there but Stefan and Damon were also there. They ordered, some pizza and couple of Smirnoff’s – they, sat and talked catching up while they ate. When done eating Derek offered for them, to come back to his place._

_“Hey if you guys want you can come back to my place and hangout for while no else is there right now “_

_All the guys agreed “okay sound fun “_

_Getting, in their cars they followed Derek, back to his place. They played video games, and then played a game of catch, and a game of basketball._

_Teams_

_Derek &Dean _

_Stefan & Sam _

_Damon was the coach he watched, and called plays while the other boy’s played._

_Mean while, Stiles, was in school doing work and playing lacrosse with his buddies. – Stiles, was not having a good, day he felt sick to his stomach his head was pounding body, ached coughing Stiles, thought ‘I can’t be getting sick now our first game is in a few days and I have my dad to take care of ughh I hate being sick’_

_Stiles, ditched out of lunch to call Derek, - where he wanted to be with his boyfriend curled up in bed but he knew school was important, if he wanted to pass, and graduate high school. Stiles, dialed Derek’s number it rang a couple of time but no answer so Stiles thought ‘well maybe he’s in the shower ill call back ‘_

_He waited like 5 minutes then called again and got nothing so he texted_

_To Derek, “babe, I tried calling you but got nothing I guess, you’re in the shower call or text me when you get this love Stiles.”He waited and got nothing. Getting annoyed he texted again_

_To Derek:” Derek call me need to talk to you ASAP” after waiting, what seemed like forever, he got nothing again he growled. ‘Damn it, Derek, where the hell are you answer me?’ trying, to call again but the other line just rang and rang. leaving a voice Stiles, was pissed, where was his boyfriend, and why wasn’t he answering his phone calls or text he gave up and when back to school._

_Derek, is still outside playing, ball with his friends, who were like brothers to him all except, one they all grew up together. Damon, who went in to take a leak saw Derek’s, phone lighting up he picked it up then called out the door_

_“Yo Derek your phone is lighting up “ but Derek, didn’t pay him any mind having, too much fun playing around, it was just like the old days back in high school. With his boy’s – the boy’s took 5, to chill standing in the yard catching, their breath- this time Damon, yelled “yo D, your phone was lighting up !” Derek dropped, the ball and walked towards, Damon, to get his phone – he grabbed, his phone and looked to see who, it was his face fell and said out loud ‘” oh shit I’m in trouble now!”‘_

_The guys just looked to him as to say ‘by whom and for what?_

_Derek unlocked his phone reading the message from his boyfriend Derek grumbled “shit he’s probably pissed at me “ Dean looked over and asked “ who is pissed at you” Derek just shook his head saying his name “Stiles”_

_Oh they other guys thought until Stefan asked in a very sad and angry voice_

_“ Wait who is Stiles?” Derek, got the biggest smile, on his face his heart rate picking up speed, just thinking about his sleeping Beauty, his eye glowed his wolf whined in saddens. He missed Stiles, call his one chance to talk to him while he’s in school which was lunch time. Derek being pulled out of his thought by Stefan again asking- “D who is Stiles and why would he be mad at you ?”_

_Derek replied “Because I missed his call and we only get to talk once while he’s in school “_

_Sam jumped in “ so what just call him back “_

_Derek looked over and replied “ it’s not that simple guy’s”_

_Damon now entering the conversation “why not pick up the phone call him “_

_Then dean stated “ yeah if he is your friend he will understand it’s not that hard “_

_Derek thought, to himself ‘ they don’t understand, I never miss his call never and now he’s mad, at me how do it make it up to him god I miss him ‘_

_Derek, then stated “ you don’t understand, guys it’s that easy we been tough a lot and we promised to always be there for each other and I wasn’t there when he called “_

_Derek’s wolf, howled  from the inside ‘call him, you dumass just call’ needing to hear his voice – Derek’s eyed filled with tears, missing his boy and just wanting to pull him into a big hug right about now._

_Stiles still waiting to hear from his boyfriend were eagerly growing madder by the minute- Stiles texted him again._

_To Derek “hello is you alive? Answer the fucking phone you damn sour wolf!”_

_Derek instantly replied “yes sorry was outside playing ball couldn’t stop thinking about you left my phone in the house “_

_Stiles rolled his eye at his boyfriend’s response then texted back “ yeah whatever you say Derek but listen I’m in the nurse’s office!”_

_Derek’s, eye grow wide for one that Stiles, did not believe him and for 2 wondering and worried why was he in the nurse’s, office Derek, replied_

_“ Babe what’s wrong are you ok why are you in the nurse’s office are you hurt ?”_

_Stiles thought to him ‘ yeah you’re really worried you didn’t answer you fucking phone ‘ and rolled his eyes again but replying to Derek ._

_“No if you would of answered the damn phone you would know that I wasn’t ok and why I am here “_

_Derek gets up leaving his friends sitting on the porch for minutes not liking the idea of him and Stiles fighting. Derek replied_

_“ Stiles what is wrong why are you there “  Stiles didn’t answer him making him worry a little bit – dean strolled over to Derek and asked “everything ok buddy?”_

_Derek, turned and looked at him with sad eyes and replied “  NO “_

_Dean, then asked “ what’s wrong “ Derek just stated “ fighting with Stiles “_

_Not, a happy camper that Stiles wasn’t answering him, knowing how Stiles, felt when he didn’t pick up . Derek texted again ._

_“Stiles, come on babe, please tell me what’s wrong I’m worried, “ Stiles still didn’t answer him wanting him to know how felt._

_Derek texted, again STILES!, Answer me I said I was sorry I missed, you couldn’t stop thinking about you and your beautiful, face so I went outside and forgot my phone please don’t do this to me,! “ Stiles thought’ don’t do this to you really Derek guess I’m not supposed to be upset my feelings don’t get hurt ‘ Stiles then replied to Derek_

_“Really, Derek, don’t do this to you what my feeling can’t get hurt I can’t be upset dick move “ Derek feeling, bad he didn’t know how to reply but did “I’m sorry baby I didn’t mean to hurt you, I love you smiley face “Stiles, somewhat smiled, at the I love you part but was still very hurt, and upset and only replied with “ I love you too sour wolf “_

_Then Derek, replied again “ sorry again but are you ok can you please tell me what’s wrong? I’m really worried about you! But got nothing in return._

_Derek went back over to the porch and sat his head hanging looking at the ground- thinking ‘ you fucking jerk how could you do this to him ‘pulled out of his thoughts by Sam “ Derek everything ok did you talk to umm “ Sam forgetting the boys name Derek said “Stiles His name is Stiles “ Sam talking again “ well did he understand “ Derek shot a glare at Sam and said “ no and he’s very pissed off at me and I don’t like it when he’s mad at me I can’t stand it “_

_None of the guys other then Stefan caught on to why Derek was so upset over this he became raged at Derek and stated “ so what now you’re going to sit here like some pussy ass puppy dog who has been kicked in the ribs? Get over Derek really “_

_Damon looked at Stefan and could tell something was different with Stefan but didn’t say anything just nodded Derek looked over to him with a very annoyed look in his eyes and said “ why does it matter to you what I do huh?”_

_Stefan, just stood there he knew, at one time him and Derek, could have had something but Derek, would never admit that he was gay, or that he had feelings for him back in high school Stefan, looked down and walked away tears, strolling down his face he still loved Derek, and never stopped loving him and never would._

_Damon pissed that Derek hurt his little brother said “ D look I know you’re upset but did you have to talk to him that why he’s only trying to help and be a friend”_

_Damon, walking away, not even waiting on Derek, to answer calling, for his Little brother “ Stefan come back “ but Stefan, kept walking feeling his anger, build inside him he just wanted to rip something or someone apart more thoughtful Stiles, he was the reason Derek, just spat him._

_Damon called again” Stef come on don’t let him get you like this “_

_By the time, Damon got to his little brother, he was already in wolf form just waiting to tear, in to something Damon, pleaded with him – “Stefan come on man this isn’t the first spat, you had with D don’t let him get you come on little bro just let it go” Stefan, looking up to his big brother with tears rolling down his checks saying “ I can’t let it go Damon I just can’t “_

_Damon, thought for a minute looking at his brother Damon didn’t know about Stefan and his feeling for Derek_

_“ WHY Stefan? Tell me why !”_

_Stefan, started but stopped “ because I because I  I “ Stefan sobbing_

_Damon, sat putting a hand on his brother’s shoulder “ shh calm down talk to me “_

_Stefan, tried again, and was able to get it out “ because I love him Damon always, have always will I don’t know why but he’s the one “_

_Mean while, back at the house Derek’s, phone goes off “ It’s Stiles, “_

_Derek, lit up like a light “yes!” he yelled out loud he opened the text_

_“To my sour wolf  I love you and always will but” Derek looked weird and replied_

_“I love you too you know that babe but what ?” Stiles didn’t know how to put it to him about not coming for their plans tonight. – Stiles replied_

_“As for tonight I need a rain check I can’t make it tonight sorry !”_

_Derek growled,’ no this wasn’t happening they never bailed on their dates’_

_“What do you mean you can’t make it Stiles we have this planed for over a month and you bailing why ?”_

_Stiles, sat not knowing, what, to say he know they have planed, this a while back going to dinner, and dancing and singing and go, home watch movies Stiles, stays the night they promised they would do that every so often but tonight Stiles wasn’t, in the mood he was still very pissed at Derek, ._

_Derek, didn’t understand Stiles, replied with a lie “ dad, needs me tonight he’s in a lot of pain I’ll text you in the morning I love you xoxoxo sour wolf “_

_Stiles, hoping he could pull this off with Derek._

_Derek, replied “ok take care of your dad, or whatever it is your doing but I know your still pissed at me and I love you too good night “_

_Derek went, looking for Stefan, feeling bad for snapping at his friend like he did – he walked through, the woods calling him “Stefan “ but no answer, damn it how did he mange to piss Stiles, and Stefan, both off – after looking for about 20 minutes, he found Stefan, and Damon, and walked over them and said “ hey Damon mind I have a minute with him ?”_

_Damon growled, at him and gave him a look to kill for hurting, his brother then stood toe to toe, face to face with Derek, and stated “ you hurt him again and ill make my life’s mission to rip your throat out with my teeth! Got it ?”Derek, nodded his head and only then did Damon, leave them alone- Derek, knelt down in front of Stefan, lifting this chin, with his finger so they were looking eye to eye , and took his hand in his then stated “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to snap at you like I did I was upset because I was fighting with” and was cut off by Stefan’s voice saying “Stiles your boyfriend right “ Derek nodded his head yes and the said “I didn’t mean to hurt you I never wanted to “ Stefan just looked at him tears forming in his eye once again trying to look away from Derek –but Derek grabbed his face then said “Stefan I’m really sorry “_

_Stefan then said “ you knew I loved you back in high school and when I confessed my feelings for you ; you told me you didn’t see me that why that you wasn’t in to boys and now all the sudden that changed! What does he have that don’t or didn’t why was I not good enough for you?”  
Derek, sat blank for a minute, and turned his head away from Stefan, then looked back to him tears, forming and said “I lied I did like you I had feelings for you but I was too afraid to admit it yes I was dumb I never wanted to hurt you that was never my intention Stefan but by the time I was ready to let you in to tell you how I felt you had left you left me I didn’t leave you “ Stefan still heartbroken tired to pull away again and said “ here’s the problem Derek I never stopped loving you”_

_Stefan sobbing again pouring his heart and soul out to Derek the one he loved crossing his legs in between Derek’s Arms he asked._

_“Why Derek Why? “_

_“Why what Stefan? “_

_“Why can’t we be together? I love you !“_

_Derek grinned at him sadly and said “ because I’m in love with Stiles Stefan “_

_Stefan, went to move away, and Derek grabbed him and said “Stefan I will always love you, and have feelings for you “ Stefan, glared at him and yelled “ then why, can’t we be together Derek ?”_

_Derek, getting a little upset but trying not to show it said “ I told you why “_

_“What, does he have that I don’t why him why not me I have always loved you and wanted you from the time we hit 10 th grade “ _

_Derek, sat silent for a few, minutes trying to find a way to let Stefan down easy without, hurting him ._

_“Stefan, I’m sorry I can’t, I love Stiles he has my heart yes I loved you at one time but even then it was nothing, compared to the way I love Stiles he’s my mate “_

_“How, do you know that you couldn’t possibly, know that unless you have had mated with him? But you have to mate more once!”_

_Derek ,just sat silently and looked at Stefan, eyes getting sadder by the minute he didn’t want to hurt, Stefan and by confirming he had slept, with Stiles, more than once would hurt, him maybe and forever break him – Stefan, knew when Derek wouldn’t say, anything or even look at him that Derek and Stiles mated more then once Stefan asked._

_“Did you mate him more than once Derek ?”_

_Derek, looked up and said “what do you think Stefan?”_

_Stefan hurt even more now looks away he has sharp pains in his chest his legs and arms start twitching then starts shaking all over –Derek tired wrapping him in a hug and Stefan yelled “ get off me leave me alone why did I ever fall for you?”_

_“I don’t know, and I can’t answer that but if you listen you, will understand you will find someone that will treat you like I treat Stiles, he’s my MR right “_

_“How many times did you fuck him Derek ?“_

_Derek, had lost count but tried to remember “I don’t know, 5 or 6 times why does it matter it happen there’s not changing, it now “_

_while Derek, and Stefan, are in the wood’s still fighting over Stiles, –Stiles was at home alone, laying in bed all alone wondering to himself, ‘Idiot why didn’t you just go over there and see him you miss him call him text him do something “_

_Stiles, slid his phone out of his pocket pulling up Derek’s number, sending him a text_

_“ What are you doing?” Stiles waited, for a reply just as he started, to think he wasn’t getting anything his phone beeped_

_“ Missing, you what else would I be doing, sad face” Stiles smiled and thought ‘ he misses me that much damn we should more often ‘ but replaying back to his sour wolf._

_“Oh, I don’t know running around town loll “ Derek, had faint smile on his face happy Stiles, texted him and replied_

_“ No don’t think so I miss my sleeping beauty in my arms come over “ Stiles wished now he wouldn’t of bailed on him but replied “ I can’t, I told my dad I would stay with him tonight! Remember?”_

_Derek, knew Stiles, was lying to him and said “ stop, you only said that because you were mad at me please come over I need you “_

_Stile, wondering’ how did he know I was lying, to him ‘ but replied “ you really want me to come over,?”Derek, now pissed why he would ask that, he knew Derek didn’t like being apart._

_“ Stiles, ! Yes I want you to come over, you know I don’t like when we fight get over here, “_

_Stiles, got up and put his shoes, also grabbed a small thin jacket to put on walking to Derek’s, in nothing but his batman pj pants and a plain blue t shirt and a baby blue jacket on smiling and singing to himself he texted Derek ._

_“Sorry, about today babe guess I was being the sour wolf I love you “_

_Derek ,laughed at his mate’s message and replied “ you not a sour wolf, and its ok I love you too now hurry, up and get here “_

_In no time Stiles was at Derek’s door, hearing other male voices inside he thought,_

_‘ Who the hell is that Isaac, is staying with Danny, and Jackson tonight ‘_

_Stiles, knocks on the door, and I man he’s never met before opens, the door and says_

_“Hello, can I help you “_

_Stiles, face drains of color, and goes white as a ghost-Derek, can hear his thoughts feel his pain, smell his sent ‘wow, he’s cheating on me I don’t blame him, this guy way better looking than I am’ Derek, comes running down the stairs through the living room to the door pushed, Sam out of the way snatching Stiles up in his arms whispering in his ear_

_“ Stop it, stop it stops now Stiles, stop just stop thinking like that, I love you I want you and only you, “ landing a hard kiss on his lips to reassure him he only wants him._

_Derek’s, eyes lit up with fire, in them, while holding His Stiles, in his arms loving him holding tight, and never letting go laying claim for the taking._

_His wolf growled in happiness finally he had his man Stiles his sleeping beauty back in his arms again. Pulled out of his thoughts hearing the guy’s voice’s_

_“ What the hell was that “ the guys never knew about Derek being gay – he never told anyone._

_Dean looked to Derek who was now sitting on the porch with Stiles sitting in his lap his big strong arms wrapped around him- his Stiles in his arms god did that feel nice smiling from ear to ear with his man in his presence. Stiles turning in his arms kissing him then laying  his head between Derek’s neck and shoulder saying_

_“ I’m sorry I over reacted today I love you “_

_Derek looked over to Stiles and said “ no don’t be sorry I should have been there I should make sure I had my phone I should of answered you there’s something wrong and I wasn’t there for you I’m the one who is sorry not you had every right to be up and over react “then started kissing Stiles._

_The Dean walked over and said “ Derek man what man what the hell is this and what was that back there?” Derek detached his lips from Stiles lips and said._

_“First off, let me do this right” he Sat Stiles, up right and called all the guys out of the house then said “ guys can you, take a seat for a few minutes there’s something I need to tell you all “_

_All, they guys took a seat looking at Derek, but didn’t say anything – then Derek said_

_“Stiles, this is Dean, Damon, Sam and “but before he said his name he looked over to him with sad eye and whispered “I’m very sorry “_

_Then, started again “ and last but not least Stefan,  guys this is Stiles, my boyfriend who I love very much “_

_They all talked. For a while but then Stefan, got up and went to walk away and Derek grabbed his arm and said “Stefan, please don’t do this don’t let this ruin our friendship”_

_Stefan, glared at Derek, and growled “get off me it’s already beyond damaged you can’t fix it this time Derek”_

_Derek looks, to Stiles and says “Excuse me a minute baby”_

_Derek, follows be hide Stefan, trying to catch up to him calling, after him_

_“Stefan, come on come back please don’t do this! Why, are doing this man?”_

_Stefan, turned around and shoved Derek and screamed “just leave me the fuck alone Derek! “_

_Derek’ fangs, Ripped through his gums he threw his claws out his eyes turning red and growled a loud roar- Stiles got quite and looked around saying_

_“Everybody, be quite a minute” but the guys kept talking and being loud Stiles then said “everyone shut up for a minute something is wrong “_

_Stiles, know Derek’s growl and knew something was wrong for him to being growling loud like he was. Stiles and the other guys got up and went looking for the Derek and Stefan but by the time they got there both guys were in wolf form hunched growling at each other standing in each other face._

_“Stiles yelled “whoa guys help me get them apart “_

_Stiles grabbing, Derek, and Dean, and Damon, grabbing, Stefan pulling them apart, trying to control them while Sam, stood in between the 2 raged, men- once getting them apart Dean, and Sam, both say at the same time._

_“Well things escalated quickly! “_

_They calmed down enough to return to their self when. Damon said_

_“Guys, what the hell, were that all about? I have never seen either of go all wolf man on each other!” Stefan pulled away, from his big brother says._

_“He started it “then Derek started._

_“No you did I don’t get why your acting this way! “_

_Dean tired of hearing the entire yelling yell “Alright a fucking enough you 2 damn it “_

_Everyone looked at Dean in shock like ‘what the hell ‘then stated_

_“What the hell, is going on with you 2? you have been at each other throats since we been here damn just stop already?” Stefan then looked to Derek who was still being detained, in Stiles arms and said._

_“He’s the problem” Sam looked confused at Stefan and asked_

_“Who the little dudes? Sorry I keep forgetting your name”_

_Stiles nodded and mouthed “it’s okay “then Stefan spoke._

_“Yes him “then Stefan, made a big mistake, walking towards Stiles, with his fist balled, up and said “you little twit you’re the problem here “_

_Derek now standing tall and firm in a protective stances in front of Stiles Derek growled loud again at Stefan – Damon grabbing his little brother trying to stop a blood bath from happening yelled._

_“Stefan” but Stefan didn’t stop walking now reaching, around Derek, he grabbed Stiles and raked him the claws- Stiles, yelled in pain “mother fucker that hurt! Man what is your issue?” Derek, grabbing Stefan, and threw him backwards, at Damon and growled, “don’t fuck touch, him again your ill rip your damn throat out“ Dean and Sam jump in the middle of them Damon YELLS_

_“D, what the fuck you’re going, to fight him over some guy “Derek bites back_

_“he pissed, at me for being with Stiles, and I get that but I’m sorry, I love who I love I’m not giving Stiles, up for anyone!” the other, guys have no idea what’s going on they, all start thinking ‘why would Stefan, be mad at Derek, for being with his guy he should be happy for Derek, that he found someone he loves ‘being pulled out of their thoughts by Stefan, screaming_

_“You’re an asshole, Derek you know and knew, how I feel and felt about you, now and back in high and you told always told me you weren’t into guys and now your dating someone, who is a guy and had sex, with him more than once and you wouldn’t even give me the time, or day back school!”_

_All the guys, including Stiles, looked very confused, besides Damon then Derek yelled_

_“I told you, I was sorry, but I love Stiles, and that what you do when your with someone you love you have sex, make love whatever it is that you want to call it I never felt this way about anyone other than Stiles, yes I liked you but my feeling were never, as strong for you as they are for him! What do you want me say Stefan, I don’t love him he was a QUICK fuck, no I don’t think I want him I love him and only him I never wanted to hurt you that was never my intention I told you that earlier! why are you trying ruin what we have as a friendship?_

_Stefan, stood there heartbreaking by the minute tear falling, from his eyes at Derek’s, words then sobbed out_

_“Why couldn’t you ever just let me Derek I loved you “_

_Stiles now pissed not at Derek, but at everything and said “why, don’t you 2 just go fuck already “_

_Stefan, then started yelling at Stiles, “ you’re the reason why we are right now you’re the reason he won’t be with me you’re the problem you fucking twit you took him away and I will get him back “_

_Stiles raised, his eyebrows and said “ werewolf, or no werewolf bitch try it I’ll rip you to pieces, he’s mine and he not  going a damn place he’s not going to put his dick in you so stop your damn crying already “_

_Derek grabbed, stiles keeping him place “okay calm down “then stated to Stefan_

_“ I don’t, care what you do I’m not leaving Stiles, I love him and that the end, of it Stefan, and if you try your just going to get hurt even worse because I’ll just hate you if you think by tearing me and Stiles apart, that it will make me love you or want to fuck you, you’re out of your damn it so just go head and try it !”_

_Derek pulled Stiles back in his arms, holding him tight projecting him away from Stefan –Derek turn Stiles and himself around, walking from the situation._

_Stefan leaped at Derek’s back, throwing his arms around Derek trying to rake Stiles face with his claws, but instead got Derek’s face and chest –Derek threw Stiles to the side, turning around in painful roar, chest starched and bleeding and threw his claws out, his eye’s glowing red, he leaped at Stefan, all hell broke clawing and biting each other digging at eye’s and throats,- blacked out from the rage, they fight to the death for each other’s lives, it was a blood bath from hell , they couldn’t hear all the guys yelling “Guys stop you’re going to kill each other “_

_Stiles run over into the middle of them. Dean tries to grab, him but was too late; he slipped right out of his grip. Stiles, yell “DEREK, STOP “but Derek didn’t hear him the roars, getting louder by minute. Derek brought his hand out from underneath Stefan arm, and Stiles caught in the crossfire, Derek tore Stiles face wide open- Stiles could feel his skin rip open, the ting and burning hurt like hell now feeling the blood running down his face he Screamed, “DEREK, WHAT THE FUCK but Derek didn’t hear or see him, – stiles eventually fell to the ground from losing the amount of blood he was losing. Peter pulling in the drive way, to see Dean and Damon carrying Stiles who is covered in blood. Peter ran over to help them, asking “ what happen to him, dean responded with his eyes brows raised then looking and nodding his head toward the Derek and Stefan ,–Peter looked over in a frantic panic, he takes Stiles from them asking “ how did this happen to him?”_

_Dean looked up, and replied “ he was trying to stop  them so he ran up in the middle of them ,and Derek didn’t see him or hear him, he’s too into this fight I tried to stop him but he wouldn’t listen, I grabbed him but he pulled away and Derek clawed him.”_

_Peter, looking down at the boy was totally human ,bleeding out coloring fading from his body, his skin growing colder and colder,-Peter carried him in house wrapping him in blankets and trying to patch his face, then ran back to break up the fight. Running in the middle looking on both side, roaring as loud as he could, his eyes glowing a deep dark blue, – but that didn’t work, they were still trying to tear each other a part. Peter then yelled “HEY “but they didn’t listen then Peter yelled at the top of his lungs “DEREK, STILES IS HURT BAD!”_

_That’s all Derek needed to hear, he turn and glared at Peter, the wind started blowing and the smell of blood hit Derek right in the face, he looked down, and seen the puddle of blood that laid be him ‘ **Stiles ‘**_ was his only thought the glared back to Peter, and said “ where is he?”

Peter grabbed him by the arm then smacking him in the head and yelled “are you crazy out of your damn mind boy?”

Derek glared again and growled “where his he Peter?” Peter lead Derek to the house in the living room where Stiles and a huge puddle of blood laid –Derek shrunk to his knee’s thinking –‘no no no not him please not him ‘

Derek lifted, Stiles in his arms saying his name “ Stiles, hey Stiles, “- but stiles wouldn’t respond, to him holding him tight, and rocking his almost lifeless body, in his arms calling his name again “ Stiles baby hey Stiles “- but still nothing, coming from Derek then started screaming “ STILES, WAKE UP STILES!”Again nothing.

Derek falls, all the way to the floor now sitting with his knee’s propped up, stiles still lying, in his arms crying sobbing, and choking out –“Stiles please wake up please don’t leave me STILES please no not you please not you come back to me I’m sorry please Stiles I love you DON’T LEAVE ME! “Peter knelled down in front of Derek trying to take Stiles from but Derek protested “GET OFF LEAVE US ALONE “ 

Peter whispered” Derek, I can fix this give him to me!” Derek looked away from his boyfriends lifeless body shaking, asking “how did this happen why him?”

Derek handed Stiles to his uncle and asked “how are you going to bring him back?” Peter then said

 “I don’t have to bring him back, he’s not dead I can still hear his heart beat “

Derek nodded his head and said “I don’t care what you have to do fix him “

Peter carried, Stiles to the basement. He went through all the potions, until he found the one he needed the healing potion. He mixed it with the other stuff.

Then let it sit, and called for Derek “Derek, come here I need you a minute “

Derek come running down the stairs and said “what do you need?”

“Does stiles, have any clothes here because I’m gonna need you to put him in the shower after I’m done with him he needs to be warm “

Derek ran back up the steps, into his room. In search for warm clothes, for Stiles – he knew Stiles, left some there. But all he could find was, his one beater and a long sleeve shirt that had DC on it and his DC lounge pants and a pair of boxers and socks.

While Derek was, looking for Stiles clothes peter poured the potion, on Stiles face and chest. Instantly, he started healing but was still cold- of course.

Stiles yelled, in pain “ahh that hurts!” Peter grabbed him to keep him still and said softly “Stiles don’t move or won’t work” Derek could hear Stiles screaming bloody murder.- He come running with Stiles clothes making his way to the back of basement hurrying to see Stiles

“Peter what are you doing to him? “Derek sneered at Peter. Stiles jumped backwards when Derek came into view – Derek seen Stiles jump away that stopped Derek in his tracks. Curiosity and hurt washed over Derek’s face and the look in his eyes so distance but yet longing for Stiles.

Derek slowly strolled towards Stiles reaching his hand out telling him.

“Hey baby everything ok your okay your safe “slowly making his way to Stiles he reached his hand out to grab a hold of Stiles hand. Stiles flinched and pulled away-Derek not understanding why he was acting that way ‘what the hell going on with him’

Peter has yet to tell Derek he did this to Stiles. Peter pulled up 2 chairs nodding his head to Derek to sit down then sits down himself he looks to Derek and sighs.”Derek I need to talk to you about Stiles!”

Derek looks from Stiles to Peter Derek nodded his head and said “okay “

Peter hesitated to tell Derek but knew he had too. Peter looked Derek in his eyes and said “the reason why Stiles is pulling away and being jumpy is because you did this to him!”

Derek turns to look at stiles who just sat there and nodded his head the tears simmering in Derek eyes he mumbled “how and when?”Stiles didn’t utter a word he just looked to Peter and Derek. Peter went on to tell him Derek.

“when you were fighting with Stefan he ran up in between you two to try and stop you but you didn’t see him and you clawed his face I got here just in time to help him and stop you guys before it was death do us part “

Derek looked over to Stiles and uttered “I’m so sorry I never meant to hurt you! Why would you get in between us?”Derek was shaking uncomfortably, crying hysterically getting up from his seat strolled over Stiles asking for permission to touch him. Stiles nodded his head –Derek pulled his man into hug mumbling

“I’m sorry I didn’t know you there “


	8. the walk in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N not meant to offended anyone there is some homophobic comments

Derek was woken up by the moaning coming from the living room. He walks to the bathroom, rubbing the eye crusts out of his eyes. He does his business and stuff’s his dick back in his pants. The moans getting louder, – Derek decides to take a walk down stairs. He walks down his spiral stairs case, as he rounded the first loop of the stair case he caught sight of something that shocked him so bad he fell down the rest of the stairs yelling, “ahh my eyes “the image burning into his eyes he yells again “oh god my eyes it burns I need holy water. “ The noise startled Damon and Dean they jumped back, their junk hanging in the air. They turn to see Derek lying on the floor hands covering his eyes.

Both men laughing at Derek grabbing their clothes, then getting dressed.  Derek asked “are you guys decent yet?” Stiles walks down the stairs, seeing Derek lying on the floor hands over his eyes then comments.

“ Will you love muffins learn to use a bed that’s why they call them bedrooms  no one wants to see you sucking or injecting you’re cream sickles anywhere!”

They other men just laughed but didn’t say anything Dean thought ‘Love _Muffins really and cream sickles where did he come up with that.’ – Peter walked into the room over hearing the conversation says._

_“If you think what you saw was bad then you should have heard them this morning.”_

_Derek, Stiles both shouted “EW Peter please don’t go there TMI!”_

_While talking amongst there self’s there was a knock on the door. Derek excused himself and went and opened the door it was DR. Deaton with agent McCall._

_Derek standing the at the door, the thought running through his head ‘why is Scott’s dad here’- the agent standing in a cocky stance, looking Derek in his eyes, curved smirk upon his lips, with his cocky attitude. Opening his mouth to say something to Derek when he was cut off “before you ask I don’t know where Scott is I haven’t seen from him in a couple days! “- The agent shook his head and stated._

_“I’m not here looking for Scott, I’m here for Stiles!”- Hearing his name Stiles_ came to the door. Stiles eyes grew wide, and asked “Does Scott know you’re in town Mr. McCall? “- The agent didn’t utter a word, but shook his head- this pissed Stiles off and then retreated.

 “No disrespect agent but how do you come to town and not call your son or better yet go see your son?”

The agent the snared, - “that is none of you business, what is going on with me and my son is between us. I don’t have classify my relationship with my son. Scott and I are private manner. I’m here on business!”

Stiles curved a smirk on lips and gave the agent a smartass kind of look – ** _who the hell does he think he is coming here’_**

The agent pissed that this puny little 18 year old was talking down to him about his son the agent snapped back “ listen here Scott is my son and I will do what I want when I want when it concerns Scott !”

 Then the agent snapped at Derek “I need you both to come with me down to the station”

Derek looked at Stiles and said” let’s just go find out what going on we will talk to Scott later I’ll even take you to him! “

The agent then looked between the 2 men giving them a confused look then snapped.

“Since when did the two of you become so close and being 2 peas in a pod “

Derek looked to Deaton and mouthed” you didn’t tell him about us? “

Deaton shook his head no then mouthed he don’t like homophobes!”

Derek looked offended at Deaton ‘wow why would he call us that I thought he was cool with us being together ‘- Deaton cracked a smile shaking his head at Derek.

The drive to the station was awkwardly quite Derek sitting in the back with Stiles sitting hand in hand. They pull up to the station and shut the car off. Derek letting go of Stiles hand getting out of the car first he held the door open for his (hot lips) Stiles lips curved a smirk. Walking to the station door. Derek opened the door for Stiles grabbing his hand in front of the agent smirking an evil grin at Stiles and Deaton

Deaton padded Derek’s shoulder laughing hanging his head. Walking passed agent McCall grinning. Deaton knowing that he couldn’t stand homophobes- the agent glanced at Derek and Stiles rolling his eyes and huffing in their direction.

Agent douche bag dick McCall was chatting with another officer when he looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Derek and Stiles sitting side by side but Stiles sitting facing Derek in huge tongue war or lip lock maybe a hot make out session –when he let comment slip out and roll off his lips.

“What a bunch of dick eating tongue dashing homos such a sad sad world these kids live in these days!”- But little did he know Derek had bat hearing and heard every word. Derek pulled Stiles in closer kissing him harder then pulling away for just a minute and made sure he makes his comment loud enough to where agent douche bag would hear him – “ kiss me hard hot lips and when you’re not shoving my tongue down your  throat I want you to shove my cock down your throat and take me all the down making yourself gag on it- suck me hard and fast raking your teeth against the skin on my dick make cum and lick my dick I want you to sip every last drip out of the head of dick!” looking over at the agent when he done lips curved into a smirk.

Agent McCall feeling sick to his stomach feels himself gag and throwing up in his mouth pushing the officer he was once talking to out of the way to make it to the bathroom on time getting to the bathroom just barely making he let it go. While he’s in the bathroom throwing up his guts Derek sits in enjoyment simmering in thoughts – ‘that was great bet he won’t say anything else will he ‘

Douche bag agent McCall cleans himself up walking to his office calling the 2 men in the office- sitting in his chair he throws a file on his desk looking Derek and Stiles in their eye he asked

“any idea why your friends were drunk running down the street streaking yelling I’m free of pants I don’t like pants or got the alcohol from.-Isaac and Jackson sitting in the next room laughing as they hear douche bag agent McCall questioning their friends-Derek, Stiles Isaac and Jackson curved smirks on their face as they begin to all shout at the same time “PETER DID IT!’ Derek and Stiles laughing not knowing they were there in the next room. McCall looks at them wondering why they were laughing uncontrollably.

Stiles looks to Derek smirked still curved and his lips face redder then anything Derek give stiles a friendly slap on the arm laughing just as hard.

Agent McCall starts getting frustrated asking the boys again “why were they drinking and streaking down the street yelling I’m free of pants I don’t like pants””

Derek looked back up at the agent and said again at the same time all the boys shouted “PETER DONE IT “ just as the boys were sitting up in their chairs to leave Stiles phone rings  its Scott Stiles answers the call

“yo Scott what’s up “ turning to look at the agent with another smirk the agent shakes his head walking out of the office meeting up with their 2 friends from the next room Stiles hears his name

“Stiles Demetri Stilinski gets in here “

Stiles looks to Derek then say to Scott.

“Hey man I’ll call you back my dad is calling me”

Derek cracks out a smile giggle at Stiles middle name and says “is that your middle name man you’re parents must have really hated you!”Stiles glares at Derek not assumed at his enjoyment of his middle name-Stiles says “well what’s your middle?”

Derek just standing there shaking his not announcing his middle name and says

“You may never know” John frustrated with his son he yells again.

 “Demetri I’m not telling you again to get in here “ 

Stiles face turns red from embarrassment walking away going to his dad and screeched at john “dad must keep shouting my middle name in front of my friends most importantly Derek?”  The other boys waiting on Stiles outside the office Derek says to Isaac and Jackson “you guys not going to believe what I walked in on this morning”

The boy had fighting look on their face and said “what “

Derek standing crossing his he begins “well a couple of my old high school buddies are in town and I was woke up this morning do to moaning so I starting walking down the steps and I fall on my ass yelling oh god my eyes they burn I need holy water all because I walked in on my friends fucking in my living room “

The boy’s mouths fell open then started laughing at Derek’s reaction to his friends

“Wow that’s pretty messed up! They were in your living room?” few minutes later Stiles come storming out of the office slamming the door be hide him walking right passed Derek and his friends- Derek runs after him trying to grab him to stop him or slow him down but Stiles just kept going finally getting outside he stop and leans against the wall of the building Derek walks up to him and ask

“Love muffin what’s wrong?” Stiles just shook his head not wanting to put all his stress on Derek not utter a word the thought he could just deal with it.-Derek wouldn’t let up.

 “Stiles don’t ignore me what the hell is going on what happen in there”

Stile again just stood there stating silent-Derek fed up he says “fine you don’t want to tell me I’ll just go ask your dad then”

Stiles, grabbed Derek by the arm and say, ‘I’ll tell you later I don’t feel like talking about it right now okay!” Derek shakes his head, seeing Stiles teeth starting to chatter, on this cold day he walks up to him and wraps him in his arms, keeping him warm. – they go back inside and Isaac offers to them a ride home. The whole home Stiles was quite, this was odd Derek thought.

‘Stiles quite something is really wrong’

They get out of the car walking up to the house,  unlocking the door and going inside, they hear moaning Derek thought’ oh god not again, ‘ – the moaning coming from upstairs he knew who it was and shouted “ hey be a little quitter up there please we don’t need to hear you having butt sex “

Calling and getting take out for night so dinner did not have to be cooked; being thankful Stiles was with him again tonight- showering the boys getting in together. By the time they were the food was there Derek paid the guy the money, shouting

“Isaac come eat food is here” after eating. In addition, getting clean up, Derek and Stiles went up to Derek’s room snuggling together in the bed, Derek holding Stiles tight in his arms, not wanting ever wanting to let go, wearing nothing but their boxer. Derek nuzzled his face into Stiles back laying there almost asleep he hears a faint sob coming from Stiles,

Stiles lying all wrapped up nice and cozy tears quietly making their way down his cheeks his nose getting stuffy from crying throat starting to hurt from trying to hide the face of crying listening to Derek breath and feeling skin pressed Derek’s-thoughts running through his mind ‘this nice but I’m sure going to miss this’

Stiles start replaying the augerment between him and his dad at the station in his head.

FLASH BACK

“Stiles Demetri Stilinski get in here”

Demetri I’m not going to tell you again to get in here”

Walking in to the office his dad says “you’re not going to be happy about this but do to Agent McCall I might be relocated to another sheriff’s office in another state and your going with me “

Stiles sat shaking his head then stated “ no you promised no more moving after we moved here “

John standing there crossing his arms and said “I know what I said but I didn’t think I would be relocated there’s no change this Stiles if we have to go then we go “

Stiles did not like this idea at all yet again he would be leaving his friends his boyfriend he didn’t want to move he wanted to stay with Derek and his friend Stiles spat back “ no I’m not leaving I like it here and all my friends again would be here and Derek dad what about Derek “

John didn’t say a word knowing this was going to be hard for Stiles leaving Derek would hurt but looking at his son he sits down next to him saying.

“ Stiles I know you really like Derek and its going to hurt leaving him be hide but you will find someone else just as good as Derek “

Stiles eyes grew wide thinking ‘is he saying break up with Derek I can’t break up with Derek ‘

Stiles shook his head in protest and said

“Dad I can’t just break up with him it’s more complicated than that “

John looked back to his son eye brows raised with look that’s between what do you mean and confused- seeing his sons knuckles now white and balled into fist he says” Stiles I don’t understand I know you have the hots for Derek and you like him! How can it be complicated?”

Shaking his head in anger in just about a sob, he says, “Because dad I don’t just like Derek and haven’t for a long time I kind of I umm I love him!”

John didn’t know they were that involved he didn’t know his son had completely fell that hard in love with Derek or for Derek and then states “I’m sorry son but I will not just leave you here if I have to go”

Stiles stood up pissed off at his dad and said “you don’t understand what you’re asking me to do dad you asking me to break up and leave the love of my life dad this isn’t just a puppy love thing I want to be with him I already gave up one life to move here I know that was our fault and now asking me to do it again that’s not fair!”

John shouted at stiles “you will do what I tell you to do Stiles “

Stiles was more than pissed now and shouted “don’t you think I have lost enough already dad come on now “

The augerment picking up and getting more heated “what have you lost huh tell me one thing that has went so wrong in your life that you feel   this way”

John not even thinking about Stiles situation with Cassie-Stiles just more than shouted “MY SON! That’s the one thing that went wrong in my life losing my son don’t you think that losing him was enough even though I was only 16 I would have been a good daddy I loved him and Derek helps me cope Derek is my everything dad how would you of felt of someone was trying to make you leave mom and lose everything good in your life?”

John retoured “you are everything good in my life that I have left, Stiles you think leaving you here would be easy for me, no I’m sorry you feel your life has been so bad. yes losing him was bad for everyone Stiles it hurt me,  for one he is my grandson and for two seeing my son the only valuable thing in my life cry and feel the way you did broken my heart. You think I do not know you would not have been a good dad. but he was taken for a reason Stiles so you go back to school and have a life and I’m sorry that happened to you but I love you and I will not lose you for some other guy “

Stiles just said “I’m not leaving Derek I love him “

That was the last thing Stiles said walking out off the office and slamming the door be hide him only to be cashed down by Derek.

End of flash back

Derek whispered in Stiles ear “why are you crying baby “

Stiles rolled over to face Derek then said “we need to talk about today “

Derek letting go of Stiles knowing something was wrong he could feel it in his heart and said, “okay what’s going on “

Stiles shook his head crying harder thinking ‘how am I going to tell him I might have to leave and leave him ‘

Stiles begins “look the fight with my dad was about you “

“What do mean about me what did I do “

“Nothing you did Derek but Agent douche bag might be having my dad relocated to another sheriff’s office “

Derek did not understand why that would have anything to do with him and Stiles

“Okay so “

“No you don’t get it he will be relocated in another state and I would have to go with him “

Derek shakes his head now understanding Stiles he says.

 “No this can’t be happing I’m not going to let this happen”

Sitting in bed Derek pulls Stiles closer to him holding in his arms Derek feels his own tears welling up in his eyes. His eye begin to burn from holding them back trying to be strong for Stiles his hand roamed Stiles body finally making their way to his hair and neck he held him tight with one hand while running his fingers with his other hand - Stiles feeling Derek breathing pick up a panic went through him then he state

“Just because we may have to leave doesn’t mean we have to break up we can still see each other I will fight for us I love you Derek and nothing changes that “

The next morning Stiles is woken up by loud music he get up out of bed pulling his sweat pants and tank top on he walks to the top of the stairs going down them he around the first loop to see his boyfriend surrounded by pictures of them together while he’s sitting in the middle of the floor listening to one of Stiles favorite songs

Hearing the tune to song that was playing Stiles walks down the rest of the steps walking over to Derek kneeling down wrapping his arms around him singing they lyrics to the song

I’m not a perfect person

There are many things I wish I didn’t do

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I’ve found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

I’m sorry that I hurt you

It’s something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through

Derek turned kissing Stiles and says “please don’t leave me I would be nothing without you I love you please I can feel my heart breaking in a million pieces”

Stiles shakes his head and says “ I told you I will fight I’m not going to go without a fight I don’t what it takes I’m fighting but I’m going to need your help okay “

Derek nodded his head Derek jumps up and says “ I have an idea if your dad has to move you can move in with me”

Later that day Derek drops Stiles off at his house – Stiles walks in his house hearing dad on the phone he sits on the couch

“ look I don’t know what his problem is only thing I can think of he don’t like the way I handle the cases but that’s no reason to relocate me I have never missed a day of work I have never called out that’s what matters I will go above your head if I have too “

Hanging up the phone John seeing Stiles sit on the couch he says “hey what’s up kiddo “Stiles shakes his and says “what was that all about “

John sighs “nothing just fighting with my boss trying to keep my job here because I don’t want to move from here either “

Stiles sat there quietly and utter a word back hoping maybe they could stay

 


	9. Court Hearing

Chapter 9

Court heating

Derek woke to sound of his alarm. Rolling over to hit the snooze bottom he looked at the calendar it said November 30. He jumped out of in a hurry he strolled over to his closet pulling out his suit and rest of his clothes for today. Forgetting all about his court hearing being pushed back from October to now, he headed for the shower. After about 10 minutes, he gets out shaving brushing his teeth and getting dressed, He’s already to go- he walked down his stairs walking into his kitchen grabbing a bottle of water to go,. Snatching his camro keys and wallet, off the table he walks out the door- climbing in his car putting the keys in the ignition, He starts the car, backing out of his drive way onto the road he zips down the street,.

20 to 25 minutes of driving he pulls into the dissention parking lot, Parking the car and shutting off the car, he climbs out of the drivers’ seat he shuts the door locking it, - walking into the court house he strolls over to the front Desk and says

“Hi Mam my name is Derek Hale I have a court hearing here today at 10:00 and I have never had to do this so I don’t know where to go”

The woman put his name into the computer but got nothing and says “sir what is your doc number “

Derek pulled his wallet out, sliding her a piece of paper – she put the doc number in, pulling up his information she writes down a number, and sliding it to him with a smile on her face, and eyes full of lust she says “ have a good day and best of luck to you “

Derek flashed a smile and says, “Thank you and same to you “

Strolling towards the court room looking down at the paper, he says “room 223”

Looking at the numbers above the doors, he finds the room. Walking in going to the front of the room, and says “excuse me you’re honor but my name is Derek Hale and I have hearing in this room today at 10:00 “

The judge nodded, and says “okay sir take a seat your case will start soon we have to wait on his lawyer to get here “

Derek takes a sit, pulling his phone out before turning it off, he send out a text to his one and only hot lips.

To Stiles ; “ love muffin, in court hope you can make it today I would love to see your face if you call and I don’t answer it’s because my phone is off love you “

Turning his phone off, he puts it back in his pocket, then the doors of the room open, he turns to see who it is, of course no one other then chase, with his lawyer sitting in their seats across from Derek – about another 5 minutes, Derek’s lawyer come in.

Derek stood to shake his hand, then both of them being seated, the judge says

“Mr. Hale, it says here you beat this young man, over here to a bloody pulp, you did a lot of damage to this young man”

Derek curved a smirk, just thinking about beating chases ass, that night a little over 2 months ago but then said “ yes you’re   honor I did “

After the hearing going on for about, 1 hour the court room doors come open, everyone stop talking turning around seeing who was coming in. Derek’s face lit up his eyes sparkled with happiness and joy,-Derek flashed Stiles a big smile, mouthing “hey” Stiles lips curved into a smirk, mouthing “hey baby “Stiles winks, at Derek. The judge gaining everyone’s attention, again he speaks “Mr. Morgan can you tell me your side of the story as to what happen that night on august 31 “

Chase looks up to Stiles, he say “yeah that’s faggots boyfriend, beat me to a bloody pulp because I punched him in the face, for yelling at my sister who is sitting be hide me “

Derek’s lawyer stands and says

” objection, you’re honor that word is offense to my client”

Chase smirks, in amusement looking to Stiles, and says “I never knew why, Cassie liked you so much but now I do it’s because you were a fairy “

Derek grows mad, and can feel his anger building, by the minute feeling his body temperature pick up, to where his blood was boiling, baling his hands into fist he’s ready to let loose, and beat this little shit again- Derek’s wolf whining in anger, ready to release full force, trying to clam himself he takes a deep breath, his face red body temperature hot, blood boiling hot he looks to Stiles as to say

 ‘I’m going to jail, for life for killing this kid ‘

Stiles shakes, his head and mouth “clam down its ok I’m ok “

Derek dose as Stiles ask, not wanting to end up back in jail, and putting Stiles through all the pain again – the judge speaks once again “

“Mr. Morgan those comments are unnecessary, straighten up or I will with hold you in compete of court.”

As of right now it seems, Derek maybe getting off the hook ,with a slap on the wrist which would nice, but they still have a while of the hearing – finally the hearing picks up after, a while the judge says “I’m going to take a 10 minute recesses, I will be back with the verdict “

After the judge leaves the room, Derek stands up, and says “excuse me, for a minute “

His lawyer get up and moves ,to the side Derek strolls over to Stiles, and give him a hug and kiss then say “ hey hot lips, I didn’t think you were going to make it here“

Stiles shrug his shoulders and say “you really think I would miss your court hearing, come on Derek you know me better then that “

Derek replied, and said “I didn’t say I thought you would miss it, I was just hoping you could come, I know you been busy with your dad, and all I miss you, and I was just hoping to see you that all “

Stiles smiled, and said “ yeah I miss you too, after your done here maybe we can go grab something to eat, and catch up or maybe even go have sex in your car, wink “

Derek just laughed, and said” that would be nice, since we haven’t had the time to in a while, I miss touching you and kissing you “

Derek grabs Stiles, hand holding for a minute and says “I miss this, I miss you we haven’t been an apart this long since I was locked up, come stay with me this weekend”

Stiles nodded, and said “sound fun I miss you too, and I miss us “Stiles hung his head, feeling bad for not spending as much time with, Derek lately but he been so busy, he didn’t know what else to say –Derek lifted, his face with his finger, and kissed him hard and said “don’t do that, don’t turn your pretty brown eyes away from don’t feel guilty I know you are busy I understand “

But Stiles turns away, again and comments “but I should make time for you for us, and I didn’t how can I not feel bad Derek “

Just as Derek went to reply, the judge came out sitting down and says

 “Take your seats “Derek pulled, Stiles and said “come sit be hide me I want to feel close to you “

Derek and Stiles, sit down in their seats, the judge begins to speak “Mr. Hale can you please stand “

Derek complied, and stood before the judge then he says “

“Mr. Hale, I sentence you to 6 months to a year in lock up, but on your behalf with good time you’re time will probably be shorter “

Stiles shout “NO, this is not fair! Why isn’t chase getting any time, he salted me first why is Derek being the one who is getting punished? “

Stiles runs over, to Derek grabbing him by the waist, latching on to him and says

“Please don’t, take him away! Can’t you just put him on probation or something?”

But the judge says “I’m very sorry sir, but with damage that was done probation won’t cover it “

Derek grabs, Stiles and pulls up into his arms, hugging him tight not want to let go, feeling his body against his, was wonderful and says “ it’s okay baby the time will pass in no time, I will be out soon I love you just umm, “ but with the tears welling in his eyes, and his throat burning he couldn’t speak, his voice cracking he trys again “ just don’t go anywhere wait for me  don’t you leave me you hear me Stiles stay with me “

Stiles look, at him in eyes and say “I’ll never leave you Derek I love you I’ll wait forever if I have too “

Derek leans down, kissing Stiles maybe for the last time in a year, kissing as hard and as for long as he could, then he felt another pair of hand on him pulling and tugging, on him but he was fighting, to stay with Stiles the officer pull hared, until they guys are part slapping the cuffs on Derek they say

 “Time is up sir we have to go “

As they are walking away, with Derek Stiles yells

“DEREK!”

Tears flowing down his face, reaching and grabbing, and shouting for Derek he shouts again

“Derek! “

Derek looks back, tears flowing do checks, he shouts “Stiles I love you “ the officer shoving, Derek down the hall he shouts again, wanting to hear Stiles say it back, he shouts again

“I love you Stiles “

Stiles hear, Derek and shouts “I love you too Derek I love you “

Now out of ear and eye sight Derek sobs picturing Stiles sad face in his head

Stiles sink‘s to the floor crying and sobbing still shouting

“DEREK pleases DEREK! “

Cassie walked to Stiles, trying to console him but Stiles just shouted “

 Get the hell away from me “

John standing, outside the court room door hears Stiles yelling, he walking in the room to see his son sitting in the middle of the floor, balling but when he didn’t see Derek he knew got some time, kneeled down grabbing, his son wrapping him in his arms, whispering “shh it’s ok it’s all going to be okay Son dad is here “

John now sitting, holding Stiles in his arms, rocking him back and forth trying to him calm down, this always worked when he would have a bad dream or night mare, or even when he was just upset but not this time,- after a few minutes john pulled Stiles up off floor, and walking him out of the building, putting him the car just as the officer was walking Derek out to the police car –Derek seen john and Stiles and shouted to john “ john take care of him for me tell him I love him “

John nodded his head to Derek – climbing in the diver’s, seat he looked over to see Stiles just dazed out of this world, he reached over top of him grabbing his seat belt and hooking it, then putting the key in the ignition starting the car. The drive home was quite, either of them said a word- pulling up to the house, Stiles climbs out of the car and walks to the front door, unlocking the door he opens it, he bolted right to his room throwing himself on his bed, with not even a care in world  

The next couple of days Stiles hooked school didn’t go to lacrosse practice he soaked around the house not wanting to eat not even wanting to leave his room for that matter he stayed in bed doing nothing but looking at pictures of Derek reading his text from days before listening to songs they listen to together but one really hit Stiles in the heart singing every lyric to the song

I never felt anything in the world like this before

Now I’m missing and wishing

 You would come back though my door, ooh

Why did you have to go? You could’ve let me know

So now I’m all alone.

Stiles voice cracking now crying harder but he keeps singing he turns to song to hear their song playing now he lets all his feelings come out hurt anger saddens happiness beginning to tear his room apart he turns the song up again singing the lyrics to the song

 

Close your eyes, make a wish  
And blow out the candlelight  
For tonight is just your night  
We're goanna celebrate all through the night  
  
Pour the wine, light the fire  
Girl, your wish is my command  
I submit to your demands  
I will do anything, girl, you need only ask  
  
I'll make love 2 you like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight, baby, all through the night  
I'll make love 2 you when you want me to  
And I will not let go 'til you tell me to  
  
Girl relax, let's go slow  
I ain't got nowhere to go  
I'm just goanna concentrate on you  
Girl, are you ready? It's goanna be a long night  
  
Throw your clothes on the floor  
I'm goanna take my clothes off too  
I made plans to be with you  
Girl, whatever you ask me, you know I will do  
  
I'll make love 2 you like you want me to

I'll make love 2 you like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight, baby, all through the night  
I'll make love 2 you when you want me to  
And I will not let go 'til you tell me to  
  
Baby, tonight is your night  
And I will do you right  
Just make a wish on your night  
Anything that you ask  
I will give you the love of your life  
  
I'll make love 2 you like you want me to  
(I'll make love)  
And I'll hold you tight, baby, all through the night  
(Hold you tight)

I'll make love 2 you when you want me to  
(I'll make love)  
And I will not let go 'til you tell me to  
  
I'll make love 2 you like you want me to  
(I'll make love)  
And I'll hold you tight, baby, all through the night  
(Hold you tight)  
I'll make love 2 you when you want me to  
(I'll make love)  
And I will not let go 'til you tell me to  


The song finally over Stiles again laying on his bed he looks to the his laptop –getting up strolling over it he picks up and carries it back to his bed sitting down he opens the computer putting his password in pulling up the internet he goes to a website getting the directions writing them down he grabs his shoes and jacket. Walking to his jeep he climbs in the divers seat putting the keys in the ignition he back out of the drive way- driving  down the road he makes a right on to the highway.

After driving for about 5 and half hours he pulls up in front of a huge gate shutting off the jeep he climbs out making his way through the gate he walks up and down these little path ways until he gets where he wants to be- sitting down on the ground he rubs his head then his arms and says

“Hey buddy I know I haven’t been here in quite a while but I’ve been quite the busy bee I just wanted to let you know I haven’t forgot about you. You know your birthday is coming soon ’ I can’t believe you’ll  be 3 daddy just wanted to say he loves you and misses you very much I wish I could hold you in my arms again “

Sitting there for hours talking to his as soon as he cried it started to pour down rain as if the baby was crying too  looking up he says “ I know baby we will be together again someday just remember daddy will always love you more than anything in this world looking at the head stone reading his name

Colton Dawson Cade Stilinski then he says “ god do I miss you I loved everything about you you’re sandy brown hair you emerald green eyes your soft tan skin you little fingers and toes hearing you cry in the middle of the night “

While still talking to his baby boy his phones rings but the number comes up unknown but he takes the call any way he answers and says

“ Stiles speaking “

The voice on the other line sounded worried and said

“ Hot lips are you ok ?”

Stiles sigh and say “yeah I’ll be okay just got a lot on my mind right now that’s all! But are you ok?”

Derek smiles and says “ yeah I’m okay just missing you that are all “

The rain picking up and now thundering and lighting out Derek can hear the thunder loud and clear then ask

“Baby where are you are you outside ?”

  
Stiles smiles at hearing calling him baby and responded with

“Yeah I took a drive trying to clear my head and ended up in my old town and at the grave yard”

Derek now worried about him wondering ‘why would he be at the grave yard in his old town and asked

“ What are you doing all the way out in joppa town baby?”

Stiles didn’t want to lie to Derek so he hitched a breath not thinking about that he never told Derek the baby’s name and said

“I’m visiting Colton “

Derek thought to himself who the hell is Colton, and why would he be at the grave yard, and then asked voice all husky and worried

“Stiles, who the hell is Colton, and why are you meeting him in a grave yard 5 hours away from home?”

Alight blub went off in Stiles head, remembering he never told Derek, and replied

“Sour wolf calm down, you have nothing to worry about, just listen to me hear me out before you go all wolf man on me “

Derek didn’t like the idea, of Stiles telling him not to go all wolf man, and said

“What the hell does that Stiles, “the anger building, as they spoke Stiles can feel the tension, and said

“Babe I was joking, just listen remember when we first got together and Cassie and I were fighting about me leaving and the baby my son? “

Derek now listening and agreed “yeah! How could I forget why? “

“Well I never told you, what his name was his name is, Colton Dawson Cade “

Derek hearing stiles get upset, by saying his name Derek replied.

“ oh that’s a very pretty name, baby why did you all the way out there by yourself to visit him ,why didn’t you get your dad to go with you? “

Stiles sobbed and said.

“Well his 3rd birthday is coming up and I just wanted to let him know I didn’t forget him! “

Later that night Stiles lays in bed, watching TV, cuddled up with one of Colton’s baby blankets, crying his self to sleep.

The next morning Stiles woke to the smell of pancakes and maple syrup getting up out of bed he walks to his door opening the door he walks to the bathroom doing what he needed to then headed to stairs when he heard the sound of a woman’s voice he rolled his knowing who it was thinking

’ oh god do I really gotta deal with her this morning ‘

Walking down the stairs through the living room into the kitchen his dad says

“Morning son! You hungry I made pancakes?”

Stiles, shakes his head and says “not really dad but thanks “

John standing looking at Stiles and says “Stiles this is getting out of hand you haven’t eaten in days you need to eat “

Stile pulls up his pants sitting in the chair he says “dad I’m just not hungry “

John sits next to him and says “ look bud I know this is hard on you, but do think Derek would want this, what you think he would if he was told that you’re not eating and taking care of yourself this? Isn’t healthy bud you need to eat please even if it’s 1 pancake! “

Stiles nods in agreement getting up from his seat strolling towards the stove grabbing a plate off the counter and a fork he picks up two pancakes going back to the table dumping syrup on his pancakes then grabbing a soda he sits to eat his breakfast as he’s eating his phone rings an unknown number coming up on the caller ID he know exactly who it is he lays his fork down and answers his phone

“Morning how you doing “john taps Stiles and says “ tell him I said hi and to behave and come home soon “

Stiles lips curved into a smirk and mouth “ok I will “

Derek talking he can Stiles happy this morning and says “well someone had their happy flakes this morning “

Stiles smirk grows bigger and says “well my favorite man is on the phone and he always makes me smile “

Derek lips curved into a smirked from ear to ear and replied “ well glad to know I make you smile even when I’m not there  baby I miss you “

Stiles smile fades and says “I miss you too sour wolf and we still have long time to go yet but we can make the best of it “

Derek sat in a room all alone talking to stiles and says “oh yeah and how’s that “

Stiles replied “ well in just a minute we both be all alone if you know what I mean”

Derek laughing on the other line says “oh yeah I know what you mean so talk to me Stiles tell me you want me “

Stiles shut his bed room door locking it he strips his pants off talking back to Derek “ Derek I want you I want to feel your lips wrapped around my dick then take me all down your throat to my balls and gag on my dick then pull me out and kiss and suck my balls in your mouth”

Derek jerking his dick in his hand moaning into the phone telling Stiles

“oh god hot lips I can feel your dick in my mouth your balls rubbing against my face I can taste your pre cum dripping into my mouth god you make me so hard I need to feel your dick in my ass baby hmm Stiles tell me more “

Stiles now jerking his dick hard pulling out a picture of Derek he tells him

“hmm Derek I want to taste your balls in my mouth I want you to teabag me baby then lube up your fingers and feel you slid them in my ass fucking me hard and fast then slide your dick in me and push all the way so I can feel you in my stomach I want the pain god baby bite me tear my skin with your teeth allying your marks all over me I want to feel you hands wrap around my dick and jerking my dick umm Derek “

Derek pulling on his self harder he’s moaning and groaning into the phone “Stiles oh Stiles fuck me hard me hard  slide your dick in and out of me slam back to me baby then pull out aiming my dick in your face can I cum in your face and mouth Stiles ughh baby please take me in your mouth and suck every last drop of cum out of dick “

Stiles, nearly ready to cum but trys to hold, off for Derek to cum. first he says “ Derek do you to cum baby cum all over in my face mouth my chest my ass my dick oh hmm Derek I’ go going ugh going to cum Derek cum for me “

Derek, jerking and pulling harder and fast, is bringing his climax to the top sweating like crazy. His clothes are soaked, after a few more pumps on his dick he shouts

“Oh god, ugh hmm baby oh STILES!”

Finally, both guys Cumming together they are out breath, and Derek says “baby my time is up, I’ll you tonight I love you, and thank you for sex it was great “

Stiles replies “I love you too baby ill be waiting for your call and yes it was great”

Stiles go to the bathroom, and clean up walking back down the stairs, and into the kitchen he says “dad can you reheat me food please”

He sits back down, in the chair talking to his dad he says, “Dad Derek says hi “

John turned, handing Stiles his plate and says “how is he doing? I know it’s only been a couple of days but still! “

Stiles grins, and says “ well he’s doing  great, now that “ but john cut him off,  with his eye brows raised, and said “ Stiles we don’t need to know, nor do we want to know “ Stiles laughed, out loud with his dad and said “ oh dad do I love you “

After eating john, Stiles and Julia sat and talked, for a while then Stiles phone goes off, it’s a text from Scott saying.

 “Dude, you’ll never guess who just showed up at my door this morning “

Stiles could only guess one person,’ Scotts dad’ but just replied with “who? “

Scott typing quickly, and pissed and replied with. “My asshole father, he said he’s been in town for while now “

Stiles shook his head pissed, that Scott was upset and replied “man don’t get mad but fuck him you don’t need him “

John asked “Stiles what’s wrong? “

Stiles told his dad, “agent douche bag, showed up at Scotts with morning and he’s upset “

John just nodded.

Stiles texted Scott “hey man I know I haven’t really been around or up to hanging out! Do you maybe want to come over and chill with me?”

Scott missed his buddy so he replied “yeah sure as long as your dad says it’s ok “

Stiles went to his dad’s bedroom knocking before walking in saying

“Dad can I come in a minute “john turned and said “of course Stiles “

Stiles opens the door walking plopping on the bed he said “ dad since your gonna be out with Julia tonight and Derek can’t make phone for another 2 hours can Scott come over and hang out for a while ?“  John turned to look at his son and said

“Stiles I don’t care but I’m not gonna come and slip on any clothes again am I “

Stiles gave his a disgusting look and said “ ewe dad that’s just nasty it’s Scott not Derek “

Stiles now grossed out his dad laughing and said “Stiles I don’t have a problem with Scott coming over why would even ask? You 2 are like brothers! “

Stiles texted Scott “my dad said yeah you could come chill bring the other boys I’m in of some company “

Scott replied “who all do you want there “

Stile replied thinking ‘I really don’t want Jackson here but it wouldn’t be fair’

“You, Danny Isaac, Ethan Aiden, and Jackson”

Stiles texted all friends “my house tonight 8;00”

John was leaving with Julia and said to Stiles “ look have fun there’s money on the counter I know Scott is going to bring the other boys so just don’t tear the house a part I won’t be back until 12 so don’t be too loud and no cops at my house “

 John and Julia Getting ready to walk out the door the boys bombarded the door with some Smirnoff in their hand john turns to look at Stiles and the other boys and says “  no streaking down the street boys “

All the boys laughing john all shouted “PETER DID IT “

But it wasn’t the same without Derek but still funny as hell john just laughed and shut the door be hide him.

Danny handing all they boys a bottle then pulled out a huge bottle of whiskey and said “ this is for when they are gone”

All they boys shouted “oh yeah “

Stiles say “ well if you think that’s fun I got something in my room that will make it a lot more fun “

All the boy run up the steps with bottle in hand Stiles turns the music on playing the song don’t tell em

All the boys sing the words of the song Stiles pulls out a bag of weed and saying

“ Anyone want to get high tonight ?” the boys shouting  “ HELL YEAH !”

Stiles clears off his night stand putting the Pictures of Derek away not wanting to think about him and his night with his friends be dull he rolls them a couple of blunts and lights one up then opening his bottle he takes a hit then another then passing it Scott- Scott takes a couple of hits then handing it to Danny who took 2hits the blunt went around finally making its way back to Stiles he flips the lit part and before putting it in his mouth he says “ guys I want to do something this is a shotgun it’s the best high you will ever get “ all the boys come over and sat in front of Stiles now putting the flame in his mouth closing his lips around it grabbing each one of their faces exhaling blowing smoke up their nose and into their mouths the boys inhaling the smoke they all coughed blowing it out  they all laugh then the Stiles puts on the song living young wild and free the boys all singing and dancing and hitting the blunt then taking a drink out of their bottles

So what we get drunk?  
So what we smoke weed?  
We’re just having fun  
We don’t care who sees  
So what we go out?  
That’s how it's supposed to be  
Living young and wild and free  
  
 _[Verse 1: Wiz Khalifa]_  
Uh, Uh huh  
So what I keep ‘em rolled up?  
Saggin’ my pants, not caring what I show  
Keep it real with my niggas  
Keep it player for these hoes  
And look clean don't it?  
Washed it the other day, watch how you lean on it  
Give me some 501 jeans on it  
Roll joints bigger than King Kong’s fingers  
And smoke them hoes down ’til they stingers  
You a class clown and if I skip for the day  
I’m with your bitch smokin’ grade A  
  
 _[Verse 1: Snoop Dogg]_  
You know what?  
It’s like I’m 17 again  
Peach fuzz on my face  
Looking’, on the case  
Tryna find a hella taste  
Oh my god, I’m on the chase, Chevy  
It's gettin’ kinda heavy, relevant, selling’ it  
Dippin’ away, time keeps slipping’ away  
Zip in the safe, flipping’ for pay  
Tipping’ like I’m drippin’ in paint  
Up front, four blunts, like, “Khalifa put the weed in a J”  
  
 _[Hook]_  
  
 _[Verse 2: Wiz Khalifa]_  
And I don't even care  
Cause if me and my team in there  
There's gonna be some weed in the air  
Tell 'em Mac  
  
 _[Verse 2: Snoop Dogg]_  
Blowin' everywhere we going' and now you knowing'  
When I step right up, get my lighter so I can light up  
  
 _[Wiz Khalifa]_  
That's how it should be done  
Soon as you thinking' you're down  
Find how to turn things around  
Now things are lookin' up  
  
 _[Snoop Dogg]_  
From the ground up, pound up, this Taylor Gang  
So turn my sound up and mount up and do my thang  
  
 _[Wiz Khalifa]_  
Now I'm chillin', fresh outta class, feelin'  
Like I'm on my own and I could probably own a building  
Got my own car, no job, no children  
Had a science project, me and Mac killed it  
  
 _[Snoop Dogg]_  
T-H-C, M-A-C, D-E-V, H-D-3, high as me  
This is us, we gon' fuss  
And we gon' fight and we gon' roll  
And live off life  
  
 _[Hook]_  
  
 _[Bridge: Wiz Khalifa]_  
Yeah, roll one, smoke one  
When you live like this you’re supposed to party  
Roll one, smoke one, and we all just having fun  
So we just, roll one, smoke one  
When you live like this you’re supposed to party  
Roll one, smoke one, and we all just having fun

The boys now drinking the bottle of whiskey and smoking the 2nd blunt getting the munchies going down to the kitchen making food making one hell of a mess everywhere Ethan rubbing all over Stiles and Danny being goofy from the weed Stiles shout “Ethan stop rubbing your dick on my ass that’s your department with Danny “

They laugh Isaac hears a phone ringing he yells “hey someone phone is ringing “

Stiles pulls his phone out of his pocket seeing it is Derek he slides his finger a crossed it answering “ yo it’s Stiles “

Derek could tell something was different in his voice and says

 “Stiles are you drunk “

Stiles replied “maybe just a little “

Derek can hear the loud music and the other boys shouting in the background  

“hey Derek what’s up man “

Derek kind of annoyed says “ what are you having a party tonight “

“ Stile spat at Derek not meaning too “ no I just have Scott and them over why what’s wrong with that !“  Derek pulled the phone away from his ear thinking

‘ wow did he really just snapped at me what the fuck ‘

The boys still shout in the back Derek can’t really hear Stiles and says “ babe can you go into another room or outside you know I only have 25 minutes at night to talk “

Stiles not wanting to leave his friends snapped and said “ yeah fine if I have too “

Derek now a little pissed and hurt he says “ look Stiles if you don’t want to talk to me then don’t talk I just called to say good night and I love you “

But Stiles didn’t say anything back because he lost in another world- Derek waiting on Stiles to answer him says “ okay I guess your ro busy with the boys and getting drunk to talk to me and tell me good night fuck it ill just call you in the morning “

Later that night the boys all finally passed out a little after midnight john and Julia walk through the door walking into on hell of a mess john yells

“ Damn you Stiles I told you not to tear my house apart “

John goes through cleaning up the house once again be hide Stiles

The next morning john gets up knowing the boys had school he walks to Stiles room opening the door to see the boys all bunked together Danny and Isaac Jackson and Aiden Stiles and Ethan then seeing all the empty bottles then one huge whiskey bottle empty laying on the floor and the weed baggy laying on the night stand john mumbled “I’m going to kill them all “

John says “boys “ but got nothing not a one of them moved- john then yelled “BOYS “

They all jumped up shouting “huh”

He looked at them and said get cleaned up you all have school you guys can all use something of Stiles your all about the same size theres extra tooth brushes in hall closet get one put your name on it and use then after school you all will be here to clean this shit up “

The boys nodded in agreement getting up and heading downstairs getting something to eat and drink sitting at the table the boy had a huge head sitting in quite Stiles phone rings he slid his finger a cross the screen answering he says

“ morning baby “

Derek not amused he says “morning Stiles “

Stiles didn’t understand why Derek was being so standoffish he says

“what no nick name this morning “

Derek rolled his eyes and sighed and said “ I don’t have much time I just called to say have a good and  I love you “

Stiles getting upset and annoyed say “ why are you in such  a rush this morning why don’t you want to talk to me “

Derek replied “  oh now you want to be all loving and sweet and want to talk “

Stiles didn’t understand why Derek was being grumpy and said “ why are you being a sour wolf “

Derek said “ oh I don’t know maybe when I called you last night you were drunk and snapped at me more than once and didn’t even want to talk to me “

Stiles confused as to what Derek was saying “Derek what are you talking about I didn’t snap at you last night “

Derek said “Stiles were you that twisted last night you don’t even remember what you said to me or what I said to you “

Stiles still confused and said “Derek I wasn’t that drunk, baby I was just trying to have a good time I missed you and need some company so I had Scott and the other guys come over “

Derek not wanting to fight with Stiles but was pissed about last night and said

“ Stiles I called you to talk last night to talk before they shut all phone calls down and you didn’t even want to talk to me I asked you to walk outside so we could talk because it was so loud I couldn’t hear you and you said yeah fine if I have too so I told you good night and I love you and you never said bye or I love you back so yeah I’m a little pissed and now you don’t even remember you must have been pretty twisted and out there to not even say I love you back who else was there Stiles that was more important then talking to your boyfriend the one you say you love  “

Derek was more then pissed he was hurt he felt like Stiles forgot all about him and didn’t care any more – Stiles standing on his porch said bite back into the phone

“wow really Derek I can’t even believe you just said that to me I do love you and I miss you so fucking much it hurts okay so yeah I had a couple of drinks and smoked some pot with my friends to try and easy the pain but I still went to bed with you on my mind and for as far of who all was here I’ll tell and you can even talk to because they are all sitting inside at my kitchen table  but you know what I have to get ready and get dressed for school I’ll talk to you later if you call since you feel I don’t love you like I say I do if I didn’t love you Derek I wouldn’t been there for your court hearing I would wait by the phone for your beck and call and better yet I would never fucked you !

With that stiles hung up the phone walking back inside he didn’t say a word to his friend he went up showered brushed his teeth and got dressed for school then getting backpack together he sat on his bed frustrated with himself and Derek- after the other boys got done eating they went up Stiles had clothes out for them already they all showered and brushed their teeth and heading off to school.

Scott put his hand on Stiles shoulder and said “ I heard you on the phone with Derek this morning are you? You must feel really bad to wear your gray sleep sweat pants and Derek’s gray long sleeve shirt to school”

Stiles just shook his head and said “ Derek is mad because I got drunk and high with you and the guys last night he even went as far as in so many words saying I didn’t love him “

Scott shook his head and said “ man he will get over it you are allowed to have fun” 


	10. jail/Stiles

Derek laid in his bunk, nothing to do waiting on rec time. He wanted go to the gym and work ou,t then to back to bunk to eat lunch. God, did he miss being able to eat and do what he wanted to do when he wanted to do it. While lying in bed, he couldn’t help but think of Stiles – not talking to him since their fight, a little over week ago. Stiles, wouldn’t answer any of his calls. hour after hour, he would call hoping Stiles would pick up but john always seemed to answer and say Stiles ,wasn’t home. day after day, he would call but got the same result .lying there thinking

 ‘why did I have to yell, at him you’re so  stupid so what he got drunk, smoked a little bit of pot with his friends, and I accused him of something he didn’t do. ‘

Being, pulled out of his thought. the officers calling “rec time “ Derek jumped, out of bed and went to his cell door, letting them out in order. Finally getting to him ,after about 20minutes –Derek, ready to go when opening his cell door walking out onto the tier ,getting handcuffed and shackled. the officers led him to the rec room.

Once getting there Derek, worked out excursing  his muscles. before lifting weights’-doing 30 pushups. and going on to do 30 sit ups, then 30 squats and finally ,30 jumping jacks he strolls over to the weight bench putting 50plbs  weights on each side. Laying on the bench he lifts up the weights then after about 30 minutes, he adds another 20 to each side lifting again for another 15 minutes. he stands up then lifting again doing arm curls. – the officers come in calling

 “lunch time”

Getting handcuffed and shackled again. walking back to their bunks they are let in their rooms one by one. Once back in his cell, on his bunk he awaits his food. While waiting for his food he sits again, thinking about Stiles. He calls to the officer “guard” the officer walks, to his cell door the he asked “ may I make a phone before I eat “the officer nodded his head unlocking, his cell door .

The officer leads him to the private room, and closes the door – putting 50 cent, into the phone booth he dials Stiles number, hoping to maybe get lucky and get Stiles. But this time he gets Julia.

He speaks into the phone “ugh hi this Derek! Would Stiles happen to be around?”

Julia replied “hang on just a moment and I will check and see if he is in!”

While Julia, checks to see if Stiles Is home. Derek gets lost in thought, ‘ maybe he moved on and he’s trying to let me down easy, but would he do that, you might of fucked up this time’

Being pulled out of thought by sound, of a familiar voice speaking into the phone.

“Derek hello! Are you there?” Derek speaks up and says “hey you”

“Hey” was all Stiles, said back. Derek sad, that Stiles sounded like he didn’t want to talk he ask.

“Ugh are you busy or do you have a few minutes to talk?”

“no I’m not busy! “

“I been calling you and your dad said you haven’t been home! “

Stiles sighs, and rolls his and says “here we go look, if you called to fight I’m gonna hang up! “

Derek quick to say “No I didn’t call to fight, it’s just nice hearing your voice Stiles I wasn’t trying to be an ass, I was just trying to make sure your okay that’s all! “

Stiles lips curved a smirk, and he replied “yeah everything is good. I just been busy, with the team and school, I fell be hide and my grades dropped, and I’ve been working really hard to get them back up, and it’s nice to hear you voice as well. I been meaning to come see you just with school and all I haven’t had any free time!”

Derek smiled, and said “I was starting to think you forgot about me! Stiles I miss you!”

“I miss you too. Why would you think that, Derek I told you before I love you and I’m not going anywhere so stop thinking like that “

Derek was quite, for a minute and then said “look about last time we talked, I just wanted to say I’m sorry I didn’t mean to go off like I did. And I wanted to let you know that, I love you too.  Look I gotta go eats its lunch time I’ll call you later babe!”

 But before hanging he says into the phone “Stiles “- Stiles talking back into the phone

 “Yeah sourwolf “Derek then said “just one more thing I forgot to tell you I love you!”

Stiles says “ I love you too go eat before your lunch is over “- hanging up the phone. Derek walks back out of the room allowing the officer to hand cuff him again.

 Taking him back to his cell.

Going, to sit on his bed his roommate hands him a plate, and says “here they brought your food and I got it for you so you could eat “

Derek takes the plate, from the guy and says “thank you, you didn’t have to do that “

The guy nodded his head and said “No problem if it were me I would want my roommate to grab my food”

Derek sits upon his bed, picking up his fork shoving food in his mouth. happy he finally got to talk to Stiles, after having to wait a week. –  waiting to hear from Stiles tore him apart broke him down to nothing.- while sitting on his bed, stuffing bite after bite in his mouth his cell mate said

“Man can I ask you a question? “-Derek looks up at his cell mate, and nodded his head yes. The guy then stated

 “ I see you have pictures of that boy on your wall is you little brother or son ?”

Derek turns ,to see his pictures of  Stiles on the wall, next to his bunk.- his lips turn upwards into a smirk seeing how happy Stiles, was being with him and turns back to his cell mate and says.

“Ugh umm acutely no he um he’s my boyfriend “

The guy not really understanding, what Derek meant by boyfriend. He s say “that s cool you have a buddy you’re that close to “

Derek giving him a confused glare, and says

 “no he’s not just a friend that I’m close with he’s my boyfriend we are together in a relationship one that we are both very happy in “

The guy looks to Derek looking confused thinking ‘good looking guys why would they want to be together sexually’

But the guy extended his hand and days “by the way my name is Dave I am your new cell mate”

Derek extended his hand shaking Dave’s – Derek and Dave sat and talked for hours.

The officers call “last phone call before lights out “Derek jumps up and says to Dave” excuse me for a few minutes I have to call my boyfriend before to tell him goodnight”

Derek calls to the officer “guard I’d like to make a phone call “ the officer strolls over to Derek’s cell unlocking and opening the once again escorting him to the phone room opening the door he shoves Derek in the room and slams the door shut be hide him.

Derek puts 50 cent into the phone booth dialing Stiles number once again but his phone this time.

The phone rings a couple of times- Derek was just to hang up when he heard Stiles frantic voice on the other end of the line.

“Derek hello Derek don’t hang up I’m here “

Derek smiles and says “hey there hot lips! What are you up too why are you so out of breath? “

“Nothing really I was just got out of the shower and I heard the phone ringing so I hurried to get to it”

Derek, feels a burning in his chest and curved his lips into a smirk and says “oh that’s hot! “

Stiles smirk, and say “well if you think that’s hot wait to you hear this I’m only wearing a towel a white towel at that! “

Derek can feel his body getting hot, his hands getting clammy, he says “now that’s what you call sexy I’m picturing you in that and the things I would love to do to you! “

Stiles getting heated, he slide’s his hand under his towel and says “well why you picture yourself ravishing my body! “

Derek hitches a breath in chest. trying not to get all excited he growls, “oh god stiles touch yourself for me get it your dick hard and say my name! “

By the time Derek gets done talking Stiles is moaning into the phone with hand wrapped around his dick and the other rubbing over his lower abdomen his towel now laying on the floor- Stiles says

“Derek I need to feel your touch. You’re body rubbing over mine see your face lying above mine!”

Derek lays against the wall, feeling his member more than slightly hard, he slides his hand down his pants playing with his shaf,t he moans into the phone.

“St Stiles! “

Stiles now gripping the computer desk so hard, his knuckles are white stroking his member fast and hard moaning at his own touch and to the sound of Derek’s moans he tells Derek.

“picture my hand stroking you’re  dick , kissing all down your sexy ass body, my  other hand grabbing your ass. tell me you want me Derek I need to hear to you say it Derek tell me you want me ! “

Derek wiggling out of his clothes, now covered in sweat, body shaking as he’s bringing himself to his own climax knees getting weak Derek growls into the phone.

“Oh I want your sexy ass Stiles,  I fucking want you so fucking bad I want your dick your ass I want to taste you’re cum in my mouth I want to cum on myself and watch you lick it off me !“

Stiles start to tremble and shaking feeling his climax to the max he groans Derek I’m go going to cuuuum!”

Derek now kneeling on the floor picturing Stiles lying under him he cum’s growling and shouts.

 “Ugh Stiles  take my cum! “

The officer hears him yell he opens the door but can’t see Derek and says.

 “Your time is almost up you need to say your goodbyes and hang up “

Derek flusrted says into the phone “Stiles cum please cum for me my time is almost up “

Stiles hearing Derek asking him to he shakes violently and cum’s with a shout “De Derek “

Hearing Stiles cum Derek smirked and says “does that feel baby “

Stiles breath shaky he says “yeah “Derek sighs knowing he’s gotta go he says “baby I hate to do this to you after all that but I have to go I love you and I miss you very much! Can I call you tomorrow in the morning before you go to school if they give me the chance? “

Stiles replies “ yeah of course you can call me anytime sourwolf and I love you too and miss you as well goodnight don’t let the bed bugs bite sweet dreams dream of me “

Derek can hear Stiles voice braking and cracking knowing he was in tears he tears up himself – he _hated_ hearing Stiles like this. Derek replied

“ I always dream of you baby are you okay Stiles I’m sorry “

“I’ll be okay night “

With that being said Stiles hung up first. Derek listening to the dial tone on his end he hangs up the phone wiping his eyes as he called for the officer to let him out “ officer I’m done “

Derek walks back to his cell climbing on his bunk he turns to the wall pulling down a picture of Stiles his Stiles the tears still rolling down his face and still pouring from his eyes Dave asks

“Man are you okay “

Derek not tearing his eyes away from the picture of Stiles and says “ I will be I just need a minute.”Dave trying to make Derek feel better he says.

“Do you maybe want to talk and get what’s on your chest off?”

Derek sat there silent for a minute then said

“ I just miss him !”

Dave could understand he missed his family and he only been there one night he then said.

“ can I ask you why you’re here ?”

Derek laid the picture down on the bunk next to him and said

“ well this guy that my boyfriend was friends with punched him in the mouth and I beat the shit out of him for it, I was arrested then got out on bail,  then went to court and I got 1 year and maybe 6 months if I have goodtime “

Dave shook his head and then said “ how long have you and this guy been together?”

“ almost 2 months  but we knew we loved each other for a long time and when got together that night we just hooked “

“ how long did you know each other before hooking up?”

  
“it was nearing the 2 year mark “

Dave then asked “ if you don’t mind telling me what is his name ?”

Derek sat quite not really wanting to say his name and upset himself again but answered anyway

“umm his name Is Stiles “

Dave looked wired at Derek and said “ what the hell kind of name is Stiles ?”

Derek laughed getting the from most people and shook his head

 “I don’t know the meaning be hide his name but I don’t really care I love him for him not for his name “

Derek picking up the picture once again he hands it to Dave and said  “ this is my Stiles “

Dave took the picture from Derek looking at it closely he says “wow good looking boy you go there but not to be rude he don’t look like he’s gay  how old is he “

“ he just turned 18 and I just turned 25”

Dave looked at the time sighing he knew it was just about time for lights to be cut off but talking to Derek passed time by quicker then he thought trying to learn more about him and gain a friend for the time being- Derek sitting there again thinking about Stiles he couldn’t help but think of him how could he not.

The officers then yell “ light out assholes “

Derek reached over turning off his lamp putting his head phone in he looked over to Dave and said

“ thanks for the talk  and night man see you in the morning “

Dave just waved not wanting to get into trouble – Derek flipping through songs on his ipod he finally came to one he wanted to listen to. Lying there in bed he starts humming and singing the words looks to Stiles Picture he can’t help but cry

 

 

 

 

Have I told you how good it feels to be me,  
When I'm in you?  
I can only stay clean  
When you are around.  
Don't let me fall.  
If I close my eyes forever,  
Would it ease the pain?  
Could I breathe again?  
  
[Chorus:]

Maybe I'm addicted,  
I'm out of control,  
But you're the drug  
That keeps me from dying.  
Maybe I'm a liar,  
But all I really know is  
You're the only reason I'm trying

 

I am wasted away,  
I made a million mistakes.  
Am I too late?  
There is a storm in my head;  
It rains on my bed  
When you are not here.  
I'm not afraid of dying,  
But I am afraid of losing you

[Chorus:]  
Maybe I'm addicted,  
I'm out of control,  
But you're the drug  
That keeps me from dying.  
Maybe I'm a liar,  
But all I really know is  
You're the only reason I'm trying

When you're lying next to me  
Love is going through to me.  
Oh it's beautiful.  
Everything is clear to me  
'till I hit reality  
And I lose it all...  
I lose it all...  
I lose it all.  
I lose it all...  
Nah nah nah  
Nah nah nah....  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah.....  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah....  
  
You're the only reason,  
Yeah, you're the only reason I'm trying,  
Oh, I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying,  
Don't want to lose it all,  
Don't want to lose it all,  
I'm trying, I'm trying..  
I'm trying...  
Yeah, you know I'm addicted,  
You know I'm addicted,  
Yeah, you know I'm addicted...

the song hit a spot in Derek’s heart replying the song over and over before playing another- Derek sits up in his bunk leaning over and kissing his picture of Stiles an wishpers 

“ you are my drug hot lips I love you “

Derek finally laying down cuddled his blanket in his arms then off to falling asleep.

Stiles lays in his bed watching TV not being able to get comfortable getting up out of the bed going through his shirts in the closet he comes to a stop when he seen the name  Hale he pulls it off the hanger throwing it on over top his tank top and putting a pair of lounge pants on matching to color of the shirt which were baby blue and navy blue he strolls back to his laying down once again finally he falls asleep

The next morning Stiles woke to the sound of Julia’s voice coming from the kitchen –getting out of bed and walking to his door opening it he went towards the steps – walking in the kitchen pouring himself a cup of coffee then walking to the table to sit down.

While sitting there talking to John and Julia john looked to Stiles noticing what he was wearing and said 

“rough night I take it “

Stiles looked confused and said “ huh “

John then pointed to his shirt and said again “ rough night “

Stiles just nodded and didn’t say a word –john patted his sons back and said “ it will be okay time will by and before you know he will be here “

Stiles smiled at thought of Derek being at his house thinking ‘ oh the fun we will have then ‘ and then said

“ shit dad you think we tore the house up before just wait until his year is up “

John raised his brows and said “ I don’t think so boy and what is up with you smoking pot again”

Stiles hung his head knowing his dad was upset with him over the drinking and weed night and said

“ sorry I don’t do it all the time only when I feel sad”

“what do you mean you don’t do it all the time you shouldn’t be smoking it at all “

“ dad I was really upset even you said that I wasn’t right so I was hurting over Derek and I missed him so much that night I couldn’t take it so me and my guys got a little high “

John looked at stiles and said “a little high Stiles that bag of weed was empty and you had blunt wrappers everywhere there were empty bottles all over your room and a whisky bottle since when do you drink whiskey ?”  


Stiles didn’t say anything but john went on “then I come to wake you up In the morning and you and Ethan are in the same bed what is with that I thought he was with Danny boy “

Stiles laughed out loud and said “ dad were only sleeping and Ethan and Danny are together Ethan would never hurt Danny “

“ from what I seen it was a little more then sleeping Stiles “

“what do you mean “

When I walked into your room you Ethan were all cuddled up together and your lips touching in a kiss “

Stiles shook his head no  and said “ no way dad I wouldn’t make out with him I wouldn’t do that to Derek and Ethan wouldn’t do that to Danny I might have been fucked up but I think I would remember kissing someone other then Derek “

John stood and said “Stiles you and Ethan were in such a lip lock god couldn’t pull you apart I;m not saying there’s anything wrong with it but you need to watch what you’re doing “

Stiles dyeing him and Ethan kissing he stood and said “ dad I wouldn’t do that I ‘m happy in love with Derek and I would never do anything to hurt him “

John put his hands on Stiles shoulders and said “ Stiles I’m not saying you were trying to hurt Derek but you boys were so out of it you wouldn’t remember talking to the pope I just hope it didn’t go anywhere else a kiss Is no big deal I don’t care I’m just saying be careful “

Stiles getting ready to walk away when the house phone rang he turned and said “ I got it “

Strolling over to pick up the phone he says “ hello’

“hey there hot lips just called to tell you good morning and I dreamed about you all night “

Stiles smirked at hearing Derek’s voice and said

 “ oh yeah I hope it was a good dream “

“of course it was “

Derek really in the need to see Stiles he says “ look I know you have school but today is a visit day and I was thinking maybe you could come see me “

Stiles turned to see his dad still standing there so he couldn’t really say yes so he said

I can’t promise but I will try “

“ okay I just really need to see your pretty face pictures just won’t cut it right now “

Stiles and Derek talked for a few more minutes before hanging up –Getting off the phone Stiles goes to get dressed decided he was going to hook school just this once to go see Derek .

Stiles walks outside climbing into his jeep and pulling off driving down the road a little ways and waits for his dad to leave.

After waiting for what seemed to be forever his dad finally leaves the house and heads to work – Stiles goes back to the house up to his room changing clothes and then off to see Derek

Driving about half hour he finally makes it to the lock center where Derek was being held walking into the building signing the sign in sheet then taking a seat waiting on an offcer to take him to the visitor room  

Finally an officer came and got Stiles walking him back to the room opening the door there waited Derek.

Stiles walks into the room hearing the door close be hide him he curved a sexy smirk at Derek and said

“Hey sour wolf how you been “

Derek not in the mood to talk he strolls over to Stiles planting one hell of a kiss on his lips Stiles kissed him back after kissing for a few minutes Derek pulls back and says

“Better now that you’re here “

Derek leads Stiles to the table sitting down hand in hand he started to talk

“So I missed you so much its not funny “

“I know missed you too Derek like bad “

While talking Derek starts rubbing his hand all over Stiles and says

“want to have some fun with me while you’re here “

Stiles nodded his head and said “go for it “

Now kissing like crazy hands all over each other their clothes come off piece by piece until they are naked-Derek stood up picking Stiles up wrapping his legs around his stomach.

Kissing Stiles neck then biting into Stiles flesh making him bleed he can taste Stile blood on his tongue he groans at the taste then laying Stiles down on the table.

Sliding his fingers in his mouth getting them wet he shots Stiles a look and says

“Ready “

Stiles nodded his head.

Derek slowly slid a finger past Stiles’ tight ring of muscle, almost groaning at the heat; soon enough, he slid a second digit in, carefully working him with his fingers. He pulled Stiles closer, He nipped at any exposed flesh he could reach, groaning out “God, you smell so you good, you drive me crazy.”

Stiles flipped them over so he can have full rein of Derek

Stiles kissed Derek’s lips then kissed down his body, all the down his legs and back up until he stopped at Derek’s cock, looking up to Derek as if to ask if it was ok Derek nodded his head and said

 

 

“Do what you want baby, I would love to feel your lips around my cock. “

Stiles sucked in a deep breath, wrapping slim fingers around Derek’s cock –which was already oozing pre-cum.  Leaning down, Stiles licked up the bead up pre-cum, groaning quietly as the flavor touched his tongue.

“God, you taste so fucking good. “ Stiles’ voice was low and husky.  “Talk to me Derek, tell me what you want me to do.

Derek gripped Stiles’ shoulder in his hands, squeezing them. “I want you to suck my cock. Just take me down your throat as much as you can –I want you to _gag_ on my cock. I want you to mark me up too. Bite me, scratch me up…just fucking let everyone know that I’m yours and you’re mine. “

Stiles, who kept his fingers wrapped around Derek’s cock, slowly started to stroke, circling the head with his thumb. Stiles flipped them around so that Derek was on his hands and knees with Stiles behind him, before reaching over and grabbing their kiwi scented lube off the night stand. He slicked two of his fingers up, carefully slipping one and then the other inside Derek, slowly stretching Derek open, twisting and scissoring his fingers. When he heard the moan slip past Derek’s parted lips, Stiles’ lips curved in a smirk. “Does it feel good Der?”

Derek whimpered as Stiles pulled his fingers out of ass only to spit in his hand and slick up his cock lining it up with Derek’s hole he pushed in gently and careful not to hurt Derek slowly thrusting in and out Derek whimpers again “fuck me had smack your ball to my ass Stiles “

Derek wanting to make Stiles feel as good as he did right now he reached back cuffing Stiles balls in his hand playing with his balls he can Feel Stiles starting to shake Derek says “cum for me baby “

After thrusting in and out and stroking Derek’s dick couple of times leaning down Stile bit Derek so hard he almost took a chunk of skin Derek shouted “ ouch babe “ sending the both over the edge they climaxed together for the first time in a while “

Collapsing on the table, Derek took Stiles lips in his kissing him again, –Derek standing pulling Stiles in his arms. Hugging him he whispers in his ear

“I miss you I got to get out of here and home to you! “

Stiles pulls away from, Derek looking in his eyes he says.

“Derek don’t do anything stupid we can make it though this we just have to stay strong “

Derek sits on top of the table grabbing Stiles by his hips and pulling him toward him holding him still between his shooting him a sad eye glare and said

“Stiles I can’t do this anymore being away from you is to hard I just wanna die when I’m not with you I can’t stand not being with you “

Stiles hangs his head tears welling in his eyes and says

“I don’t like you being here either Derek but there’s nothing we can do I miss you so much it hurts but we have to learn to cope right now if you try something and get caught you’re going to get more time and then you will be away longer and I can’t do that “

Derek puts his hand under Stiles chin lifting his face to see his eyes but Stiles pulls away –Derek giving him a concerned look wondering why he keeps pulling away from him Derek says “

“Stiles is there something wrong “

“No “

“Then why do you keep pulling away from me all I want is to hold you and love you while we have the time “

Stiles look to Derek wanting nothing more than to be in his arms and being loved the piping up he says

“Derek look I have to tell you something and you’re going to be mad “  

Derek hung his head thinking’ oh go he found someone else he don’t want me anymore ‘

Derek grabs his hand and says “ baby I don’t care what he has that I don’t I’ll love you better just don’t leave me”

“I’m not going anywhere Derek that’s not what I need to tell you “

“then what is it “

Stiles hangs his head and says

“the night that I got drunk and high with the guys umm we all kind of fell asleep but” being cut off by Derek

“so what you were drunk and high no big deal I’m over it Stiles “

“ no Derek listen to me I did something that I’m not proud of”

“Stiles what could you possibly do that was so wrong or so bad “

Stiles about damn near shouted “ Damn it Derek just let me get this out I need to tell you before I change my mind”

Derek now standing grabbing Stiles and shouts “ don’t you get it I don’t care its in the pass all I care about is us being here now and being together”

Stiles turn and shout at Derek “I fucking kissed Ethan. Derek walks around Stiles and says

“What did you say did I hear you right?”

“I kissed him Derek I didn’t mean to I don’t even remember doing it my dad just told me this morning before you called”

Derek dropped to his knees in front of Stiles and shouts

“you kissed him really Stiles were that lonely you kiss someone else what the hell “

Stiles hung his head and whimpered “ I’m sorry Derek I didn’t mean for it to happen it just did “

“ so let me get this right you kissed him then have phone sex with me and then come here and fuck me really I can’t fucking believe this you told me you would for me and you’re out kissing other guys “

Stiles didn’t know what to say turning away from Derek walking to the door to leave Derek shouts

“Stiles don’t go “

Stopping dead in his tracks he turns to look at Derek and says “ I love you I’m sorry I hurt you “

Derek pulls Stiles down to him taking his lips in his and says “sorry you were drunk shit happens I’m hurt yes but I forgive you don’t leave us like this “

Stiles whimper “Derek I feel really bad I’m so sorry “

Derek takes Stiles lips in his again pulling back he pulls Stiles into a hug and says

“just remember the feeling of my lips on yours remember how they taste and this wont happen again I love you and I’m not going to let this pull us apart “

Just siting on the floor all curled up in a ball in Derek’s arms –Derek rocks him and says

“we are okay baby let it go “

The Officer opens the door and says “Hale time is up lets go “ Derek looks down at Stiles and says thanks for the sex that was much needed and come see me again I love you be safe going home “

Stiles learns up taking Derek’s lips in his “I love you too I’ll be back to see you call me later “

With that’s stiles left heading home he texted Scott

Scott sitting in class his phone beeps shoving his hand in pocket pulling out hi phone only to read the text from Stiles.

“Dude I need you to get my work today and drop it off before my dad gets home “

Scott replied “ man where are you why aren’t you here in school “

Coming to a stop at red light stiles answers his text

“I went to see Derek I haven’t been there to see him since he was locked up and I just needed to see him today “

Scott laying down his pencil hiding his phone as his teacher stood up  replying to his text

“okay what time does he get off I have plans with Alison today after school “

“ around 7 please try to be there before he gets home I don’t want him to know I hooked to go see Derek he will me “

“Your 18 why do you care what he says and worried about what he will do?”

Stiles rolled his eyes and thought ‘ he’s still my dad I love him ‘ then replied

“I don’t care if I am 18 he is still my dad and I don’t want to let him down “

“okay I’ll be there around 6 that’s the only free time I have “

“thanks man “


	11. Fighting / confinement lockdown

Derek woke sweat pouring off him. Breath hitched in his chest sharp pain going through his head trying to move he winced in pain. Opening his eyes to see the bright lights closing them again not being able to look at them – Derek left as if eyes were on fire they burned so bad. Derek opened his mouth trying to talk only find put he couldn’t speak. – finally getting the strength to open his eyes again dealing with the burning he looked around seeing his legs strapped to something but couldn’t make out what. Trying to move again he winced even more the thought running through his head ‘ what hell is going on where am I’ Derek groaned pain running thro his body but why is he so pain.

Finally nurse came in the room grinning she said “ MR. Hale it’s nice to see your awake your probably wondering what s going on well I’m going to tell you “

Derek shot her a look of confusion then she stated “I don’t know if you remember but you were involved in a fight trying to stop it your were stabbed muplite times we sewed you up you were hit in the head with a shank the whole jail is on lock down”

Derek lying there thoughts running through his head “I should being healing why I ain’t healing my wolf should healed me “

The nurse unstrapped Derek’s legs and pulled the mouth piece out of mouth then helping Derek sit up the nurse said

“Here take these they will help with the pain” Derek putting out his hand taking the pills and popping them in his mouth taking a drink of water swallowing the pain pills- now being able to talk  he says

“how long have I been out of it “

The nurse turns and picked up his chart and read over it then looking back to Derek saying

“ well it’s been about 3and half days it was touch and go for while but we managed to save you. You were cut pretty deep but which womb was a little deeper then the last one you stabbed in you lower abdomen 3 time in 3 different spots and you were stabbed in you upper thigh twice and your upper bicep 4 times overall you have like 130 stitches in your body “

Derek shook his looking at his body he was bandaged up but something still didn’t make since he should healed.

Derek looked over at the clock on the wall and asked “do you if anyone has called or came to visit me with in the last couple of days “

The nurse looked at the chart once again the replied with “you had some phone calls but your chart don’t state who called “

Lifting Derek’s arms and legs keeping them from being still he winced and groaned in pain.

Stiles sitting at home worried he hasn’t heard from Derek in the last couple of days but why something was wrong he got up and went to get dressed changing out of his shorts and tank top into good dress clothe he was going to see Derek . Driving up to jail pulling up in the visitor parking a lot finding a parking spot he turned off the jeep getting  out he locked the doors-walking over to the gate hitting the buzzer. The gate open walking through the gates to the front door of the prison hitting another buzzer waiting to be let in – A few minutes passed by the doors opening he walks in to the front desk signing the sign sheet and Derek hale under the inmate name. Sitting down in a chair waiting for an officer after waiting a few minutes an officer walked over leading Stiles to the visitor room letting him the door.

Stiles walks in the room taking a seat the officer says “the inmate you here to see will be down in a few minutes”

Derek sitting in a dark cold room almost asleep from the pain pills trying to move his body screaming in pain when he hears the door creep open and someone say

“Derek Hale, you have a visitor here to see you “

Derek lifts  his head looking to the female officer and asked “who is it “

The woman looked to him and said “a very handsome young male he says he’s worried about you “

Derek sits up slowly body hurting all over know his pretty banged up stab marks every where his left eye black and blue his nose black and lips busted he thought ‘I would hate to see what the other guys look like damn now I have to go Stiles and he’s not going to be happy about this ‘

Derek got up off his bunk walking to the door –going through the door walking down the tier finally making his way to the visitor room. Opening the he sees Stiles who has his back to him walking around the table to sit down but had his head down low not looking at stiles.

Stiles start talking “where in the hell have you been I’ve been calling you and they keep tell me you were unavailable?”

Derek didn’t lift his head but answered “well I been in lock up I haven’t been able to take phone calls”

Stiles shot Derek angry glare and said “for what I thought we talked about this I told you not to do anything stupid”

Derek then looked at Stiles and said “ I wasn’t I was trying break up the fight my cell mate was involved  in “

When Derek looked at Stiles his mouth fell open now pissed he could see marks and bruises all over Derek he shouts

“ what in the hell happen to you “

Derek then looked back down not wanting Stiles to see him like this – Stiles gets up and walk around the table and wrapped his head around Derek’s neck pulling his face to his but Derek protested and said “

Stiles don’t I don’t want you seeing me like this please just stop I can’t look at you right now “

Tears well up in Derek’s eyes hurting because of not being able to look at stiles and see his pretty face his big brown eyes “

Stiles protest still trying to turn Derek face to his and say s

“ no Derek you don’t I’m with you you for better or worse baby look at me “

Derek still not wanting to look at Stiles but dying to look at him he says

“Stiles I can’t “

Stiles knelts down by his side and says

“Derek don’t hide from me look at me “

Derek allows stiles t run his face towards his he leaded down taking Derek’s lips in being easy he says

“Derek I don’t if you’re face is flat burned down to nothing I love you and I will stand by you trying to hug him Derek pulls away and groans in pain .

Stiles looks at him and says “ what is wrong is there something else wrong with you “

Derek shook his head not responding this made Stiles going to lift his shirt trying to pull it off Derek snaps at Stiles

“STILES stop just don’t “

Stiles shoots Derek look and says “ Derek no stop hiding from me let me see what happen to you you’re mine and I will not stand for anyone hurting you got it “

Stiles lifts Derek’s shirt instantly seeing all the warps warped around his chest and stomach he says

“ Derek what the hell baby who did this to you “

Derek gets up and walk away from him Stiles grabs his arm and shouts

“Derek talk to me let me in don’t shut me out please don’t do this “

Derek just standing there hanging his head and said  

“ I’m not trying to shut you out but if you think this doesn’t bother me having to stand before looking like this your wrong I don’t want you see me like this I’m all beat up and I’m not healing my wolf is to injured to heal me the cuts are too deep “

Stiles shouts at Derek

“I told you I don’t care what you look like I love you and this is part of what  happens when your love you stand by your lover and that’s all I’m trying to do and if you think I’m walking out of here without trying to do something about what happen to you then you’re wrong I will not let them get away with this Derek “

Derek just stood there not uttering a word back as if he didn’t care anymore and then says

“ I’m useless to you in here Stiles why do you care so much I’ve been nothing but an ass hole to you since ive been here all we do Is fight and have phone sex to make up I don’t want you to wait for me anymore find some that will make you happy I mean come on I fucked up here even though I was only defending you your already so lonely you have to get drunk and high to cope with the pain and kiss someone else to help you better “

This pissed Stiles off what the hell was he trying to do why was he pushing him away this isn’t his Derek his sourwolf he wouldn’t do this

“ Derek I didn’t kiss Ethan to help me feel better or because I was lonely or because I’m coping I kissed him because I was drunk no body and I mean nobody else in this world could ever make me as happy am I am when with you so don’t stop trying to push me away this isn’t you I know you love me and I know you know I love you and I will NOT walk out of this changing the way I feel when am I with you I’m not going a damn place Derek get it through your fucking skull I love you and I only want you I will wait forever if I have too and Ethan means nothing to me that’s meant nothing and still means nothing the only that matters in my life is you and my dad and as for the phone sex I happen to love our phone sex and you have every right to be an ass hole I don’t hold that against you Derek I love all our sex and when you get out boy I’m going to show I will rock you damn world just remember that “

Stiles walk out of the visitor room and up to the front desk with an attitude he says

“excuse me sir but I have an issue with what happen to the inmate Derek Hale what are you planning doing about the situation? “

The man looked up from the paper work he was working on and shot Stiles look and says

“sir I have nothing to do with what happens in the back only the caption and the officers can do something about that “

Stiles rolled his eyes shaking his head and says “ well i am going above your heads what happen to him is not right and I want something done about it “

Stiles walks out of the prison pissed about what had happened to Derek climbing in his jeep pulling up his dads number  dialing it listening to it ring a couple of times- waiting on his dad to answer the phone he began looking up the number for the head intended but couldn’t find it getting frustrated he hears his dads voice

“ yeah Stiles”

Stiles put his phone to his ear saying “dad look I need the number for the end intended for the prison and I need now I mean as fast you can get it for me “

“Why do you that number Stiles what’s going on?”

“Dad Derek was hurt bad he’s all cut up and banged up someone hurt him bad”

John going though paper working trying to find the number he ask

“Stiles what do you plan on doing with this number if I can it”

“I’m going to call them and inform them of what happened to Derek he looks like he’s been stabbed and he been beat up”

John eye about popped out of his head shuffling through more  papers trying to find the number for Stiles he says

“how bad is his cuts “

“I don’t know he’s all wrapped up he wouldn’t let me see them “

John grabs a paper finding the number he reads it off to Stiles – stiles puts the number in his phone saying

“Thanks dad I gotta go take care of this “

“you’re welcome son “

Stiles pulling up in the drive he dials the number hitting the call button letting it ring a couple of times before a voice rang through the other end –mean time john leaves the station getting in his car putting the key in the hole starting the car putting it in drive. Pulling out of the parking lot he heads to the prison.

A little while later john pulls up to the prison gate getting out of the car he rings the buzzer being let in he goes to the front door hitting another buzzer then going to the front desk signing the visitor sheet showing his badge to the guy at the desk being buzzed back he goes to the visitor room walking into the room to see Derek still sitting there all lone he walk over to the table and says

“Derek, Stiles called me and said you were hurt bad and something about you look like you have been stabbed I need to see the cuts and I need to know what happen I can have something done about this”

Derek lifts his head and showing john his face then lifting up his shirt and undoing the bandages Derek says

“ there’s not much you can do its done and over with “

John mouth fell open and says “ my ass there’s nothing I can do I will have shut the fuck down if they don’t do something about this Stiles is really upset I don’t know what happen with you 2 but it couldn’t of been good”

Back at home Stiles fighting with the head intended on the phone but getting nowhere to help Derek. Stiles getting angry he says

“ look buddy my boyfriend was hurt under your officer’s care do something about it , if your officers were doing their jobs this wouldn’t of happened something needs to be done my boyfriend could of died “

Still getting nowhere with these people Stiles throws the phone feeling useless to Derek the phone flow across the room smacking the wall and braking to pieces – throwing himself on his bed he punches the pillow thinking ‘ how am I going to help him I need to get him out of there ‘

John coming home from the prison he walks in the house seeing Stiles was already home he calls to him

 _“Stiles “_   hearing his name he come downstairs walking into the living room his dad asked ‘how did the call go what are they going to do about Derek “

Stiles shakes his head “nothing they said the only thing they can do is but him lock which that’s where he now “

John looks and says “ I went to see Derek I made him show me cuts I took pictures of everything wrong him with him get in the car we are going to take of this” John and Stiles drove to the head intended office- giving them hell showing the pictures of Derek after all that john states

“ take care of the problem or I will have you shut the hell down got it  and If you think I wont go above you head you are wrong I will call every news station and every other resource I can and you and your officers will be out of a job “

“ _yes sir I will get right on I can have him moved to another prison if you would like or I can cut down his time from 1 to 6months and maybe sooner on good time “_

John and Stiles walked out of the building getting back in the car heading home now knowing there will be a full on investigation about Derek’s fight hopefully they will let him out but knowing the wont just let him out

The next day the head intended walked into the prison walking up the front desk he say

“ excuse me sir I am the intended of this prison and I am here investigating the incident with Inmate Derek Hale I’m under the impression that he was hurt under your officers care I need to know everything that happened to him and if I am not alerted with every detail of his case then I will have your job”

The man at the front desk got up from his seat quickly getting Derek’s case file them leading him back to the visitor room letting him take a sit before paging  an officer to bring Derek Hale down

“officer this is the front desk I need you to bring inmate Derek Hale down the visitor room and quick “

The officer went and got Derek Hale and brought him to the visitor room leading him to take a seat Derek took a seat then stated

“Hello I am Derek Hale I guessing my Boyfriend called you and had you come here “

“Derek I need to see you cuts and I need to take pictures of them if you refuse I can’t help you”

Derek stood lifting his shirt for the other man to see his cuts and bruises that covered his body 

The intended took pictures then left going back to his office to over look them and returning Derek back to his cell

Back at the officer the man goes over the case file and pictures  of Derek scanning them into his computer he calls his boss informing him of the incident – the mans boos asked for the case file and pictures he had taken. The intended done as told sending his boss the case file with pictures

A couple of days go by the man went back to the prison but this time with his boss. Not happy about what had happen he calls the caption to the front of the prison

“caption I am the head of this prison and I ‘m not happen about what happened here you and your officers and the front desk man have 48 hours to clear out of here and I will be moving Derek Hale to another prison for the rest of his time I have other people set up officers and caption set up to take over while you are on leave without pay! “

“sir I understand you are upset but what happen was out of hands by the time I was informed it was too late sir I have kids and a wife at home I need this job! “

“your job is not my problem it’s never to late to report an incident like this the man life is on the line here he may not even make it then you didn’t even send him to the hospital you had your nurse and doctors here work on him he should have been sent to a hospital you failed to do your job!”

The boss and intended left without another word knowing they will be back in 48 hours to relocate Derek Hale and to replace his workers later he called john

“ Mr. Stilinski this is the head of the prison your inmate Derek Hale was hurt I’m call to inform you I took care of the incident today I will be relocating your inmate in 48 hours for the rest of his time and all the officers and caption and are on leave without pay in 48 hours I really sorry this has happened “

“yeah ok thank you so much but I was told that Derek’s time will be cut down from one year to 6 months if not lower is his time going to but cut or what?”

The man replied with “ I f I cut his time down there will more that he will to do if you are willing to do that I will cut his time “

“ john looked to Stiles and said “ what do you want me to do says yes and get his time cut down or leave him there for the rest of his time?”

Stiles piped up “ cut his time his time down I don’t care what he has to do cut his time I want him home where I can take care of him”

The man could hear Stiles and said “ I’m not going to make any promises I will try to get his time cut down depending on what me and my company decided to do I will be calling you back in a couple of days “

With that the phone went dead john looked to his son who was sitting in the chair at the kitchen table playing with his food with Derek on his mind hating the fact that Derek was hurt and wouldn’t talk to him he wouldn’t even call him not today at least john just hung his head and said

“Stiles I know this is rough but you still have to eat you can’t do this again if his time gets cut then that’s good but with the damage that was done to chase I doubt his time will get cut bud please don’t do this to yourself if I have to have you put back on your depression medicine  I will do it”

With the next couple of days passing by Stiles is trying to cope with Derek being put away and not hearing from him Stiles stayed in his room avoiding everybody even Scott and the other guys he would john tell them he was sleeping or he was sick he didn’t want to deal with anyone.

Finally hearing from the head boss

“john this is the head boss again look I couldn’t mange to get my company to agree with me about cutting Derek’s time down he doesn’t have enough good time under his belt but what I could do was give Derek longer visitor hours and longer phone calls other than that it’s out of my hands I’m sorry tell your son I am very sorry I couldn’t do more “ john strolls up the steps dreading having to tell Stiles that Derek’s time didn’t get cut walking to his sons door he knocks and says

“ Stiles we need to talk the head boss of the prison just called”

Stiles jumped of the bed and went to the door all happy thinking Derek would be getting out sooner then what he was supposed to he opens the door and says

“ so when he getting out dad? I can’t wait to see him and just hug him and love him “ Johns turns his head away from his son trying to find away not to break Stiles heart that’s the last thing he wants to do to Stiles. John looks back to his son and says

“ Stiles I hate you break it to you like this but umm Derek’s not getting out any time soon the  guy said he couldn’t his company to agree with him on cutting down Derek’s time he could get them to give him more phone calls and visitor hours”

Stiles slams the door in his dad face he punches the door and yells  “ **fuck!** ”

John tries to open the door but stiles is now laying against it yelling “just leave me alone dad please just go leave me alone! “ john trying to coax him into opening the door  he says

“ Son please open the door I’m not just gonna leave you this way I’m sorry that this didn’t go the way you wanted but you knew that this wasn’t a for sure thing here the man told you now to get your hopes up bud please don’t shut me out !”

Stiles wouldn’t open the door he just stayed against it still yelling at his dad to leave him alone not wanting to be bothered with anyone –J ohn walks away from the door now crying his heart sank in his chest once again seeing his son hurt over this guy he was begging to think them being together was not very wise but there was nothing he could do he couldn’t stop Stiles from seeing him because he 18 now and he hated that he  didn’t have any say in Stiles life at this point.

John went in room and started getting ready for work when he heard something shatter – john runs out of his room in just his boxers tank top and socks on he shouts for his son “Stiles “

But Stiles didn’t answer him he fights to get the door open but he can’t get the door open and still shouting for his son but not getting any answer he runs back to his room grabbing his key ring then going back to Stiles room shaking he’s he jamming the keys in the locks finally getting the door open he walks into the room only to see blood everywhere and Stiles laying on the floor face and arm and clothes crowed in blood he runs to his sons side and says

“ Stiles what did you do are you ok let me see how bad your cut” Stiles pointed  towards the wall john looked over only to see a picture frame of him and Derek broken on the floor then to see the window shattered all over the  floor john looks back to Stiles who still bleeding all over the place he says

“it’s ok your okay it’s all gonna be ok I got you daddy is here”

John leans down scooping Stiles up in his arms carrying him down the stairs laying him on couch he runs to the kitchen grabbing 911

“911 what is your emergency “

“yeah I need and ambulance now my son is hurt bad “

“Okay sir what is your sons name

“Stiles Stilinski “

“What is his date of birth “

“April 3 1997”

“Sir what is your address “

“4321peach tree ave”

“ok sir I have sent  an ambulance to you “

While waiting on the ambulance to get there john hurrys back to Stiles sitting beside him he add pruesser to his sons cuts

After about 20 minutes the ambulance pulls up john opens the door for them and says

“ he’s in the living room on the couch please hurry”

John in fear for his sons life his life flashes before his eyes with out Stiles he would be nothing Stiles was all he had left in this world.

After awhile Stiles is loaded in the back of the ambulance john hops in the back with him and off to the hospital they go.

A little while they arrive at the hospital Stiles is rushed into the back getting set up too work on Stiles meanwhile john is in the waiting room pacing back froth worried about his son memory rushing back to him the day he was born and the 1st time he held him in his arms.

**_Memory_ **

While laying I bed just getting home from work almost sleep he feels a tab on his shoulder and his wife saying

“ john I’m in labor I need to the Hospital it’s time “

Jumping out of bed pulling this clothes back on he picks his wife up carrying out the car sitting her in the back he seat and climbing into the drivers seat starting the car he can her breathing in the back saying

“ hold in there buddy don’t come yet daddy is taking us to the hospital _now “_

_John looks up in the mirror smiling growing on his face_

_After making it to the hospital he carries his wife into the hospital telling a nurse_

_“ she’s in lobar her water broke in the car the baby is ready and coming fast “_

_Just then a contraction hit Claudia she winced in pain and shouted “ john the baby its coming “_

_The nurse asked Claudia and john “how far apart are the contractions”_

_John counted until the next one could hit but before it could Claudia shouted “ 2 to 3 minutes”_

_The nurse called a doctor and got her in a wheel chair taking her out of johns arms then the nursed asked “ sir are you the daddy ?“_

_John lips curved a smirk at being called daddy liking the ring that come of it he shakes his head and says “ that be me!”_

_The nurse shot john a smile and asked “first time dad?“_

_John then nodded he looks to his wife and says “very proud first time daddy and husband they are my world!”_

_The Doctor walked up said “ I see we are ready to have this little bundle of joy do you know what you’re having and my I ask your names ?“_

_John then spoke up “ I’m john and this pretty lady is Claudia and as far as the sex of the baby we don’t know they could never tell!”_

_The Doctor wheels Claudia back to the delivery room getting her set up john lifts her in the bed._

_After a while of waiting and being checked for the last time finally Claudia was 10 cm and 100% effaced the Doctor tells Claudia  “ time to push can you do that “_

_“Claudia nods grabbing johns hand and says “are you ready for our baby daddy? “_

_“can’t wait get to pushing woman! “_

_After 32 hours of pushing the Doctor says “you have a beautiful baby boy “cutting the cord_

_But he didn’t cry john worried he ask “doc why isn’t he crying is ok what’s going on?“_

_The Doctor hand the baby to the nurse and says get him cleaned up and silly suck his mouth and nose if that doesn’t work jolt him “_

_The baby blue all over from lost of oxygen he hasn’t even taken his first breath john even more worried he ask again “ DOC please what is wrong with my son is he going to make please tell me  he’s going to make it ?“_

_The Doctor looks to john and says “ sir we are doing everything we can “ just then they heard a loud screaming cry john and Claudia look over just then the doctor said “ there’s you baby boy!“_

_The nurse carried the baby to Claudia and handed him to her looking down at him she says “ hi there baby boy I’m your mommy and this here is your daddy we have been waiting to met you for a long time now”_

_John waiting to hold his son he says “ so what are we naming him “_

_Claudia looks to him and says” Stiles Demetri Stilinski “ john then says_

_buddy it’s nice to meet you “_

_John can feel his tears of enjoyment rolling down his face happy to finally see his son and says “I love you Stiles “_

Being pulled out of his thoughts _by the Doctor “MR. Stilinski we have got your son all fixed up and ready to go”_

John looked back to the Doctor and said “can I see him now?” the Doctor nodded his head then said

“if you talk to him he can hear you he can also see you but he may not respond he’s in and out of it “

John nodded and started to walk away when the doctor call him “ Mr. Stilinski”

John turned around and looked at the Doctor and said “yeah”

“ your son has to be very careful when it comes to his shoulder and collar bone he did some really bad damage to it I would rather him keep it propped up and not driving for at least 6 weeks and then I need him to come back for a checkup because I have to check and make sure everything is healing he cut though 4 layers of tissue and dislocated his collar bone”

John nodded and said “I will make sure he does what you need him to do”

John walked away going into the back grabbing a name tag at the desk then going in the room to see his soon laying in the big bed looking pitiful it broke his heart it was his flaut why he’s here and now hes gotta tell him more bad news.

Finally after a couple house Stiles fully woke to see his dad asleep in the chair next to his bed he reached over and tapped his dads hand to let him know he was wake and still alive

“Dad hey “

“Hey there buddy how you feeling “

“Like shit really”

“you can go home tomorrow but there is something I need to tell you the Doctor said you can’t drive for 6 weeks you need to keep your arm up because you cut through 4 layers of skin “

Stiles raised his eye brows and looked at his dad and said

“well that’s just great how am I gonna go see Derek now?”

John shook his head and said “ I don’t know Stiles but what were you thinking and what did you do in room?”

“I was mad so I took the picture off  the wall and throw it at window and it backed fired and come back at me and cut me “

“ look I have an idea if you want to see Derek I will take you when I get off work on the days I work mornings ok “

Stiles nodded his then the Doctor come in with his release papers all that need to be done no was Stiles had to sign them


	12. Abandoned/ Delirious Insomniac

Tossing and turning, kicking the blankets off hot then cold Stiles couldn’t sleep it was already 4:00 in the morning sitting up in his bed he says to his self “ what’s the point of even trying to sleep now I just have to get up in 2 hours! “

Getting up, he goes to his dresser and closet, pulling out clothes then heading to the shower, turning the water on adjusting it just right, not to hot not to cold but warm. Undressing, he hops in. Getting his body and hair wet, he grabs the shampoo squirting a little bit in his hand, putting it in his hair. Rubbing it through then scrubbing his head, with his nails. after a few minutes he rinse his hair, then grabbing the conditioner he repeats the same thing, then leaving it sit while he washes his body, with axe Apollo body wash- after washing, he stands back under the water washing the soap off and conditioner out of his hair, he shuts the water off. Getting out warping the towel around his waist, he walks over to the sink grabbing, his tooth brush and toothpaste brushing his teeth while drying off then getting dressed. 

Now dressed, he looks in the mirror making sure he looks good. Seeing his eyes, he just shook his head. A week straight, of being up all night his eyes had black rings around them. Bags under them, Stiles thought ‘God I have to sleep at some point ‘

Heading back to his room, getting on his computer putting his password in. Opening to the main screen, the first thing he sees is a picture of him and Derek outside of his house. it was one of their first pictures together, tears well in his eyes missing him that bad it’s only been 2 months, since Derek got locked up and locked away from him. Passing by the picture trying to keep himself from getting upset, he gets on the internet pulling up the schools website, clicking on his link then onto his art project, and then clicking print. After printing out his project he headed downstairs, putting the work in his back bag .then to the kitchen making something to eat, but damn was it hard with only having on hand ,to shower brush his teeth and cook he hurt like hell.

After eating he takes his medicine, for pain and then his addarella hopefully being able to make it through the day. Not long after him, john walks through the kitchen and taps his good shoulder and says. “up all night again bud?” Stiles nodded, and say “I hate this dad I hurt like it hard to anything cant I just take my arm out of this damn thing?”

  
john shakes his head, and says “ no you will just make it worse by leaving your arm hang down your pulling in the tissue and stitches and then you have to go back to the hospital and have it redone you lucky you made it through it this time!”

Stiles huffs, just wanting to let his arm free and says “I’m so stupid why would I do this to myself?”

John shots Stiles a stern look, and says “hey I don’t want to hear that word come out of your mouth again. do you hear? You’re very smart you were having a bad day that’s all!”

John, pours a glass of milk and sits in his chair and asks Stiles

“Did you take your medicine yet?”

Stiles, nodded and sits down and says “dad it’s been 2 months since Derek was locked up and locked away don’t you think we have been apart long enough I mean he got arrested in November and its now middle of January this just isn’t right he hasn’t even called me last time I went to see him he told me to find someone else!”

   John eyes brows raised, he looked back to Stiles and said

“Why did he tell you that I thought you guys were happy together?”

“Because he said he has been an asshole to me and that he’s no good to me in there!”

John confused, and said” he didn’t say anything to me when I went there to see him matter of fact he didn’t even ask about you! “

Stiles hung his head, felling eyes burning trying to hide the tears from his dad he says.

“I think I’m losing him dad and I’m scared I love him I don’t know what I’d do without him “

John stood up, and said “call school you’re telling them not coming today we are taking a ride “

Stiles, pulls his phone out of his pocket, and dials the number for Beacon Hills high. Letting it ring for a few minutes then hearing a woman’s voice on the other end of the line say.

“Beacon Hills high how may I help you?”

“Hi this is Stiles Stilinski I will not be there today I was calling to let you know! “

“Ok Stiles thanks for the call but may I ask why you’re not coming today?”

“My arm is hurting really bad and I’m in a lot of pain! “

After that the phone line went dead. Going to get his shoes on he says to his dad

“Dad where are going?”

John looks to Stiles, and says “to see Derek before I have to go to work tonight! “

Stiles lips curved, into a smirk and says “thanks dad I love you! “

“Yeah just get your shoes on I’m gonna go get dressed and let Julia know we are leaving! “

Just then Stiles had a thought and says “Dad are you gonna marry her?”

John looks to Stiles and says “I don’t know why?”

“Well, I know you’re in love with Melissa, and I think if your gonna be happy then you should be with the person that makes you happy that’s all! “

“Stiles we are only friends and even if I wanted to be with her I don’t think she looks at me that why!”

Stiles, huff and stayed quite knowing, Melissa had feelings for his dad but didn’t say a word.

John going about his business, he went up to his room grabbing his clothes, then going to the bathroom washing up, and getting dressed. After doing what he had to do he walks back to his room waking Julia up and told her.

“Babe I’m taking Stiles to go see Derek since I don’t have work until later tonight! “

Julia turned, to looked up to john and said “I thought he had school today he needs to go to see and stop worrying about that Derek guy! “

John raised his eye brows, and said “ look I make the calls when it comes to Stiles he is my son I will take care of him when I think he gets out of hand when it come to Derek I will take care of it!”

Julia rolled eyes, and huffed now getting nasty with john. “well I think he’s already out of hand with this Derek guy I mean come on now you let them have sex in your house and do whatever it is that they wanna do I think you let it go too far already have you not heard them on the phone!”

John stepped back, a little bit and then said. “what Stiles does in his room is his business he 18 now and yes I let them have sex in my house because I would rather my son be in my house where I know where he is and not getting hurt but again as far as Stiles goes he’s my son and I will handle him when I think I need too!”

Julia getting out of bed, stepping towards john and says. “well as long as we are together I think I should be allowed to have some say in what he’s doing and what he can and can’t do I mean if your gonna be with me and plan on marrying me I think that I should have some say john I don’t want to hear to grown boys fucking to town and back every night!”

John pissed, that he’s being told what he needs to do with his son who he has raised on his own for 12 years he spat back

“honestly I don’t think you need to be telling me what to do or how to raise my son who I have raised on my own for the last 12 years and who ever said I planned on marrying you I never uttered those word out of my mouth and matter of fact I never said told you I loved you so there goes to say I never planned on marrying you! “

Julia now standing, in tears and went to open her mouth when she was cut off by john.

“Look I don’t have time for this I have somewhere to be with MY SON!”

With that john, walked out on Julia walking down the stairs he asked “Stiles are you ready to rock n roll with your old dad?”

Adounding, the bottom of the steps he can see Stiles sitting on the couch just hanging his head he says to his son.

“Bud what’s wrong I though you be happy about going to see Derek? “

Stiles looks up, and says “I am happy about seeing Derek but I didn’t want to start a fight with you Julia over me and it’s just bring up that you have raised me on your own for 12 years is just upsetting I know I’ve been hard to handle and it would be a lot easier if mom was here to help you! “

John shot, Stiles a pissed off look, and said “ Stiles you have not been hard to take care of  I love you and I would walk to the end of this earth to make you happy I walked through the gates of hell of anything or anyone was to ever hurt you yes it would have been a hell of a lot easier is mom was here but I can handle you I would never give up on you not only because I love you but you are also a part of your of mom and part of me and I will not stand for any one telling me what to do with you!”

Stiles then hung his head, again and said “ I know sometimes you wish mom was here dad I’m a handful and I know I get to you and sometimes you might think that I was never born! “

This brought tears to john’s eyes; he pulled Stiles into a hug and said

“ that’s not true boy the day you were born was the best and happiest day of my life holding and seeing you for the time I was out of this world! “

John holds his son tight. He can’t believe that Stiles thinks, he would think so low of him he then says. “Come on lets hit the road I have a possible son in law to go see! “

Getting up, and going out to the car Stiles stops, and then grabs his dads hand says. “dad I love you and I want you to be happy there is something I need to tell you”

John turns, and looks at Stiles and says “what is it? “

Stiles cocks his head, then says “ you know you said that Melissa don’t  look at you like you look at her well your wrong she has feelings for you I know she does because I heard her telling Scott!”

John smiles at his son and says. “So you think I should ask her out! “

Stiles nodded, with small smirk and a little bit of happiness to voice. “yeah and marry her then me and Scott could be brothers “

John shakes his head, and smacks his son on his bad arm, then says “are we going to see Derek or not “

Stiles snatched the keys out of his dads hand and jumped in the car, shutting the door locking the doors laughing at his dad saying.

“Stiles open the car its cold out here!”

Stiles laughed, so hard his whole face turned red he sat with all the doors locked and said.

“I’m not letting you in, until you say you will ask her out, and get rid of the broke ass hoe in your room until then freeze!”

John was shaking it was so cold out he, gave in and said “okay one date! “

Stiles lead over and unlocked, his dad’s door still laughing, john pop him in head and then laughed, himself and said “ you know I love you and that is the only reason why I’m willing to do this you know that right ?“

John puts the key in ignition, starting the car he puts the car in reverse. Backing out of the parking lot, pulling out onto the street, now putting the car in drive. Heading down the road, john reaches over turning on the radio; turning the music the up john starts sing the words.

I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is gonna change  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face  
  
With arms wide open under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
  
Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life  
  
With arms wide open under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open now everything has changed  
I'll show you love I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything, aw yeah  
With arms wide open, wide open  
  
If I had just one wish only one demand  
I hope he's not like me, I hope he understands  
That he can take this life and hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world with arms wide open  


The song nearing the end, Stiles turns, and looks to john now seeing him with tears streaming down his face, Stiles says

“Dad are you ok why are you crying?”

John looks, at Stiles for just a second and then, says “because, this song was playing the night you were born and as I held you tiny body in my arms for the first time I cried knowing you were all mine to hold to love I knew It was for a life time and I’d never thought I would make you feel the way I made you feel today!”

Stiles hangs, his head feeling bad and says “ dad you didn’t make feel the way I do losing mom is what made me feel the way I do It’s my fault mom died!”

John pulls the car over, and shuts the car off turning, to Stiles he says. “ don’t say that Stiles you’re not the reason while your mom passed away she was sick and there was nothing we could do about it nothing could cure her she had brain cancer Stiles nothing you would done could saved her!”

Stiles, now crying he says “everything and everyone touch gets hurt or dies I mean think about it first mom the Colton and now Derek is hurt what else is gonna happen before I am allowed to be happy! “

John glares at Stiles and says “none of what happen is your fault and I mean none of it that’s the end of this conversation!”

John turned, back in his seat starting the car once again, he pulls back out onto the road. Staying quite, the rest of the ride without either one of saying another word. – after driving, for a little while longer, they make a right turn down to the new prison gate. Stiles huffs as they try to find a parking spot. After driving around, for a few minutes they finally find a parking space, pulling in and parking john turns the car off, looking over to his son sitting in the next seat just staring out the window he says. “are you ready to see him?”

Stiles huffs, then nodded and says. “ not really not after last time all he did was push me away what if he does it again I don’t want to be hurt again all over but I know I have to try and change his mind and try to fix things “

John grabs, his hand and says. “ I’ll be right there with you and if he get out of line I will take care of it I won’t let him hurt you again “

Patting Stiles, shoulder he climbs out of the car, shutting the door walking around to Stiles side opening the door, for him he says.

“ Come on  lets go boy “

Stiles climbs out of seat, but not before checking, his self out in the mirror .making he looked good then, shutting the door only to wrap in his dad’s embrace. Walking to the door hitting the buzzer to be let in saying through the speaker box.

“Yes my son and I are here to see inmate Derek Hale! “

The doors being buzzed open, they walk in to the front desk, john shows his badge so there no conformation about the sign in sheet- the lady at the front desk buzzed, them through and quickly. As they walked through, the 2nd set of doors they had, to put all their belongings in a basket and taking off their belts as well, putting them in the basket. Then one at a time walking through, the metal detector- after all that was, said and done they grabbed, all their belongings and put their belts back on.

Now, walking to the visitor room sitting at a table waiting Derek’s arrival. While waiting, john says to Stiles “ are you sure you’re going to be okay?”

All, Stiles could do was shake, his head nervous feeling sick to his stomach, what if he didn’t want to see him, what would he do then just get up and leave and submit, to Derek ending them or stay and fight for what was his, and what he wanted to keep.

Derek, walks into the visitor room, frown upon his face walking around the table and takes a seat he looks to Stiles and says.

“Why are you here?”His heart breaking, by the minute even trying to be mean, to Stiles –john cocked, his head to the side glaring at Derek when Stiles responds.

“I’m here trying to fight for what mine that is meaning you and us! “

Derek shook his head, at Stiles and said. “look I love you and all but I told you last time I saw you to find someone else I don’t want you here please just leave! “

John looked, to Stiles who’s sitting there now pissed, face red he slammed his fist, on the table and said. “ if you think I’m just gonna walk out of that door without fighting for you your fucking crazy I love you and I’m not walking away! “

John leans back, eye brows raised and shoulders hunched, looking to his son he reaches, for his hand and says. “ Stiles it’s ok clam down your gonna hurt you other arm! “

That’s caught Derek’s attention, looking back up to Stiles he shouts. “ what the hell happen to you!”

Stiles spat back. “Why do you care you don’t want me here anyway!”

Derek shouted back. “ I do care that’s my problem I can’t  not care I can’t not love you Stiles!”

Stiles stops, and glares at Derek, and then shouts. “ who the hell are kidding you obviously don’t love me anymore maybe you never really did maybe you only used me but I’m not about to just walk out of this room without fighting for the man I love the man I want to spend my life with why don’t you want to be with Derek huh why don’t love me why can’t you just love Derek!”

Derek, yelled back at Stiles. “is that how you think of me that only told you I loved you to just get in your pants and fuck you Stiles if that was the case I wouldn’t keep coming back I do love you I do want you I care about you more than anything in this world can I be with you in here I can’t see you I can’t touch you and that bothers me you think I liked being watched with you not that ‘I’m a shamed to be with you I want yo be with you forever Stiles and why would even think I never loved I wouldn’t of fucked you without being in love with you! “

John tired, of hearing both boys shout and screaming, he stands up in the middle of them and yells.

“Hey both of you stop it now! “

Both boys turned, and looked at john who’s now standing, in the middle of the room with hands in the air.

Derek and Stiles, both shout, at john “ Stay out of it! “john than smacks, their heads together making them head butt, falling to the floor from hit.

Derek shakes it off, and stiles turn shoots his dad a glare, and shouts. “dad what the hell!”

John then shouts, at both of them. “you two need to stop screaming at one another and sit down and talk it out Derek I don’t know what changed your feelings for Stiles but he’s head over heels for you and if you don’t feel the same way then you need to tell him now he’s already having one hell of a day and your just making it worse and Stiles if he don’t want this anymore I know it will be hard to let him go but you will be ok I will help you get through it together we make it through anything!”

Stiles stood up, and walked over to the table now with headache, he waves for Derek to come sit with him, so they could talk he looks to Derek and said.

“ tell me now what do you want from out of us do you want us to be together or not I need to know before I walk out of this room today!”

Derek hung his head, tears forming in his eyes, his heart breaking a little bit more with getting ready to say what he wanted out of them.

“Stiles look I love you and all and I want us but right now is not the time not with me being in here I’m miserable here and all I do is hurt you I don’t want to do that when my time is up I will come find you but please remember I’ll always love you but if you walk out of this room today not want anything to do with me ever again I understand!”

Tears, strolling down both guys faces. Stiles leans over, and takes Derek’s lips in his for the last time, shoving his tongue down Derek’s throat, resurging him he will always love him –Stiles now pulling away, while Derek wipes his tears away telling him. “I love you Stiles!”

Stiles nods, and gets up waving to his dad, telling him lets go walking out of the room, giving Derek one last goodbye look. 


	13. Particle eclipse of the heart/ whispers to shadows from the window n empty wind

Heart shattering, to a million pieces standing looking out the window, tears streaming down his face, whispering to the shadows of the empty wind picturing, Derek in his mind, the pain beginning to become, too much to handle for his broken, beyond repair bruised and scarred heart.

Turning around, he looks around his room seeing all the pictures, of  happy but dark blossomed, scattered memoires of him and Derek. His fallen angle, now made him into a mountain of tears feeling, the emptiness of midnight  with the comfort of no one only his own.

The sorrows of tomorrow, now setting in feeling like death inside, his soul dark like black roses, then thought, to himself ‘it’s all about the passing game now’ now laying, in his bed curled up on his side, smelling Derek’s scent on the pillow next to his he pulls, it close to his chest holding it tight inhaling, the other mans scent the tears turn from a mountain of tears to a water fall.

Just trying, to get through this cold, lonely night once again. Finally falling, to sleep with memories of Derek lying, next to him- sleeping through some of night, before waking up in sweat, with a screaming cold heart beat shout, heart pounding and racing, in his chest his mind   screaming, ‘wake up’ the wind whispering, outside his window sounding, like it was whispering  his fallen angel’s name. sitting up he wipes his weeping eyes, just sitting there for a minute shaking his head thinking ‘ why is this happening to me why did he do this me’ looking at the clock, reading 5:13 am he throws, himself back down on the bed with the feeling of his bladder going to burst, If he didn’t get up to use the bathroom .

Getting up heading to the bathroom, he felt the his blood rushing through his body, feeling like something in him changed, without Derek it was nothing but utter hopelessness.

God did he love, and miss, Derek like hell he starts, to wonder is Derek just as torn and frayed, as he is. While walking back to his room the thought hit out of blue ‘ did Derek find someone else maybe that’s why he left him’

The mysterious, unexpected thought, of the midnight affair that Derek might, be having with someone else sent stone cold shivers down his spine, not being able to shake, this feeling of the  hidden, mystical kiss of death.

Cold is now the sense, all the thoughts of their blood and kisses, mixing together sent a rage through him, getting dressed he snatched his jeep keys and wallet off the dresser, running down the stairs and outside to his jeep, he jumped in and took off . Peeling wheels, out of the drive way woke john. John gets up walking, over to the window only see Stiles, driving like a maniac, he grabs his phone, pulling up Stiles number hitting the call button, letting it ring, for a few minutes, not getting any answer, but bitched, he then texted his son.

“ Stiles what are you doing you need to get back here its pouring down rain and stop driving like a damn maniac you better have your seat belt on”

Stiles glancing at his phone bitching john not in the mood to be getting yelled at he had enough on his abandoned, delirious insomniac, not a lucky charm mind.

Finally, making it to the prison, he pulled up right outside, Derek’s window, just watching for his movement, after waiting for a few minutes, he finally sees Derek looking out of his cell window. Derek glancing down, he sees Stiles jeep the thought ran, through his head “why can’t he just stay away he don’t know the pain he puts me through every time I see him’

Derek walks away, from the window with nowhere, to go but inside his head to his untold thoughts, with rapid knocks ringing through his head, putting him back at square one, where the rope was too short, when came to miss Stiles.

Derek now seeing, the chilling visions of yesterday’s tomorrow without Stiles, cold elbows approaching slowly, looking around, him in a place no one wants to be, where everyone was made of glass eyes, and fake heads. The sour breeze, blowing throwing the window making Derek almost sick to his stomach. His wolf crying, through the creaking cracks of his mind saying ‘never turn your back on him love him hold him’

Derek can hear the water cashing through his ears, his secret soul, drifting dark to red revenge, the thought of gory plots, on the kid that put him here, tearing him away Stiles running through his head over and over again. All he do is weep, in his own sadness’s knowing he did this to himself, he pushed Stiles away, and hated it, all he wanted was love him, and be with him .but no he had to go and be asshole and break it off hurting Stiles once again  why does he keep hurting Stiles.

A little while later ,Stiles returns home, walking through the door ,seeing his dad sitting on the couch waiting, for him he said.

“don’t bother I don’t care anymore just leave it be!”

John gets up walking over to his son and says. “I do care and I told you before and I will tell you again I will not lose the only thing good In my life because of another I guy I understand you love him and want to be with him but I refuse to let something happen to you Stiles the way you pulled out of here was uncalled for!”

Stiles, goes to walk away but john stops him, pulling him by the back of his shirt, turning him around to look him in the eyes and says. “Pull out of here like that again and your gonna be sorry got it!”

Stiles smirks an evil grin, at john and says. “what are you gonna do dad have me put back on the depression medicine  put me away or maybe even beat me there’s nothing you can do I’m 18?“

John became enraged, with Stiles john step forward towards, Stiles and said.

 “ You’re playing with fire boy you better stop why you’re ahead of the game!”

Stiles huffed, and then laughed in his dads face ,not showing any fear of him and said.

“ Whatever dad I don’t care!”

John backed away, from his son yelled “ Stiles!” standing, there looking at his son getting ready to say something when Stiles, cut him off and said.

“ What’s the worse you could do dad shot me? Go ahead put out of this miser!”

John popped, him in his head and said. “ Boy you need to stop talking to me like that I am your father and you will respect me I’m not playing with you!”

Stiles walked away, going to his room, his body red and hot, he stripped of his clothes down to nothing but his boxers, going towards his dresser pulling out a pair of shorts and tank top, pulling them over his body. Looking around his room once again, he decided to take down, and put away any pictures of him and Derek, not wanting the reminder of them every time he was in there,  before doing that he turns on his music turning it all the way up , the song that was playing, was kinda how he felt, about Derek right now. Chancing the words, to the song he starts sing and pulling down, all the reminders of Derek.

 

He’s like the wind through my tree  
 he rides the night next to me  
he leads me through moonlight  
Only to burn me with the sun  
he’s taken my heart  
But he doesn't know what he’s done  
  
Feel his breath on my face  
his body close to me  
Can't look in him eyes  
he’s out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
I have anything he needs  
he's like the wind

I look in the mirror and all I see  
Is a young old man with only a dream  
Am I just fooling myself that he’ll stop the pain  
Living without him, I'd go insane  
  
Feel his breath on my face  
his body close to me  
Can't look in him eyes  
he's out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind  
  
Feel your breath on my face  
Your body close to me  
Can't look in your eyes  
You're out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
(Just a fool to believe)  
he's like the wind  
  
(Just a fool to believe)  
Just a fool to believe  
(he's like the wind)  
Just a fool to believe  
  
(Just a fool to believe)  
he's like the wind  
(Just a fool to believe)  
Just a fool to believe  
he's like the wind  
  
Just a fool

He’s like the wind  
he's like the wind  
Just a fool  
he's like the wind  
Just a fool

 

Hours later, Stiles finally had all the pictures down and put away, feeling, his stomach starting to burn, knowing he was hungry he went down stairs and into the kitchen only to see john, Melissa and Scott sitting in there talking, Scott turns and looks to Stiles and says.

 

 “hey man where you been?” Stiles, didn’t open his mouth, john tapped Stiles and said.

 

 “ Stiles your friend is talking to you!” Stiles, turns and said. “ Hey man!” Scott, can see the shattered, look on Stiles face, he stands up and grabs, Stiles by the arm and drags him in the other room, and says.

“ Man what’s going on with you you look broken?”

Stiles bows his head and says. “ Derek left me!”

Scott’s mouth, fell open and said.” ‘I’m sorry man I didn’t know!”

Stiles shakes, his head and says. “ no one knows I didn’t tell anyone don’t be sorry! any way why is you and your mom here?”

“Scott lips, curved a smirk and said. “ well you dad is finally asking her out on a date!”

That bought, a small smile to Stiles lips, he would love to see his dad happy, again even if it’s  one date with Melissa.

Stiles stone cold, form broke down back to his old self, sitting on the couch he looks to Scott and says.

“ man I been dick to everyone including my dad its been a little over 2 weeks since Derek left me and it’s really hitting me hard I just don’t get it Scott I love him so much and he acts like he don’t even care!”

Scott strolls, towards Stiles and says.

“did you ever think he’s taking it just as hard but he can’t show his feelings where he is?”  
Stiles turned, his head towards Scott, looking his best bud, in the eyes and says.

“ I just don’t get it man how can he give up so easy and not fight for what he wants!”

Scott shook, his head trying to avoid, this question but had to ask.

“I really hate to ask this and rip open any old wounds but why did he break up with you anyway?”  
 

Stiles, then shook his head, looking to the floor his hands start shaking, his legs trembling, he says.

“ I don’t really know he said it was because he’s no good to me right now with him being locked up and that he’s been an asshole to me the whole time he’s been there but I think maybe with him being there that he found someone else and maybe he didn’t really love me the way he said he does or did!”

Scott didn’t utter, another word about Derek, or Stiles or their break up, he just sat there looking at his friend hurt, and scared and looking like sad puppy dog, who lost his owners. Laying, his hand on Stiles, shoulder he says.

“ It will all be on in time bud just give it time!”

Stiles nodded his head and then stands and says.

“ I think I’m going to make tacos for dinner do you want to stay your mom can stay too?”

Scott nodded and then says. “Yeah ok!”

Both walking boys walking back into the kitchen, Stiles walks over to his dad putting his hand on his shoulder and says.

“dad I know you’re talking and everything but I just wanted to tell you I’m sorry about the way I have been acting I don’t mean to snap at you it’s just with things being bad with Derek I’ve been in a bad way and hurt!”

John nodded his head and says.

“It’s ok I understand I have already forgiven you!”

John then pulls, his son into a hug, loving him as always never turning, his back on him, just then the kitchen door opened, and Julia walked, in looking like hell she says to john.

“ hey baby I’m home!”

John raised his eye brows and looked to his son who now stood there with more pissed off look upon his face john then smirked at him then back to Julia and says.

“ look I don’t know where you been not that I care but after that stunt you pulled on me the other day about Stiles I’m about done with you matter of fact go upstairs and get your stuff and leave please!”

Julia then ,looked at john and huffed, and said.

“ baby I didn’t mean to offend you or anything I was just making a statement please don’t do this!”

John cocked, his head to the side, and looking to Melissa, who was sitting in the chair in front of him, with a glare as to say, I thought you already did this, john then looked back to Julia and said.

“I said I’m done now get your shit and get out I have my family standing in this room and you’re not part of it now get out!”

John then turned, to Melissa who was still, seated in front of him, opening his mouth to say something being, cut off by Melissa.

“ john what do you mean you have your family in this room?” john then opened his mouth and said.

“ I know this is way too soon because we haven’t even been on our first date yet but I’ve been told that you have very strong feeling for me and I know how I feel about you!”

Melissa nodded and then said.

“ I  have had feeling for you for a while now but I never said anything because you were seeing her!”

John then reached, into his pocket looking, over to Scott then pulling him over to Melissa, then reaching for Stiles, and pulling close to him, he gets down on one knee, and says.

“ I never thought I fell this way again for anyone else but this comes to me as a shock Melissa René McCall I love you and have for a long time now would you give me the pleasure to have you as my wife and have Scott as my son will you marry me and take Stiles as your son ?”

Melissa and Scott,  both now tears, she turns to look at her son, and said

“Well son what do you think do you want to be part of John’s and Stiles family?”

Scott nodded and then said “ yes!” Melissa looked back to John and said.

“Yes I will marry you!” john now stands up pulling Melissa and his 2 boys into a hug and says. John then slid, the ring onto Melissa’s ring finger.

“ I love you all so much!”

Scott and Stiles, both look to their new, mom and dad and asked.

“ Well what are we going to do about sleeping arrangements?”

John and Melissa, both laughed john looked to both boys and said.

 “Well we fully decked out basement Scott that can be your room and Stiles you keep your room and mom and I will take my room how’s that sound”

Scott then piped up and said.

“So dad when do we move in?”

John’s lips, curved a smirk getting ,that same old feeling, back that he had the first time, he was ever called a dad and said.

“ You can move in now if you like son!”

Stiles looked to Scott and said.

“ well brother want to help me make mom and dad dinner?”

Scott throw his arm across Stiles and said. “Sure brother”

Stiles, knew that Melissa could never take the place of his mom, but knew she would want him and his dad to be happy, and if calling Melissa mom made him happy, then she wouldn’t mind.

The boys, made john and Melissa, dinner they all sat down and ate, dinner together as a family for the first time- a little while, later after dinner and clean up, they all pitched in going to Melissa’s and Scott’s house, grabbing all their stuff loading into all the cars, moving them into their house.

After getting everything moved in, and Scott and Melissa, getting settled in they all headed, to bed giving each other, hugs and kisses, and saying their good nights.

 


	14. Full moon a ring of endless light dark sky no stars

Going from winter,, to spring now to summer the boys glowed, with joy the school year nearing, the end – soon becoming graduates of Beacon Hills high. Getting up, eating breakfast then off to their room, getting dressed, then saying their goodbyes, to their mom and dad.

Ridding, to school together making, plans for their summer that was soon to begin. Stiles, looked to Scott, and said. “We should go paint balling after school today brother!” Scott shook, his in agreement, but then something hit him. He didn’t know, how to paint ball, he never been before in his life, he then turned to Stiles and said.

 “Yeah sound fun brother but there is one problem I don’t know how to even use a paint ball gun!”

Stiles laughed, at his new brother, and said. “That alright I’ll show you how do it!” finally making, their way to Beacon Hills, high school pulling in the parking lot ,and parked;-tuning off the car, and being greeted by their friends, Scott gets out, first waiting on his brother to tag, along.

The gang walking, to their first class together, which would be lacrosse, only to be greeted by a very pissed, of coach finstock, strolling through the locker room, finstock yelled and screamed and slammed things, the boys all looked at each other, and whispered.

“what’s his problem?” Finstock yelled, at the boys who’s now ,changing their clothes.

“I heard that all of are benched today don’t try to change my mind!” the boys whined.

 “but coach!” coach yelled again “ don’t but coach me!” All sudden, the boys heard coach, yell from his office “Greenberg in here now!” All the hooted and hollered

 “oh Greenberg’s in trouble!”  Coach heard, the boys making puns he then yelled at them again

“Keep it and you will benched again tomorrow!”                     

Finally hours, later school let out, the boys went home, and were getting ready to suit up, to go paint balling when Scott, saw a note next to the phone hanging, on the wall addressed to Stiles he looked to Stiles and said.

“Hey there’s a note over here for you from mom!” Stiles strolled, over to where Scott was standing and read, the note aloud.

“Stiles just wanted to let you know Derek called for you today he said he would call back after school hours!” Stiles, then thought ‘its been 5 months since we broke why would be calling now’

A green shade, come over Stiles face, his stomach starts turning, at thought of talking to Derek, after all this time. Then again, his heart starts racing, felling just a hint of joy.

While waiting, on the call from Derek, Stiles and Scott begin getting ready, to go paint balling just as Stiles pulled, his old sweat pants over, the bottom half of his body the phone rang.

Scott and Stiles both going running to the phone.-Scott beat Stiles to it and answered the phone

“Stilinski house hold!” just then he heard Derek’s voice through the phone.

“Scott where is Stiles?” Scott turns and hand Stiles the phone and says. “ its Derek!” Stiles, takes the phone his breath became shaky and said. “ hello!” Derek smiles at the sound of Stiles voice and says. “hey hot lips!”

Stiles pissed, at the nickname that Derek, just called him, he thought ‘who the hell does he think he is calling me that’ Stiles then hissed at Derek

“ don’t call me that!”Derek then, struck back “why not you love that nickname?” Stiles then said.

“because you called me that and you left me remember!” Derek hurt, by the Stiles choice of words, and said.

“come on Stiles don’t be like that I didn’t leave you my heart is still yours you still got me I’m all yours I just got to get out of here first!”

“ then what the hell do you call it huh Derek” Derek then said “Stiles I don’t know what to call it but look I didn’t call to fight I called because I wanted to know when your graduation is!”

Stiles, was a little, taken back by the question he then responded. “ May 23rd why?”

Derek, then responded “well I have enough good time put in and I was going to try and see if maybe I could come to your graduation if you didn’t mind me being there that is a big part of your life that I don’t want miss!”

Stiles rolled, his eyes and huffed, then hissed, back at Derek “I haven’t heard from you in 5 months and now you want to come to my graduation that’s kinda like smacking me in my face!”

Derek just, hung up not wanting to fight, with Stiles. –Stiles and Scott, go and get the rest of their stuff together, to leave. Few minutes later, they walk out the door, getting on their dirt bikes, driving down to the paint ball field.

They boys rent, to paint ball guns, and then bought different, color baskets of paint, Scott got yellow green and orange, Stiles got blue pink lime green and sea foam green. Stiles ,showed Scott how load and shoot the gun, the boys, then showered each other the different, colored paint and having ball.

They played, and shot each other, until night fall hit covered, in swollen and bleeding whelps, but they didn’t care, they were having fun, together like they always did, just this time not as just friends, but brothers – getting back, on their dirt bikes taking, a drink of their power aid Scott, looks up to the sky, and then taps, Stiles and says

“Look up at the sky” Stiles then looked, to the sky seeing a full moon, the sky dark with no stars the moon let off an endless ring of light. Starting, their bikes the head home, walking through the door, their parents looked at them with their eye brows, raised and then asked.

“Boys what the hell happen to you and where have you been?” the boys, laughed and then said.

“We went paint balling after school!”Their parents look them over once more then said

“You both late for dinner go get cleaned up and get down here and eat and you all have clean up!”

The boys run to their rooms getting their clothes and hoping in the shower one after the other-Stiles got in first, washing his hair then his body while washing his body the body wash soaking into his whelps stinging and burning Stiles yells.

“ ouch shit that burns” Stiles then, went to rinse off the soap, the water busting open the little around circles, blood rolling down his legs and arms, burning even more he yell again “damn it!”

Getting out and warping, his towel around him, yelling down the steps “Scott I’m out!”

Scott then, gets in the shower the same result , as Stiles- meanwhile, Stiles in his room pulling his clothes over his body, when his phone rings, sliding the green button over he answers “hello!”

Stiles hears, a teary shaking trembling voice, on the other end of the line, it was his one and only sourwolf, fallen angel whatever he wanted, to call him at the time. Stiles then say.

“ Derek are you ok?” Derek then says back. “St Stiles I miss you!” Stiles trys not to feel bad but can’t help worrying about him he hated when Derek cried and says

“I miss you too more then you will ever know!” Derek then says. “do you still love me I can’t help but think you don’t love me anymore?”

“yes I still love you Derek why would you even ask me that” Derek then said.”I love you too!”

Stiles now laying on his bed, talking to Derek on the phone, sliding his hand down his shorts groping, his member in his hand, then letting a groan slip through his lips, something about hearing Derek voice made crazy and weak. He hadn’t touched himself since the last time him and Derek had sex – Derek hears Stiles moaning and groaning in the phone and says.

“Stiles are you jerking off while on the phone with me!” Stiles then replied. “Yes and it feels so good I’m picturing your hand warped around my dick jerking and sucking the head of my dick in your mouth”

Derek then groans, and says “Hot lips I can’t do this right now as bad as I want too I just can’t !”

Stiles lets go of his now hard member and says. “why not I miss this I miss us?” Derek answer.

“Because I don’t want to this and then hurt you again!”Stiles then says “ it won’t hurt me Derek!”

Finally Derek gave in, and having phone sex with Stiles, just as they were getting Started john knocked on the door disturbing them making them both lose the feeling, Stiles then heard john say.

“Stiles you need to get down there and eat then help your brother clean up!”

Derek head john in the back he then asked “ what brother you don’t have a brother ?”Stiles replied “ hold on a minute!”

Stiles then answered his dad “ I’ll be down in a minute!” then packing the phone back up and telling Derek about his dad and Melissa.

“ok so my brother is Scott McCall my dad and Melissa got married over the winter!”

Derek lost for words he says “oh no one ever told me I didn’t know sorry tell them I said I’m happy for them!”

Stiles then says “ I will be sure to tell them look I got to go help Scott clean up can you try to call back later maybe we can talk things out with us find away to fix what was broken!!”

Derek agreed and then they got off the phone.

By the time April ended Derek and Stiles were back on talking terms.

_MAY 23 2015_

Finally graduation day was here the boys already up and dressed and in their cap and gown, all smiles happy and filled with joy that today was their last day of school.

As Stiles and Scott stood side by side having their pictures taken by their mom and dad, at the school surrounded by their friends and their parents. All the kids’ parents were there but one, Scott looked around In hope that maybe he would show up but never did.

Of course Agent douche bag could never be there for Scott when he wanted him to be. 

Seeing that look on Scott’s face, Stiles shoves Jackson out of the way; completely ignoring the angry shout that was thrown at him. Growing up, the two had been as close as brothers and their bond was solidified when their parents got married. Seeing Scott so upset made Stiles upset. Strolling over, he pulled his brother into an embrace, holding him tight to his chest.  

Stiles, murmured in Scott’s ear “it’s ok you have my dad he’s your dad now too we share him now remember and he will never let you down!”

The parents, now being lead in to the auditorium, to be seated john and Melissa looking, at their tickets making sure they have the right seats, sitting in their seats, while their young adults line up, waiting to be called on stage to receive, their diploma.

After all the parents and young adults are quite and seated the ceremony begins name after name being called finally getting to their one son hearing his name being called “Scott McCall!” john and Melissa jump out of seats hooting for their son.

“go Scott!”  Scott walking up on stage,flips his tassel to the other side of cap, then turning to the crowd looking to his parents, while looking up at his parents, he see a tall dark headed man, with sea green eyes that looked and smelled, just like Derek, but a bit more bulkier than normal, looking back over to the line of young adults, and yells “I did it!” making Stiles, look up at him he then pointed, to the man sitting in the crowed.

Again name after name being called the principle finally getting to Stiles. John and Melissa doing the same for Stiles when hearing his name being called. “Stiles Stilinski!”

“Yeah babies go Stiles!” Stiles dancing, upon walking on the stage flipping, his tassel to the other side of his cap, then turning facing his parents smiling bright, he once again looks, at the tall dark headed man in the crowd, once again and thinks, to himself ‘ it’s just my imagination’ turning around walking, back of Stage to his seat his brother high fives, him. As the last name, being called the, young adults all toss, their caps in the air.

After the ceremony was over the young adults being lead to the back of auditorium while walking up the aisles getting closer to the exit Stiles get a better look at the tall dark haired man sitting in the back against the wall.  Finally making it up to the exit Stiles see them man really good now walking over to him he pinching and pulling Derek’s face and said “are you real?”

Derek getting, the look of a pissed off cat, on his face and spat. “nope I’m the damn Easter bunny who magical appeared in this seat!” Stiles, then spat back “well I was going to say you look more like tinker bell!”

Derek cocked his head, to the side and said. “did you just call me a fairy?”Jackson then walked by and said” well if you are now just figuring that out then you have some serious issues!” 

Derek and Stiles, both turned to Jackson, and said. “well at least we don’t look like a drag queen and when do you plan on coming out of the closet!”

Scott hearing, the bickering between the boys he strolls, over to them and says. “alright all you bitch queens put your bitch claws away!”

All 3 guys turn around spat. “shut up you needle dick!”

Standing up, Derek tells Stiles. “hey look I have to I’ll try to call you later it was nice seeing you!”

Stiles nodded, and then says “yeah you too!” Derek then pulls Stiles into his embrace and kisses him hard on the head and murmured in his ear. “I love you!” just then ,Stiles plants a wet kiss on Derek’s neck, right on his hot spot, then whispered back. “I love you too!”

The young adults go outside to meet up with their parents to have their picture taken with family and friends just as Derek started to walk way Stiles grabs his arms pulling him he says.

“wait!” Derek turns to look at Stiles only then to be asked “can you take a picture with me while I’m in my cap and gown please?” Stiles giving Derek the puppy dog eyes and lip, How could he say no to that face he smiled and then said “I would love to!”

Stiles pulls Derek back over to his family and says “ mom dad take a picture of me and Derek!”

Stiles and Derek getting, together doing a couple different poses, but their most favorite one was Derek holding, Stiles on his back like he was giving, him a piggy back ride. Then john, and Melissa asked “hey can we have one of all 3 of you together!”

Stiles yanks, Scott over to him and Derek, and said “ come here brothera!” wrapping, his arm around him all 3 looked up, and yelled “masturbate!” getting one hell of a smile from all 3 boys.

Derek then left, leaving a very happy Stiles, the family going, home the boys, say to their parents “hey we are gonna go the party Jackson is having later on!”

John then says “I don’t care what ya’ll do but when you come in you best quite or I’m kicking your asses!” pulling up to the house there was another car parked in the drive way, putting the car in park and getting out to see who it was.

Scott walks, over to the car first knowing the car, he knew who it was, as he begin to walk, away agent douche bag climbs, out of the car and says. ”

Scott” but still walking towards the house not paying the man any mind, he then yells “Scott get back here!” still not paying the man any mind he keeps going he then shouts  “ come on Scott get over here “

Scott then turn around and shouted “why you don’t give 2 rats ass about me and now you want me to obey you I don’t I think so you couldn’t show up to the school to see me walk across stage but you can show up at my house wanting me to pay you mind no it don’t work that way dad I’m not a 2 year old kid any more you’re I’m sorry and forgive me don’t work on me anymore!”

The agent, then raised his voice, at Scott “I’m still your father and you better get your ass over here and I mean now!” Scott then stood his ground once again.

“And if I don’t what are going to dad?” the agent looked to his son now pissed he went after him grabbing him by his shirt, and slammed him against the house, this pissed john off he then yelled.

“Get your hands off my son!” the agent turns to john and says “fuck you asshole”

John, then ran over snatched, the agent by the shirt, pulling off Scott ,then punches him in the mouth, busting his mouth open, making him bleed, john then says.” Who the hell do you think you are coming to my house putting your hands on MY BOY that don’t fly with me now either you leave or I will call the cops and Scott will press charges on you?”

Agent douche bag, then puts his hand to his mouth ,feeling the blood run out of his lip, he turns to Melissa, and says. “Your gonna allow him to butt in when it comes to me and my son?”

Melissa then says “look this is your fault you should have been there today I’m not going to defend you when all you do is keep hurting Scott all he wanted was to see you there and see that your proud of him and no you couldn’t do that you never could show him any love but now he has a dad that will never make broken promises”

With that the agent, turns back to Scott, and says” I never meant to be a bad dad to you I love you but I always told you that if I couldn’t make it to something I would make it up to you and that’s why I come here I wanted to make it up to you I’m sorry I couldn’t be there today I will walk away and leave you alone if that’s what you want!”

Scott then walked away, from his dad going inside the house; he called for Stiles, to follow

“Come in here with me brothera!” Stiles then ran, in the house them both going, to Scott’s room.

Later the boys got ready, then leaving to go the party, making it there they go in and grab, a beer talking with their friends, drinking beer after beer then to the whiskey, they went. The boys being twisted out of their mind, Scott tells Stiles he has an idea.

“Hey I have an idea let’s go get tattoos!” Stiles likes the idea and says. “Yeah okay let’s go!”

The boys walk, to the tattoo shop, down the street, from Jackson’s house, walking in they already know what they want, and where they want them. There are 2 tattoos, artist Scott sits, in one Chair and Stiles lays, in the other.

The tattoo artist, ask them “what you like to have done and where do you want it?”

Scotts goes first. “I want I amethyst, chain linked together in the shape of an A going around my ring finger”

Then Stiles pulls up his shirt and the man. “I want black and white yin and yang sign but one the black side I want a white wolf with black eyes and a black heart on its chest and a black paw print above the wolf, and on the white side I want a black wolf with white eyes and a white heart on its chest with a white paw beneath it”

The tattoo artist, draw up both boys tattoos on a sheet a paper, then showing them the daft, both boys nodded, in agreement, then artist pour the colors, onto a tray then injecting, the needle gun into the paint pulling it up, into the body of the needle then getting, to work on the boys.

Drawing the tattoos, onto their bodies by boy wince, in pain as their back and finger ,turn red from the needle being injected, into their skin,  when done the artist allow, them to look at their tattoos in a mirror, both happy with what was done, they to the front desk pulling, the money out of their pockets, and then asked.

“How much is our damage?” the one artist pulls up their bill and said “ $100 for both”

Both boys pull, out a “100 dollars handing, it to the artist then leaving, they start heading home but on the way they stopped, at a liquor Store buying some liquor , then back on track to home.

Arriving home, Stiles sticks his key, in the door unlocking the door, just as Stiles pushes, the door open Scott yells.” Stiles bobbies!” Stiles then turns, and puts his finger to his lips laughing, and says.” shh Scott your gonna wake dad!”

Scott then laughs loud, Stiles then smacks, him and says. “Scott shut up “ walking, into the house they head right, for Scott’s room opening, the liquor bottles taking shots, out of them.

Drinking, so much they passed out, in their good clothes. Waking up, in the morning both boys groan grabbing, their thumbing heads, then the pain from their tattoos, set on top of the headaches they groan again, and say. “Oh shit we are so dead”

Getting up, they head upstairs sneaking pass, their parents, to the upstairs into Stiles room, and into the medicine cabinet, grabbing they Tylenol and popping, 3 in their mouths, Stiles then changes, into his night time tank top and shorts, and then giving, Scott a pair of shorts and tank top for him to change, into.

After changing, then brushing, their teeth to take the smell of liquor, off their breath, then heading back down, into the kitchen Scott makes ,him and Stiles, a cup of coffee then sitting, down in a chair both saying.

“Morning mom morning dad” john and Melissa look to them and say.” morning boys what time did you get in this morning?”

Both boys look to each other, shrugging their shoulders, but when Stiles did he winced, in pain. They both say. “Around 3”

John then looked, to Stiles and says “you okay?”

Stiles nodded, and says” yeah I’m good” Melissa walks around the table to give the boys a hug when something caught her attention on Scott’s finger, she then says

“Scott what is that on your finger” Scott covers his hand and says. “Nothing why?”

Melissa removes, Scott’s hand seeing the tattoo, clearer then looked, to Stiles seeing something on, his back going over, to him she lifts his shirt, and says.

“Boys what the hell is this shit?” neither one uttered a word; Melissa then looks, to john and says.

“Look at this” john then gets up, walking around the table looking at both boys, and says.

“What the hell did you ya’ll do last night?” both boys smirked and said. “We got tattoos”

 


	15. moonstone

John was out, all morning trying to make, sure everything perfect, for tonight, today was a big, day for Stiles, and everything had, to be right. John now in the mall, looking for the perfect gift, for his son, shopping for almost 2 hours he came across the perfect gift- taking it up the cashier and paying for his item, then leaving and going home.

Walking through the door, and hiding Stiles big Gift, then putting everything on the table, pulling out everything, he needed, he started making the cake, putting the batter, into the bowl, then putting in the eggs, oil, and water, then putting the beaters, into the mixer and plunging, it in and turning it on, he starts mixing, everything together, mixing for about 2 to5 minutes, then pours, the batter, into the pan turning, the oven on 375 to preheat, the oven like the box said. While waiting, on the oven john started, everything, else pulling the streamers, out of the bag and hanging them up, then pulling out the table clothes, putting them on the table in layers, stacking the plates and cups, laying out the forks, and knives, and spoons, by the time all, that was done the oven, was preheated and read to go.  John then put the cake, in the oven, then getting, another bowl he mixed, all the different color icing, together in one bowl. Then putting the icing into the freezer to keep it cool.

After all that was done john then warped Stiles gift and putting it back in its hiding spot, just then Stiles and Scott come through the door, john called for Stiles and said

 “Happy birthday baby boy!” Stiles smiled loving how his dad does this every year but this year was different because it wasn’t just him and his dad anymore it was his whole family, this made Stiles happy he loved being his family.

About 30 minutes, later the cake was done, john pulled it out of the oven, then put it in the freezer, to cool it down, now doing all the dishes he dirtied, once the cake, cooled down john, sat it on the table, the grabbing the icing, and sitting it on the table, next to the cake, then getting a spoon, and started icing, the cake, once that was done, he grabbed the blue, and sea green, icing tubes and wrote on the cake.

‘Happy 19th birthday Stiles’

Soon after, everything was done, Melissa comes home, walking to the bottom of the stairs, she called for Stiles “Stiles can you come here?” Stiles come down only to be, wrapped tight in Melissa’s embrace, and her saying “Happy birthday baby”

Stiles smiled, and said “Thank you mom I love you”

Melissa went back, to the kitchen, and asked john. “Did you get the laptop cover and playstaion4 for him?”John, nodded his head, and said “yes and it’s already wrapped and put away I also got him the NBA 2k 14 and thief. Melissa then nodded her head and said “that’s great”

John then put the cake into the frig then went to making dinner, pulling the steak from the package, laying them on the cutting board, slicing them down so there to thick, john grabs his bowls putting eggs, and milk, in one then flour, and steak seasoning, in the other.

John then seasoned the steak, dipping them in the egg and milk then to the flour, then laying in the hot grease, putting a lid in top of the pan, john then adds 4 cups of water in pot on the back of the stove, turning it on so the water can boil, then to opening the cans of cream corn into the other pot.

Everything now done, john makes every ones plates.- sitting down to eat they all talk over dinner. Clean time then came, after cleaning up dinner, john gets the cake lighting the candles everyone sings happy birthday Stiles blowing out the candles he makes a wish.

Cutting, the cake everyone got a piece. After eating cake Stiles then yells “present time!”

John, Melissa and Scott. Give him his gift, opening them his face lights up, looking at his new game system, then opening the game he says “damn right!” then to laptop cover, which he really wanted he then shouts. “Yes thanks guys!”

Once everything is done, and over with invites, Scott to come play his new, game with him – while playing the game his phone rings, answering the phone he is greeted, by the sound of Derek’s voice.

“Happy birthday hot lips” Stiles lips, turned into a smirked happy, hearing his voice thinking he forgot, about his birthday he then says. “Thank you Derek” they talked, for a while Stiles telling him what he got for his birthday, and what his dad, had done for him.

Before, getting off the phone he says. “I love you thanks again for the call “then hung up and then back to his game with his brother, staying up just about all night, together.

In the morning, Stiles goes the prison, to see Derek only then, did he receive a small black box with a ring, inside it. The ring contained a black, onyx stone. Stiles, asked “what’s this for?”

Derek adds, his thought telling, what the ring stood for.

“It’s my mystical birthstone, a symbol of my love. I realize, I still want you, which, means I want to let everyone know that even with me being here you’re still mine”

 Derek Sliding, the ring on his finger. Accepting, that Stiles was his, everything. His heart and soul.   Nothing, he said or did, would ever change that fact.

Stiles taken back, adding his thought, on the ring, he just received. From, his boyfriend.

“I love it. This was the best birthday present I gotten. Thank you so much. I love you”

Building up his confidence, leaning in he took Stiles lips in his. For the first time in a long.

However, the 2 joined as one, once again. Pulling, apart both, guys look up, at each other realizing, how overdue, they were. Derek installing, his love, back into Stiles once more. Making, Stiles fall, in love, with him all over again.

Derek informed Stiles. “I never want you to take this off keep it with you at all time as a reminder of me and my feelings for you”

Stiles agreed, nodding his head. He looks, over to the clock, on the wall realizing, what time it was.  Looking back to his one and only, with sad eyes and said. “I have to go I have to meet dad and Scott in 15 minutes. Call me later; I’ll be waiting by, the phone naked!”

Derek’s cherry red lips grew a smile upon them with an evil grin and then said “oh I can’t wait to get a whiff of that you’re in trouble when I get out of here boy”

Before, being able walk, out the door Derek ran, over to him and said “again happy birthday” giving, him a huge hug kissing, his forehead.

Returning, the hug he warped, his arms around Derek’s torso, holding him tight lading, a kiss on his Adam’s apple. Stiles adds, his input in on their, current relationship.

“I have to ask does this mean we are back together.” Derek’s current mood, changed from good to great, then adding his thought.

“Let’s just say we are almost there which mean we will be in no time” Stiles lips curved, into a smirk, letting go of Derek. Turning, going towards the door, opening it he looks, back over his shoulder. Happy they are now one step closer to being them again.

Climbing in his jeep turning music on hearing one of his favorite song turning it up all the way, pulling his out he texted dad while sing the words to the song.

“ be there in 20 minutes”

**_Do you dream, that the world will know your name_ **

**_So tell me your name_ **

**_Do you care, about all the little things or anything at all?_ **

**_I wanna feel, all the chemicals inside_ **

**_I wanna feel_ **

**_I wanna sunburn, just to know I’m alive_ **

**_To know I’m alive_ **

**_Don’t tell me if I’m dying, cause I don’t wanna know_ **

**_If I can’t see the sun, maybe I should go_ **

**_Don’t wake me cause I’m dreaming, angels on the moon_ **

**_Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon_ **

**_Do you believe, in the day that you were born_ **

**_Tell me do you believe?_ **

**_Do you know, that everyday’s the first of the rest of your life_ **

**_Don’t tell me if I’m dying, cause I don’t wanna know_ **

**_If I can’t see the sun, maybe I should go_ **

**_Dot wake me cause I’m dreaming, of angels on the moon_ **

**_Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon_ **

**_This is to one last days in the shadows_ **

**_And to know a brother’s love_ **

**_This is to new York city angels_ **

**_And the rivers of our blood_ **

**_This is to all of us, to all of  us_ **

**_Don’t tell me if I’m dying, cause I don’t wanna know_ **

**_If I can’t see the sun, maybe I should go_ **

**_Don’t wake me cause I’m dreaming, of angel on the moon_ **

**_Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon_ **

**_You can tell me all your thoughts, about the stars that fill polluted skies_ **

**_And show me where you run to, when no one’s left to take your side_ **

**_But tell me where the road ends, cause I just don’t wanna know, no I don’t wanna know_ **

**_Don’t tell me if I’m dying_ **

**_Don’t tell me if I’m dying_ **

**_Don’t tell me if I’m dying_**  

****

Pulling, up at parking garage. Picking up, his dad and brother, leaving, john’s car, climbing in the jeep, Scott takes the seat. On the drive home, john can see Stiles is overdriven in happiness he glances to Scott then says.

“Well someone is in an offer good mood today” Stiles, then smiles and says.

“I’ve had a good start to my day that’s all “john smirks, then in joking, manner says.

“I guess Derek gave you little huh” a look of disgust, washes over Stiles, face looking at, his dad he says.

“Ew dad I don’t think you should be asking your kids that kind of question!” out, of nowhere Stiles pulls, the jeep over throwing, his hand I the air then saying.

“I went to see Derek this morning when I got there I received this” holding, his hand now at eye level, with his dad and Scotts faces.

John’s eyes grow, wide. Furring, his eyebrows, up at stiles, in shock and says.

“Did he propose to you?” Stiles eyes water at the thought of marrying Derek but then said.

“ no its more like a promise ring the way he put it was a symbol of his love and to reassure me that he still wants me it’s his mystical birthstone black onyx “

John now able, to breathe a little, then says “oh that’s a little better I guess” just then, Stiles face turns light, shade of pink, and says.

“Why would it not be okay if he did what you don’t want me to marry Derek you wouldn’t give us your blessing?”

John glanced, back to his son and said. “I didn’t say that I would just like for him to come to me and ask me for your hand in marriage that’s all I never said I wouldn’t give you my blessing”

Stiles, then shakes his head and says. “Well I would hope so dad”

Starting, the jeep once again and putting, it in drive. Pulling, back onto the highway, he didn’t utter, another word, about Derek. John realized he might have offended his son so he says.

“Stiles I didn’t mean anything bad by what I said I’m sorry if I offend you”

Getting, home Stiles, went right to his room, showering, getting dressed, laying on his bed he played, with the ring. Twirling, it around, on his finger. The thought, hit him wondering, what it would be like if Derek, had ever proposed, to him. Picturing, the scène in his head, he laid there with tears, of joy rolling down his face like water fall.

Rolling, on his side he pulled, the covers over his body, laying down taking, a nap but before closing, his eyes, he’s greeted with the picture, of him and Derek on his graduation day. Derek holding Stiles on his back, Stiles kissing his check. Stiles smiled a wide grin.

Falling, to sleep he missed Derek’s call.


	16. Finally November / Derek’s release

One year finally passed.  Derek receives, all of his belongings. Throwing on his fashion star, black button fly skinny jeans, white v neck t shirt, gray thermal inner fur jacket. Throwing his black new boundaries sneakers on over top his black footie’s. Spiking his hair up in the front and laying it flat in the back.

Looking, in the bathroom mirror checking, his self making everything was right. Brushing, his teeth he realized, something was missing. Looking, down he saw his jeans sliding, down off his hips showing, the band of his boxers. He laughed “shit I forgot my belt”

Walking, back into the now open, jail cell he picks up his belt. Sliding it through the loops on the jeans. Finally, done and already to go, he grabs his bag, and walks out to the officer, who’s waiting for him at the steel, door.

When opening, the door the smell, of fresh air smacked Derek in the face. Derek yells in excitement. “At last I’m free!” stepping foot out the door as a free man, pulling out his phone scrolling through his contacts.  Stopping at the name and number he wanted.  Hitting the orange message button, he types his text and hits send

“Released today need a ride” not getting a response, after a few minutes a sliver car pulls up. Beeping the horn, Derek looks up seeing peter in car. Getting in he says.

“Thanks for the ride just drop me off at the loft I need to check on Isaac”

During, the drive to the loft, it was mostly quite other then quick couple of questions, peter had asked Derek. Once, at the loft Derek climbs, out of the car telling, his uncle thanks again he shuts, the car door turning around to look at his loft that looked like hell.

Walking, in the house calling for Isaac, not getting response he climbs, the stairs going to Isaac’s room thinking,’ maybe he has his earphone’s in’ knocking, on the door then walking in seeing no, sign of him.

Heading, to his room, throwing the brown, paper bag on the bed. He wondered if Stiles even remembered that today was his release date, making his way back down, the stairs and over the key hanger. Unhooking, his camro keys off the hook.  Going, out the door closing it be hide him. He made, his way to his car sticking, the key in the lock unlocking it. Climbing, in the drivers he jams, the key in the ignition stating the car.

Dropping the gear into drive, he merges out onto the dirt road. Heading, to Stiles wanting badly, to see him.  Arriving at the other boy’s house he sits in the car for a minute. Shutting the car off before exiting, he stares at the house.

Standing, at the door before, him. He lifts his fist to knock, on the door. Knocking, on the door twice, then, getting answer. Seeing, the woman standing before he speaks.

“Mrs. Stilinski is Stiles home?” Melissa shakes, her head then speaks.

“Actually Derek he is out with Scott but should be home soon if you want to wait here for him you can” Derek nodded, his head and said. “That would be great thanks”

Opening, the door and letting Derek, in the house walking him to the living room, then offered him a drink. Derek agreed, accepting a soda. Melissa then confronted him.

“I see you been working out” looking, over at her, he nodded once more then asking.

“ do mind texting one of the boys to find out how much longer they will be I’d like to hide in Stiles room and surprise him I don’t think he even knows I got released today?”

Melissa then grabbed, her phone texting Scott. “Do you know how longer you’re gonna be I need to make a run to the store and I wanted to know what you ya’ll wanted for dinner?”

Waiting, on a Response from Scott. Derek and Melissa sat and talked. Finally the phone beeped after a few minutes looking to the phone seeing it was Scott.

“We are on our now like 5 minutes away” Melissa reading, the message aloud, Derek jumps off the couch running, for Stiles room.  Once in the room Derek closes the door, sliding the closet door open, he steps inside, pulling the door shut.  Not making, a sound so Stiles won’t even know, he’s there.

The boys enter the house all muddy and dirty smelling like the creek, Melissa informs them

“You boys need to need a shower you smell really bad” Scott then informs his mom what they want for dinner.

“Mom we want you to make your homemade chicken strips for dinner” Melissa sighs and says. “Well I guess if that’s what you want for dinner but you boys need to get cleaned up”

The boys made, their way to their rooms, seeing their clean clothes all on their beds. Stiles picks up, his stack of clothes putting, them away. Only leaving, out what he was going wear after his shower. Grabbing, his towel off, the towel bar in his room heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

After getting his towel around his waist he strolls back to his room. Drying the water off his body, he throws his towel on the bed. getting dressed he realized he forgot his sweat pants.

Strolling, over to the closet sliding, the door open, grabbing, his pants off the hanger, hitting something hard, but wasn’t sure what it was. Pulling the clothes, apart seeing a dark shadow, he jumps back and screams.

“Ahhhhhhha!” 

Derek can’t help but laugh at him, stepping out of the shadows from inside the closet. He then states.

“You know babe you scream like a little girl” Stiles then spats back. “well I wouldn’t scream like a little girl if you weren’t hiding in my closet”

Derek laughing, even harder at him now. Stiles, then cocks his head to the side and then ask

“Matter of fact why are you hiding in my closet what are you doing here anyway?” Derek shook his head and said “did you not look at your calendar when you got up today I knew you didn’t remember?”

Stiles shot, him a confusing look. Derek then said “Stiles today was my release date my time was up in that place I did my years time and now I’m all yours again”

Stiles smacked, his self in the head and said “Derek I’m sorry I didn’t even realize what today’s date was shit I feel like such an ass”

Strolling, over towards Stiles, pulling his hands, off his head and said. “hey hey stop that don’t hit yourself like that don’t worry about it no big deal I’m here that’s all that matters”

Gripping, his shoulders he pulled him into a hug and then said. “If you think I’m mad at you I’m not so don’t think that”

Looking up to Derek he shakes his head and said. “You should be mad today was an important day and I forgot I know if I was in your shoes I would be mad”

Leaning down, taking his lips in his. Kissing him long and hard, like he never, be able to kiss him again. Breaking, apart for air catching their, breathes he then states.

“Well I’m not mad I love you and I’m actually kinda glad you didn’t remember because I just got the best reaction out of you when you opened your closet door”

Stiles huffed, a breath and spat “I’m glad you thought that was funny you scared the living shit out of me”

Derek popped out his bottom lip and batted, his sea green, eyes at Stiles and said “ awe I’m sorry hot lips don’t be mad at me” turning ,his head away from Derek’s face not being, able to look at his puppy dog face.

Derek leaned, his head to the side capturing Stiles, lips with his, catching him off guard.

Stiles returning, the kiss their, tongues battling for dominance, Stiles lays, the palms, of his hand on Derek’s chest. As Derek’s hands roam, his mates body feeling every inch, of him beneath his hands, his skin soft, smooth and warm to the touch. Hair smelling of honeysuckles, body smelling axe, body wash.  

Derek’s mood becomes more, intense. Stiles, feels Derek’s skin, becoming more heated, to his touch he slowly, begins pushing him backwards, to the king, size bed.

 The back of Derek’s legs hit the foot, of the king size bed, Stiles gently, pushed him down on the king size bed, laying down softly but quickly, hovering over him, sucking and biting his bottom lip. Stiles unzipping, Derek’s jacket he murmur’s, in Derek’s ear “let me strip you naked” Derek leans, up just enough to get a grip on Stiles tank top ripping, it off he says “strip me touch me fuck me” Stiles pulls his mate’s shirt, over his head kissing down his torso, stopping at the top, of his jeans. Stiles, then says. “Lift up baby “Derek lifts, his hips off the bed just high, enough for Stiles. Undoing his belt, and unbuttoning his jeans, Stiles slid his jeans off Derek’s hips, and down his legs. Counting, to kiss down his body he finally, makes it down to his sneakers, and socks pulling, them off he slid the jeans the rest of the down and off, his mate’s body. Looking, up to see him now in only his boxers, his lips curves an evil smirk upon his face.  Derek’s now cherry, red lips form a smirk, sitting back up he slides, Stiles shorts off his hips, and down his body ,and then murmurs “ damn baby you look so fucking hot and smell so fucking good” Derek lays, back down pulling Stiles, back on top of him, sitting his ass, right on top of his hard member. Derek biting, at stiles flesh anywhere, and everywhere he can. Just then the opens and Scott walks, in not paying the 2 men any mind at first, and says “hey mom don’t feel like cooking so dad told her to just order out and mom wants to know what you want to eat for dinner” hearing a weird, like moaning noise he looks up, only to see his brother and Derek in there boxers, getting ready to go at it like to jack rabbits, he then yells “ oh my god what the fuck my eyes!” running, back out of the room not bothering, to shut the door be hide him. Running down the stairs he then yells “mom mom I need the bleach!”

Melissa turns to Scott and says “why are you yelling about needing bleach?” Scott then says. “only thing I can tell you is my eyes they burn what I just saw was horrifying I can never unsee that the image is burned in to my skull”

Now giving, her son weird and confused look putting, her hand in the air she says “Scott honey slow down what’s wrong?” Scott then grabs onto her, then buried his face into her her shoulder and says “mom it’s just wrong I never want to see anything like that ever again I just can’t do it” just then, Derek and Stiles, walked down the steps, Scott looking, to them he yells. “Mom!” Melissa looked, to Scott and says “what is wrong with you?”

Scott proceeds, to shout. “I can’t do it just can’t make them leave please mom make them leave the room!” Derek looks, Scott and says. “Why do we have leave what did we do?

Scott then, says. “Don’t just don’t get out you scared me for life don’t talk to me”

Stiles, stroll towards his brother putting, his hand on his shoulder and asked. “what are you so freaked out about Scott?”

Not looking, at Stiles he says. “Don’t touch me get your filthy hands off me”

Derek and Stiles, glance to each other with wired, looks upon their faces just then the thought hit, them they both shout. “Oh my god no you seen us what all did you see!”

Melissa now looked, more confused then, asked Scott “what is all this bout what did you see?”

Scott then shouts. “Please don’t make me relive it I don’t want to relive it my eyes burn enough someone please just give me the bleach!” during all the commotion, john walks in the house and says.

“What is all they yelling and shouting about i can hear you all the outside in the car?”  
Melissa pikes up and says” only thing I know is Scott said he needs bleach and he saw something that was horrifying”

John then, looks to Scott and asked. “What was so horrifying buddy?” Scott shakes his head and says. “I’m not rehashing that dad” john then looked, to his other son whose Standing, side by side hand in hand with bite marks, all over his neck with the one and only, Derek Hale.  A light bulb, went off in his head, and then says. “Oh no not this again”

Stiles, laughs, at his dad and brother, and said. “oh you will be fine it’s not like were all the way naked we had our boxers on damn it’s not like you were never naked in bed with your parents”

Melissa face, now horrified, at the image that popped in her head, her jaw dropping she then states. “oh god please I don’t want to hear this about my kids and whatever you call them these days tmi”

John, then adding his 2 cents, and says. “You guys haven’t seen or heard anything yet this is just the beginning” he then adds “you 2 need to find someone else to do your kinky sex I don’t need everyone else in the house scared”

Stiles totally, skipping over the fact, of his dad’s state meant and says. “ what are we having for dinner?” Derek just laughs and says “well I can see we are gonna have a lot work to do with burning all those calories off your body”

John just shakes, his head and says “is that all you 2 care about is food and sex come on now get a life and as for dinner I was thinking taco bell”

Derek and Stiles, both turn to john and say “l’ll buy taco bell if I buy you taco bell can I touch your butt I want to touch your butt” john glares at them and says” get out of my face no one is touching any ones butts in my house”

The 2 older boys, whine at john and say “why not you’re no fun you take all the fun away”

John glares, at them again and says “out of my face now you sluts “

The guys go back, to Stiles room lying back on the bed, all curled up Stiles then suggest, going for a dip in the hot tub. Derek then states. “I would love to but I don’t have anything to put on other then my jeans “Stiles, get out of, the bed strolling to his dresser inside the closet pulling out a pair of shorts that’s to big on him tossing them to Derek he says. “Use these actually you can have them for when you’re here they are to big on me”

Then getting himself a pair of shorts sliding them on he looks to Derek who’s now wearing the ones he gave him he murmur “shit baby you look in that color I could just bang you”

Derek looking, down at the blue topaz, shorts with a hint of amethyst, shot through them. His cherry red, lips smirked a shady grin, and said. “Oh yeah tell me that in the hot top and see what happens to you”

Grabbing 2 towels, off the shelf in the bathroom, he tells, Derek. “go ahead and go get in I’ll be down in a few minutes”

Derek made, his way to the hot tub tossing, his towel on one of the chairs, he hops in. while waiting, for his mate to join, him he pictures, the hot and heavy scene, in the bedroom earlier that night. Not being able, to help himself Derek slides, his hand down inside his shorts, stroking his soft shaft. Beginning, to stroke and jerk ,on his member harder by the minute, feeling arousal, he moans and groans at his own touch- suddenly feeling, another set of hands stroking, his now semi erect shaft. Hearing, the soft voice, whisper in his ear.

“Starting without me are we now?” Derek moans again but this time to the voice in his ear.  Gripping, his mate, by the fore arms, pulling him down, and into the hot tub. Kissing sucking and biting, on Stiles, flesh tasting his blood, only seems to heat, things more. Stiles feeling, his own arousal in the hot water, he bites, Derek’s neck and ears, telling him “ fuck me here and now I need you I need to feel you inside me”

Well he didn’t, need to be told twice. Derek flipped, Stiles on his stomach pulling, his shorts down, and off his body tossing, them to the side of the hot tub, then sliding his own off, tossing them next to Stiles shorts.  Slicking, two of his fingers, with his own spit, gently pushing them past, the tight ring of muscle, peppering, him working those, two fingers in and out of Stiles. Slicking, yet another, digit then sliding, it into the tight ring of Stiles.

Hearing his man, moan in pleasure, he slicks another digit, and sliding it into him, Derek then ask.” how’s that feel baby you like that?”  barley able to talk from all the pleasure, Stiles grits a moan through his teeth” _yeah I love it harder der”_

pulling, his fingers out and slamming, them back in. hitting, the g spot, in Stiles ass. Pulling his fingers out, checking to see if Stiles, was open enough for him to slid, his cock in. beginning, to inject the tip, of dick head he reaches, around gripping, his mans cock in his hand. Stroking, his member hard and fast, leaning down, he licks the back of his neck, murmuring in his ear.” I want to sink my teeth into your skin starch you up leaving claws marks on you for the world to see your all mine”

Getting the tip of his dick in Stiles ass, he begins to push in a little bit more in when the sliding doors opened- hearing Melissa’s voice” boys the food is here come eat “

Not responding, to her the continuing, what they were doing, until seeing her shadow. Jumping, apart about damn near ripping, their bodies in half. Pains’, shooting through Stiles ass, and stomach, the skin feeling like it was being ripped, of Derek’s dick shot a pain, through his Stomach.

Melissa yelled in horror “oh god! “ 

Derek then snaps “damn it every time we get close we get interrupted!” Stiles just shook his head and then said “that’s just are luck sorry babe”

Derek, then spats “all I want to do is make love you to and I can’t not here anyway”

Handing, Stiles his soaking wet, shorts then sliding his back on, getting out of the hot top, warping, their towels around their self, Derek hugged him and asked. “Are you ok I didn’t mean to hurt you when I pulled out?” nodding, his head yes then says. “I know you didn’t I’m fine just gonna be a little sore in the morning”

Going in taking, a seat they grab, some tacos chowing, down.

 Going, to the bedroom once, more, changing their clothes. Stiles finding, Derek comfy to put on, throwing him a gray, t shit he had left there, once then throwing, him another pair of shorts hoping, they would fit and be comfy. Getting in the dresser Stiles pull out the pair of black and orange shorts Derek bought him and a white v neck t shirt.

While getting dressed, Derek noticed, the walls were bare all their pictures, together were gone, all but on sitting, one the night stand next, to Stiles side of the bed.

A small, pain; shot through his heart, hating, to ask but had to. Derek walked, up beside Stiles and said.” babe where is all our pictures?” Stiles hung, his head in shame not wanting, to tell him about his melt down, when he was locked away, but knew he had to tell him.

Stiles, then starts “well umm I took them down and put them away” 

His raising brows up at Stiles he then said. “Why?”

Before he starts explaining his reasoning he slides his ring back on his finger then looking to Derek he said. “I had a bad melt down when you were in prison after you broke up with me”

 Derek strolled over to the bed sitting, on the edge of the bed laying his palms, on his knees looking back to his mate.  “Please explain “ 

Stiles leaned against the wall staring at his feet not mumbling a word.    Afraid, of telling him just how hard, he took their break up not wanting to hurt Derek.

Derek voice chimed in again. “Hot lips talk to me” Stiles still don’t say a word.

“Stiles please talk to me” reaching his hand out gripping, a hold of Stiles hand he pulls, him over to him, sitting him in his lap cradling, him In his arms against his chest he says.

“I don’t know how you feel if you don’t talk to me” Stiles then looked up at his mate and says.

“I took our break up really bad I would stand in the window at night talking to nothing but the empty winds cried a mountain of tears laying bed cuddling with your pillow inhaling your scent I missed you so much it hurt  I wouldn’t eat I wouldn’t leave my room unless I was made to”

Derek held him tighter rocking him back and forth in his arms. Stiles, then speaks again.

“I even went as far as thinking maybe you found someone else and you just didn’t want me anymore”

Leaning stiles upwards he looks straight in his eyes he says. “what are you out of your mind?”

His eyes welling, tears at what his mate told him, looking away to the floor.

  his voice chimed in again and said. “Stiles look at me you are my life I love you your perfect in my eyes no one would ever take your place in my heart I told you once my heart belongs to you and I meant I don’t care who comes along you’re my number one”

Stiles shaking, his head at Derek and said “then why did you break up with me?”

Responding to the other boys question he says. “ because I felt and feel like am not good enough for you and as much as I love you I was willing to let you go and be happy with someone who could of given you a better life”

Stiles, turns and punches his mate in the mouth and says. “Dude you can’t just make those types of decisions without me that was being self shish”

Getting, back to the fact that stiles thinking, Derek didn’t want him anymore he says. “ how could you even think I would cheat on you I’m not  like that never have been don’t you dare think there is anything past or present that I would put in front of you “

Stiles, looks weird at his man and says. “You just quoted supernatural at me “

Derek then says “well it fit the moment” stiles then just cackled at Derek and his snappy moments.

Lying down on the bed pulling, Stiles down on top of him looking into his mates eyes says. “So please explain to me how you hurt your shoulder”

Laughing, then making the comment. “Well its stupid really I was mad so I took the 8 x 10 picture down and throw it at the window and it shattered and flow back at me cutting my shoulder and I cut through 4 layers of tissue”

Smacking, Stiles on the arm he says. “Don’t ever do that again you could of killed yourself “

Shutting Derek up he laid a kiss of death, on his neck. He started to bite and drag his teeth over the flesh on Derek’s neck. Feeling, other man’s hands, roam his body.

 His arousal becomes more pronounced, feeling his cock harden almost to the point of being uncomfortable. Raking, his teeth down the body that lies, under him. He says.

“get naked  and spread your legs for me “  tugging, and pulling, at their clothes ripping them off the in a rush. Again raking his teeth over Derek’s flesh, scarping some flesh open.

 Tasting the blood in his mouth he hears the other man wince at the burning from the cut now on his already scared body he tells Stiles. “Easy there hot lips”

Falling back from using his teeth he licks the now bleeding and sweaty body, Stiles smirked and an evil but sexy smile upon his lips and says. “Spread em “

Lifting his bottom half, in the air off the bed, he opens his legs, as he watched Stiles slick 2 of fingers. Lining, his fingers, up with the around muscled hole.

Gently, pushing in both digits, hearing a moan escape, Derek’s throat he then, slicks another digit sliding, it pass, the tight around hole joining the others, another moan leaves his man throat.

After, a couple time of pulling, his fingers out then slamming, them back in.

 Removing, them all together flipping, Derek on his stomach he says. “ get on all fours now”

Leaning up on his knees, he reached over, to the night stand draw grabbing, the new tube of lube, twisting, the cap off he squirts, some into his hand slicking, his shaft up getting all moist.

Squirting, the lube on the top of Derek’s ass, watching it melt, from the heat raidtioning, off their bodies, running down, into the crack, of his ass and onto the tight ring of muscle.

Derek then says “fuck me hot lips I wanna feel your dick in my ass sliding in and out thrust me baby hard”

Stiles doing as he was asked, lining his cock to the entrances of his ass slipping the, head in first then asked “ ready”

Clawing, at the pillows and bed clutching, the sheets in his hands as he feels, stiles push all the way in.

Slowing thrusting, in and out of him, smacking, his balls to Derek’s sack, under his.

Reaching, his hand around gripping, the man’s cock he instantly started, pumping his hand up and down the shaft.

Picking up his pace, he begins thrusting harder and fast hearing, Derek moans, in his pleasure he bites, down on the back of his neck.

 Just then Derek’s phone rings, Stiles stopping, to reach for the phone Derek growls.

 “Don’t stops just let it ring”

Picking up, his pace once again, slamming, in Derek.  The door the cracked, open hearing a tiny little voice “ducky”

Stiles quickly, grabs the blankets throwing, them over himself and Derek and responses.

” hey there munchkin” watching the little girl toddling over to him.

Derek looks to stiles and says “who is that?”

Stiles, laughs and said. “This is Eva she’s my uncle’s little girl”

Derek laughed, at the nickname the little girl just, called Stiles, and said “did she just call you ducky?”

 Eva jumped, up on the bed with them and into Stiles arms, hugging him tight she says.”I miss you ducky”

Reaching, over and smacking Derek she says” leave my ducky alone or else “

Snickering, Derek asked. “How old is she?” Eva turned, to him and said. “I’m 3 got a problem?”

Derek shook his head, and said “no Mam”

Hugging, the toddler he says “hey easy there Eva this is Derek”

The little girl stuck, her tongue out at him and said.” he’s mean so he’s icky and I don’t like icky people”

Looking, to Derek he says “he’s not mean honey why don’t you go find your daddy and I’ll be down in a minute okay”

Giving, stiles a kiss and says. “Okay ducky promise “stiles shook his head. “Promise”

Tossing, the covers off their bodies they find their clothes throwing, back on Derek shaking his head he says.” Why is it that every time we get going we get interrupted?”

Putting, the cap back onto the tube of lube, he says. “I don’t know I don’t like it either but we will get it in soon”

Eva running, down the steps yelling” daddy I saw ducky!”

Mason turn picking up his little girl and says.” Yeah is he coming down?”

Eva nodded. Just then, Derek and stiles walked in the room taking a seat. on the couch stiles says. “Uncle Mason aunt izzy”

Mason extends his hand, to Stiles and says. “Long time no see how you been?”

Responding, he extends his hand “better now would like a beer?’

Nodding his head his nephew strolls to the kitchen grabbing him a beer when followed by Derek.

Stiles taking, forever Mason walks into the kitchen to see what was taking so long.

 Only to be greeted, by the taller dark haired, man leaning, on his back kissing, sucking and biting, his neck, arms, warped around his waist mason then says.

“What the hell is going to in here?”- jumping apart. Mason then says.” why are you kissing on my nephew?”-Stiles explain. “Uncle Mason I’m gay and this is my boyfriend Derek”

John hearing, all the commotion he walked, into the kitchen.

 Seeing his son yet again, coved in bite marks he states. “Stiles really go cover that shit up do you really have to walk around like that”-rolling, his eyes he grabs Derek’s arm and say.

“Come on sourwolf” smirking then saying “oh I’m gonna cum on alright cum on you

”-john yells” Derek!”- turning to look back at john he says. “What?”

John looked, to his brother in law then stated “sorry about that they are like jack rabbits it’s like they can’t get enough”

Later Melissa and Scott arrive at home introducing their self.

Eating, dinner still waits, on Stiles and Derek.

Finally making, it to dinner they sit at the table, side by side, while in the middle, of dinner Eva throws, a fit yelling “I want to sit with ducky mommy!”

Mason looked to his daughter and said “no you can see Stiles when you’re done eating.

Kicking screaming and yelling “I want ducky!”

Stiles then piped up and said. “Uncle Mason she’s fine I can hold her”

Watching, Stiles with the toddler, makes Derek smile he leans over and murmurs, in his ear. “When are we going to have one of those at our house?”

Smiling he answers the question and said. “Whenever you’re ready”

 


	17. Devilishly grinning/whiskey eyes

The powder blue jeep parked outside, at the drive through Movie Theater, sitting in the back seat, with every intention of cuddling and watching the movie- Stiles laid against Derek’s chest arm slung around him; hands inner linked together.

Bringing the older males, hand to his lips planting, a wet kiss to the warm hand sliding his tongue between his fingers, causing the older male to moan in his ear-looking to the younger male he states “don’t start something you can’t finish”

Flashing him a mischievously, devilishly smirk that promising, that he has no clue, what he’s getting hisself, into-the older male shakily, licks his lips feeling, a small thrill shoot through his body, he then tells the younger male “well get to it then”

Twisting out from under the older male, he crushingly, takes his lips in his blushingly, nipping at the older males bottom lip, as to ask permission, for his tongue to enter his mouth.

Derek’s breathe hitches, in chest quickly complying, with the younger males tongue, -Stiles begins straddling, him, lifting the older males hands above his head Derek sputters.”Oh god baby manhandle me”

The young male burningly, hungrily complies, the older males command.- Stiles sputters “lie down”

The older man dose as he told, Stiles sputter again “good boy”

The younger male pulled down Derek’s pants planting a smack on his bare ass- the older male winced a pleasuring pain then sputtered” I like that “

Landing, wet kisses from his neck to his ass, the younger male pulling a moan, out of the older male feeling his cock twitch in pants, his tongue exploring every inch of Derek’s body.

Moans begin to escape, both male’s throats, flipping; the older male from his stomach to his back, randomly kissing, different spots of Derek’s body.

  The, alpha’s eyes flutter close; his breathing getting heavier, trying to stop the trembling and attempting, to keep every cell in his body from shaking, and busting lose, as the younger male lifts his t shirt.

The younger male’s lips finally, moving his lips to the alpha’s navel, the alpha can’t take any more he bucks his hips, his cock rubbing on the younger male’s lips. “Take me in your mouth”

Warping his soft wet lips around the alpha’s hard cock taking him down to the back, of his throat, causing himself to gag, pulling back up his whiskey brown, eyes full of lust and glassy.” How that’s? “

Not being able to respond, he grabs the back of Stiles head shoving, back down on his cock-back to sucking Derek’s dick he nips at the skin with is teeth, removing his mouth from the hard cock to the alpha’s stiff ball sack, taking each ball in mouth one by one.

Sliding, from the ball sack, to the skin in between, his balls and ass, another moan escaping, Derek’s lips, causing stiles retract; slowly moving back up his body, sliding 2 fingers in mouth, glaring at the alpha then slipped them past the tight ring of muscle.

The alpha trying to stretch out for the younger male- not having enough room in the bucket seats he glaring at Stiles “there’s not enough room”

Stiles glancing back to the alpha climbing out of the jeep “get out here” Derek shoot the younger male a confused look but done as he was commanded trying to be a good boy for Stiles he climbs out of the jeep pant less- standing in the warm air with nothing but his t shirt on. “Why are we out here?”

Shoving the alpha back towards the front of the jeep” get up there and take your shirt off now”

Doing as he was told climbing, up on top of the jeep, ripping his v neck shirt off. “Get on your hands and knees arch your back laying your head on the hood.”

Once on his hand and knees, Stiles climbed up on the hood of the jeep, pulling his clothes off throwing, them on the ground he lined his cock with Derek’s entrance, spitting on his hand he slicked his cock then Derek’s tight entrance.

Mounting Derek; he pushes his cock into the tight hole, slowly working his hips while holding on the alpha’s hips “pushback on me baby let me feel your insides.”

Thrusting, in and out of Derek, groaning “der fuck me”

When Derek rocked back against him, Stiles pulled out before thrusting back in slowly. His hands gripped Derek’s hips, nails biting into the flesh. They rocked together, moans and grunts escaping both men. Leaning down again, Stiles scraped his teeth down the alpha’s back, causing the man under to shudder and shout out Stile’s name. This set the younger male off – slamming into Derek one, twice…three times, he came with a yell.

Both collapsed on the jeep hood, covered in sweat and trying to catch their breath.

Getting up with grunt Stiles noticed, the claw marks on the hood.

“Damn babe you left claw marks on my hood”

Pulling, their clothes back over; their bodies- while dressing the alpha glances over to stiles narrowing his sea green eyes smirk curving upon his lips.

 “Not bad for our first time in the jeep or should I say on the jeep”

Getting back in the vehicle, jamming the key in the ignitron; starting the car, shifting the gear into drive and merging, onto the road heading home, for the night- when arriving, at the alpha’s loft; shutting the car off, Stiles leans in giving Derek a good night kiss.- climbing out of the jeep he pulls the younger male by the hand. “Come inside with me”

Maybe kissing wasn’t such a good idea.

Climbing out of the jeep, the older male walked around the vehicle; scooping Stiles up in his arms he cradles him to his chest.

Carrying, his mate in the house, climbing; the steps skipping, one after the other gently, dropping him on super, king size bed.

Stiles, feels himself blush his cheeks heat up turning pink, Feeling; his legs shake, Stiles watches the older male as his sea green eyes travel up the length and settle on where his hands are fisting and clawing the pillow case above him.

Just touching him Stiles goes crazy; instantly stripping out of their clothes off once again-precum oozing, from the slit of his cock, a shaky breath escaping his throat.

Licking; a stripe of the underside, of Stiles dick, lapping up the precum rolling down his cock was bringing a much, strangled moan from the alpha. “You taste so fucking good”

Stiles makes a small, noise denying, Derek words, the feeling becomes too much overwhelming, the younger male “ look how ready I am for you don’t you wanna put your dick in me”

The older male; then sputters “just lie back and let me make you cum”

Stiles moaning again the sputters “Fill me up, daddy, fuck my tight ass, and make me scream with that big dick of yours!”

Derek’s cock grows harder; at the way, the younger male is talking, to him, he then said.

“You’re my bitch.I adore how naughty, you are I love, spread you legs, wide for me, your body is mine tonight “

Groaning, and moaning; he can’t get enough “maybe you should spank me then let me sip all your cum off your sweet lollipop!”

Flipping stiles over on his stomach “what a sweet sexy ass you have and I’m gonna shove my cum all up in it”

Stiles laying, on his stomach a shiver, went through him, when he heard Derek’s voice. “Get on your hand and knees sweetheart and wait for me like a good little boy”

“your wish is my command” doing as being told he felt a smack on his ass groaning as he felt another one he” oh baby do that again it feels so good “

Injecting his sweet lollipop into Stiles ass “rock against me big boy show me whose boss”

Derek and Stiles rocking, together shaking the bed; stiles then shouts “fuck me harder deeper faster “

Just as Derek, went to pull out he heard “please don’t stop I’m cuuuuumming“

Shooting, cum across the bed, he gripped his cock in one hand, pumping, up and down as hard as he could.

Slamming, back into his mate but twice, as hard thrusting harder, and faster. “no stops this time let’s see how many time I can make you cum, I love the way it sound when I’m fucking you hear it”

With Stiles came, with a shout “der” unable to say his whole name his body shaking legs and feet clutching around Derek’s waist.

This sent Derek over the edge; reaching up gripping a handful, of Stiles hair yanking, his head back then gripping, his ass cheek with the other hand, shooting his seed inside of stiles.

Both men fall, on the bed trying; to catch their breathers, both, saying at the same time “that was the best fuck in my life”

Derek looked over to his mate and said “how many time did you cum?”

Smirk curving upon his lips “like 2 times”

Glancing; over at the younger male he smirked, an evil grin “god you have a nice ass”

Getting up; out of the bed he started walking, towards the bathroom, stopping in his tracks when he head Derek’s voice.

“Stay with me tonight” turning to look at the naked older male he grinned “I can’t tonight I have a job interview in the morning”

Derek’s eyes went soft his heart breaking, in pieces, all he wanted was one night, to him and hot lips without anyone, interpreting them. 

Waking up the next morning; all lone Derek sighed slamming, his hands on the bed, dreading getting out of bed, and having to get dressed.

Slowly moving; to sitting up he winced, in pain, grabbing his head.-his head was thumbing, his ass raw, going to the bathroom, to do his business, sliding his cock from his boxers standing in front of the golden god, trying to use the bathroom.

When grabbing, his cock with his hand, to hold it still he winced pain that shoot, through his body and shouted “holy mother god son of a bitch!”

Turning to the shower; pulling the shower curtain open, tuning the knobs adjusting, the water as hot as he could stand it, stripping, his boxers off and stepping into the shower.

Regretting, it he jumped out as soon as the water  touched, his body the open bite and claw mark stinging and burning his ass felt like it was on fire.

 


	18. Japanese Akita/ Arrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated hope everyone enjoy.

Japanese Akita

_Stiles groaned when hearing the alarm blaring in his ears, not wanting to get up already. he barely had any sleep the night before.- rolling over he smacked the clock shutting it off._

_pushing himself into a sitting position, using the palm of his hand he wipes his sleepy eyes, ridding the crust. - uncurling himself out from under the blanket, Stiles climbs out of bed looking for the black phone he fallen a sleep with last night, while talking to his_ _sour wolf._

_while searching for the phone Stiles glances to the time. "fuck i don't have time for this." cursing knowing he still had to shower and get ready for work._

_eventually giving up on trying to find the phone, and grabbing his clothes he shuffled to the bathroom. where he sees the door closed. - raising his hand  Stiles knocked on the door._

_"Hold on a second." Stiles hears his brother's voice on the other side of the door._

in a matter of seconds the doors jerked open, reveling Scott who i remind you is covered in shaving cream, making Stiles chuckle. 

"Dude you look like Santa Clause."

"what do you want?"

"well someone had their bitch flakes this morning. now didn't they?" Stiles huffed out at his brother. 

shoving his brother out of his way, so he can get to the shower. turning the shower head on and adjusting the water just right, not to hot but hot enough. 

stripping out of his tank-top and shorts and tossing them to side in a pile. 

"Dude i don't wanna see you naked." Scott snapped. 

"To bad bro, i have to get ready for work. speaking of why aren't you at work?"

"I had off today thank you!" Scott retorted.

 when done Stiles wrapped himself in a blue and white threaded towel. "Well excuse the hell out of me; bitch claws Scott put them away."

_Getting back to his room, he searched for his phone once more while letting his body somewhat dry, finding it all tangled up in the blanket and sheets. checking the phone he soon seen that were 4 missed calls and two text from no one but his sour wolf._

_drying the rest  of the wetness off his body, and tossing the towel on the bed, he tossed on a lime green game stop t shirt and and dark wash blue jeans. gripping his name tag id throwing it around his neck, he replied back to Derek._

_{Morning, sorry i couldn't find my phone. anyway how did you sleep?}_

_shoving his phone in his back pocket, he gripped his shoes in his hand and headed for the stairs. - when getting down stairs Stiles strolled into the kitchen seeing John and Melisa._

_"Morning mom, dad. hey any know what's up with Scott? he was um really shitty this morning." Stiles making conversation with them, while pouring himself a cup of coffee.  
_

_"Ugh, no bud dad and i haven't seen him this morning."_

with a swift turn on his heel, snatching a piece of toast he leaned in pressing a kiss to their heads. - snatching the jeep keys up off the hook he started out the door for work. "See you when i get home" 

_climbing in the jeep, quickly jammed the key in the ignition, sighing as he twisted the key and started up the jeep. pulling out of the driveway, he reached over turning the radio up listening to one of his favorite songs._

_finally making it to work, he walked behind the counter punching the time clock. putting his work id number into the computer now all set up to start making sales._

_the doorbell rang signaling someone coming in, not that he was really paying mind to who the customer was,due to being on the phone texting with the alpha.  that was till he heard a familiar voice._

_"When did you start working here?"_

_tearing his gaze away from the phone, he looked up seeing one other then Dean Winchester._

_"A few days ago. Why?" Stiles shrugged his shoulders._

_ringing the game dean was buying Stiles thought it wouldn't hurt to make conversation with the older man._

_"Hey um when did you get back in town?"_

_"today actually."_

_"Your total is 63 and 24."_

_Pulling out his wallet and handing 65 dollars over to Stiles, he smirked when hearing Stiles' phone buzz._

_"You know i don't think your allowed to be sexting on the job!"_

_"shit i don't do sexting i outright porn." Stiles laughed._

_"Alright man i gotta get going, Sammy is waiting in the car. anyhow tell Dick face to text me, oh by the way Stefan is in town too."_

_"well isn't that just great?" Stiles hung his head, with having a 12 hour day a head of him._

_things swiftly start picking up, making the day go by faster.- finally the 12 hour day comes to an end and he just can't wait to get home and curl up in bed._

_logging out of the computer and clocking out it's go time.  between being tried his feet being sore, his head pounding and stomach growling in need of food, and wanting to badly to get out of his work clothes and into something a lot more comfy, he bolted right to his when getting home._

_entering his bedroom and beginning to strip out of his work clothes, he's startled when hearing a voice._

_"look robin finally returns"_

_Stiles stop dead in his tracks, only wearing his jeans he turns to see Stefan sitting on his bed. "Oh god i'm getting a dog."_

_"SO tell me robin, wheres your batman at."_

_Slowly backing Stiles knows he's no match for Stefan. " look his name is Derek not batman."_

_Stefan balled his hands into fist, pissed at the idea of the smaller weaker boy talk back to him._

_"Better yet why don't we refer to him as Hmm, i know Tinkerbell?"_

_"And who the hell are you? Peter pan." his lips curved in a smirk._

_taking about all he can out of the smaller boy, he snatched him up lifting his feet off the floor._

_"look here midget, your gonna stop talking to me like that. or i'll rip your throat out with my teeth."_

_"Oh look at you peter pan, your strong." Stiles didn't show him any fear._

_glowing his eye a yellow color, he tossed Stiles on the bed, claws ejecting from his finger tips he growled in his face. - Derek once again showed up just in time to save him._

_cocking his head to the side, cracking and popping the bones in his neck. his eyes glowed red while extracting his claws from his finger tips.  now in full alpha form, Derek leaps over to the bed snatching Stefan, off his mate tossing him into the floor._

_letting a roar escape his throat, into the the beta's direction warning him to back the hell off._

_"we been down this road, Stefan leave him alone."_

_"Look what the wind blew in, tinker bell." Stefan growled in Derek's face._

_in an protective manner  Derek stood in front of Stiles, who was still lying on the bed at this point. _

_Derek and Stefan both were standing face to face, scaring the living hell out of Stiles. all because he's been in this very position before, when it came to Derek and his friend fighting over him, but he wouldn't dumb enough to jump in the middle this time. _

_quietly and slowly Stiles slid off the bed, in hopes that the beta wouldn't see him. not wanting to get hurt again, but caught Derek's attention._

_Derek tore his evil death glare from the beta long enough to see his boyfriend trying escape.- reaching his arm out throwing in front of Stefan, he glared again. but this time it more of i dare you kind of glare, rather then anything else._

_"Go Stiles; it's okay he won't hurt you." Derek glared long and hard at the beta, basically daring to even try or think about touching Stiles, because if he did then he was going to show Stefan just how serious he was when it came to the love of his life._

_once out of the room, Stiles made a bee line for the stairs, screaming for his dad or Scott to come help, but nothing in return._

_"Dad, Scott."_ __

so Stiles continued to try and find help, making his way all the down to the basement steps, when he tried calling for his brother again. 

"Scott!" 

this time Scott hearing him scream with horror in voice, he all up leap out of his bed. throwing a shirt on over his shoulders, he shoots for the stairs.

"Stiles what's wrong." but before Stiles could say anything else, Derek's roar echoed through their house.- shoving his brother out of his way he bolted for the stairs.  on his way up he tossed a paint ball gun to his brother. 

"Stay here!" Scott called behind him. 

Entering the bedroom, Scott's met with a man he's never met before and Derek,tearing each other apart. transforming himself, he jumps in the middle of them, shoving Derek back wards by the chest, sending him across the room. trying to keep him from getting hurt. 

even if he was to get hurt,Derek would heal quicker then the beta due to him being an alpha, but Scott didn't wanna take a chance, because if Derek was to die, he couldn't take losing his best friend nor his brother again.

With Scott being a true alpha, he 's strong then both Derek and the beta. glowing his eyes red that's a bit darker then Derek's he let a roar escape him. catching both their attention.

 "What the hell is going on up here?" Scott snapped glaring to the alpha. 

"He tried to attack Stiles'" Derek tried to explain but was cut off. 

"You have Stiles' frighten out of his damn down there! what the hell were you thinking? and who the hell are you anyway?"

Derek turned and started out of the room. "Stiles" he called for his boyfriend. 

"Hot lips where are you"  he called out again. 

still frighten out of his mind, Stiles didn't respond to Derek, stilling hiding in his brothers room. 

Derek looked everywhere he could think of, still not being able to find him. finally something told him turn around and check the basement. 

quickly shuffling down the stairs. "Stiles." when making it down the steps he seen Stiles standing guard with Scott's new paint ball gun fully loaded.

raising his eyebrows he slowly walked towards him. "Baby, it's just me. put the gun down."

"No" Stiles shook his head refusing to put it down, aiming it right for the alpha. 

"babe please put it down." 

"No the last time this happen i almost died Derek."  

Derek's eye instantly filled with hurt and regret. he felt bad because he never meant for him to get hurt. 

"Stiles, Please."

"No Derek back up. or i'll shoot."

Derek slowly started towards his mate again. " "Stiles come on, you know me."

gently and slowly lowering the paint ball gun, his eyes grow dark and cold. 

" I may know you; but when it comes to me and your all wolfed out, you don't know what your doing."

Derek felt his hear break. "Babe i was in full control."

"It doesn't matter Derek, you came flying in like a bat out of hell, and at any point you could of snapped."

"i was only protecting you Stiles, i wouldn't hurt you."

"You say that now, but look at what happened the last time, and it could've happened again. i'm not saying you would go out of your way to hurt me, but shit happens."

"I can't believe your mad at me for doing my job as your boyfriend to protect you, i would never allow what happen before to happen again."

"Stiles you know i would intentionally hurt you, you do know that right?"

with his hands in the air, he finally gets close enough to his boyfriend. taking the paint ball gun out of Stiles' hands, he tosses it out of his reach and onto Scott's bed. 

"Come here" the alpha pulled Stiles into his chest, holding him tight trying to sooth him, he runs his hand up and down his back. 

Derek can feel his mate shaking beneath him, licking his lips he press them to Stiles' forehead.

"i didn't mean to scare you, i'm sorry baby."

after a few minutes Stiles' sobbing comes to a stop as do the tears. finally feeling like he can loosen his grip, Derek pulls Stiles back away from him, so he can his pretty brown eyes.

well that seemed to be a good idea until the smaller boy wouldn't even look at him. "Hey look at me please."laying a finger under his chin, Derek lifts his head, so their eyes could meet.

 "Listen to me, i love you Stiles and i would never hurt you like that again. you never have to worry about that."

Stiles nodded his head, but also feeling bad for jumping down his man's throat, knowing he was only trying to keep him safe. 

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to jump down your throat and if i did offend you. I'ts just; I'm scared of getting hurt. and most of all i'm scared of losing you."

wrapping him in his arms once again, Derek held him tight. "Shh it's okay, i understand." lifting him up in his arms, Derek carried Stiles back to his room, lying him down on the bed before getting him out some comfy clothes to put on. 

changing his clothes, the alpha pulled his jeans down and off his legs, tossing them into the floor. 

"Here lets put these on okay?" he couldn't help but smile at the fact he was for the first time changing Stiles. 

"Lift up baby." Stiles lifted his hips long enough for Derek to slid his shorts on and up over his butt and to his hips. 

once done changing his mate, he laid in the empty spot beside him on the bed, cuddling Stiles close to him, never wanting to let go but knew at some point tonight he would have too. 

now with Stiles being asleep, the alpha thought of all times now would be the time to let go. shifting his weight he went to get up and out of the bed, trying to be quite and careful not to wake his mate. 

"Don't go, Stay. Stay with me tonight."

his lips curved in a smirk. "okay, i'll stay, but only for the night."

"Come cuddle me."

pulling his t-shirt off he slung it across the room, doing the same with his jeans. he once again cuddled Stiles to where his head rested on his chest. 

"I love you." Stiles murmur into his pillow.

When waking up the next morning there was no sign of Derek anywhere, he was gone, his clothes were gone. 

rolling out of bed he began getting ready for work, deciding he would just walk to work, with game stop only being a few streets away. saying his goodbyes to his family and headed off to work. 

upon walking out the door, seeing his brother sitting out on the deck. shuffling over to where he sat. he could tell something was wrong.  pulling out chair and taking a seat. 

"Hey i just wanted to say thanks for last night."

Nodding his head Scott didn't utter not one word. Stiles could see something was bothering him. 

"you okay?"

still there was nothing from Scott other than another head nod. which didn't satisfy Stiles at all. - kneeling down in front of his little brother, he could see Scott's tears. 

"why are you crying? what wrong Scott?"

the true alpha didn't bother to say anything back, but handed his phone over to his brother. - His jaw fell open as Stiles began to read through the messages. 

sitting on his knees, pulling Scott into his chest, he cuddled him tight. 

"I'm so sorry Scott." he felt bad for his little brother, knowing what it feels like to lose someone you love and hold close to your heart. 

he looked to the time seeing he was going to be late if he didn't get going soon. but hated to leave the true alpha in this condition.

"She left me Stiles." at this point Scott's balling his eyes out. 

"i know it hurts bud, but it will get better. i promise look when i get home tonight, we'll have a brothera night."

while on his way to work, he sees this guy smacking and beating on the little puppy. 

"hey, hey man what hell is wrong with you, stop beating on that puppy."

when Stile's voice the older man, looked up shooting him a glare. curving his lips in an evil grin, he kicks the what looks to be brown pup again. 

pissed stiles runs off in the yard, shoving him away from the small animal. leaning down Stiles lifted the battered pup cradling him. wanting to making sure he was okay. 

he turned to him down just in time,as the older man came at him. "Run buddy." Stiles yelled not wanting to see the pour thing getting hurt again. 

the older man smacked Stiles in the face, leaving quite the mark. "Mind your own business you little punk. they are my pups, i will do as i please with those little mutts."

"your a sick bastard." just as he went to leave to, he spotted the mother and other pups. 

"your ass is mine now. better yet the States for one hitting the sheriff's son, and two abusing those animals like that."

"What are you going to do about it punk?"

"Beacon Hills police and animal control will be here at your house, because i will make sure of it."

finally getting to work, and before he could even clock in his boss called him into their office. 

needles to say Stiles knew that he was going to get into trouble, he was more then 15 minutes late, which is past his grace period. 

getting let off on a warning, he returned back out to the front. punching the time clock, decoding his computer he began to make sales, with having another 12 hour day head of him, he just wanted to get started and the day be over already. 

“Dad I need you to make a house call with animal control” he texted john, informing him about the old man and the pups. 

even being distracted he still had to make sales. 

"Has anyone ever told you that you that you're beautiful?" the man was clearly flirting with him. 

furrowing his eyebrows he gave the man a strange look. "Well thank you!" he replied only trying to be nice. 

walking away from the counter to restock the game shelf, with all their new coming games. the man follows him. 

bending down he went to grab cut open the cardboard, when all the sudden a hand groped his ass. Stiles smirked to himself thinking maybe it was Derek, coming to see him, and goofing around. 

"Not now Sourwolf i'm working." 

"you have such  a sweet ass, and the prettiest whiskey colored eyes, I've ever seen."

whirling around beyond pissed, he hauled of punching the guy right in the face. "dude did you just grope my ass?"

"I had to feel that sweet tight ass" the guy smirks.

"Touch me again and i'm calling the cops."

reaching he rubbed stiles' chest area. "Look dude, i'm seeing someone and we're very happy in love." Stiles rattled off. 

fishing around in his pocket, Stiles tried to find his phone. when finding it he proceed to call Derek, due to the man still standing in front of him refusing to move. 

just getting of the floor from doing doing push ups, he answered the phone. with a slight hint of happiness in his voice. 

"Hey baby, are you naked, wet and ready for me?" Derek smirked. 

"Well someone is horny, listen i need you. how fast can you get to game stop?"

"In about 2.5 seconds, what's wrong?" his face fell from grinning to worried in seconds. 

"babe, why do you need me at your job? is everything okay?" 

"No, some dude just groped my ass." 

"I'm on my way." not even bothering to change his sweaty clothes, just slipping his shoes over his feet.

Snatching his keys and wallet off the counter Derek bolted out the door. jumping in the driver's seat and quickly jamming the key in the ignition, he made speed out of the drive way. 

 Arriving at game stop, climbing out of the car not even bothering to lock it he ran into the store. where he instantly seeing his boyfriend backed into a corner.

Derek started towards, them cutting in front of the older man. now standing in front of Stiles.

"Are you okay?" Derek's eyes wondered Stiles' body making sure he wasn't hurt or anything. 

soon after Derek got there, John and a couple other officers, arrived. walking into the game shop, where he seen his son being guarded by Derek.

"what's the issue you here?"

at this point Derek brought stiles to stand in front of him, but only with him being wrapped in his arms, being pressed tight to his the alpha's chest.

 "Stiles' " John narrowed his eyes to his son, wanting to hear his side of the story first. 

"Well i sold this man a game, he was clearly flirting with me. no big deal i let it go. i went to restock the games, so i had to bend down and when i did, he groped my ass. i didn't say anything at first, because i thought it was Derek."

both john and Derek stood looking the man up and down. "If i may ask Sir, why did you touch him?" john questioned. 

"I had an verge, i needed to feel that tight ass." the man was clearly drunk. 

 "You son of a bitch say some shit like that again, and see what happens. " Derek almost lounged for the man, pissed that he touched his hot lips. no one touches his hot lips, let alone touch Stiles' but him. 

grabbing the alpha, john shoved him backwards. "Derek!" John yelled at the older male. 

tearing his gaze from the older strange drunk dude, he cocked his head to the side looking john right in the eyes. 

"No one touches him, he's mine." the alpha growled. 

"I'm the sheriff here, not you, now move and let me do my job. job here is done."

"Sheriff Stiles' is my job. i have to keep him safe."

"And you done that, he's fine. now go" 

"Sheriff." 

"Boy don't make you arrest you, and have to lock you back the hell up!" 

once he got the alpha taken care of and out of the way, John turned to the older man. 

"Turn around and put your hands behind your back." 

Arresting the drunk old dude, he turned to the other officers. "Put him in the car, and stay with him." 

"Am taking my son home, he can make up his hours another day. " John informed his sons boss when spotting her. 

the car ride going home was mostly quite, until john couldn't hold it in any longer.

"So where is this house with the pups?"

"I don't know the address but i'll know the house when i see it. just keep driving i'll tell you when to stop."

after a few more minutes of driving stiles shouted. "There dad, that's the house." pulling the car over and the side of the street. 

Stiles bolted  out before john could even shut it off. 

John called in for animal control, informing them about the pups being abused. climbing out of his car he looks for his son. 

"Stiles get out here, you can't just walk up in peoples yards. you can get arrested for trespassing."

but of course Stiles didn't listen, counting into the yard spotting the little pup he once saved hiding in the shadows. his eyes soft and cold, his tail tucked between his legs shaking like a leaf. 

the pup can't be no more then 5 to 7 weeks old. kneeling down Stiles patted his leg. "C'mere buddy it;s okay."

but the pup wouldn't come, puckering his lips and making kissing sounds he tried again. "Here boy."

sticking his tiny little head out from the darkness, he wagged his tail while speaking. feeling like he can trust the guy kneeling before. 

"Here boy, c'mere."  Stiles finally being able to convince the pup to come to him. 

hitting Stiles wit his front two paws he knocked him down onto the ground, licking his face. sitting up he ruffles the pups fur showing me some love back. 

"Hey there boy." 

About 20 minutes pass by, when animal control pulls up. the officer knocking on the door, receives no answer.  getting all the grates, and rounding up all the pups, all but one. - walking over to Stiles' he reaches for the pup when Stiles turned him away. 

"Sir i need you to hand him here" 

"I'm keeping this one."

knowing the man had to report all pups and mother,  he handed the officer 100 dollars. "Here take this, and no one will have to know about this one. just report the ones you have."

"only this pup though." The officer nodded to john shaking his hand. 

climbing back into their car John turned to look at his son. " So what are you calling him?"

"Don't know yet."

once arriving at home john and stiles took their new family member inside the house.  sitting the puppy on the floor, he looks to his mom. 

"look what i got mom, isn't he cute."

"No Stiles." 

"But said i could keep him, c'mon mom please."

Melissa turned glaring at her husband. starting him up and down. "John i thought we said no pets?"

"Naked grand maw!" john yelled laughing, making Stiles laugh as well. 

"John, we agreed no pets, when Scott wanted a dog. "

john hung his head glaring to his son  like you got me in trouble. 

 "I'm sorry bud no pets, your brother couldn't have one, neither can you."

"Please let me keep him mom. I'll take care of him, he can stay up in my room."

John didn't like seeing him that upset over the pup. "Come Mel, let him stay, he won't bother anyone."

Melissa was torn, she didn't know what to do, rip her son's heart out and make him get rid of the puppy or just give in and let the pup stay. 

feeling her heart break just a little at just how upset and baldy Stiles wanted this dog. she sat and watched as her begged her. 

"Stiles if and only if i say yes, you are to take care of him, but all the food, potty train him, and buy everything else he's going to need, that includes walking him, bathing him. " 

"i know mom, i promise. so can he stay?"

"If he tears anything and i mean anything up he's out of here and i mean it Stiles." 

"thank you mommy, i love you." 

"Yeah, yeah now go bath him he stinks." Melissa laughed. 

Smirking down at his mom, he leans in giving her a kiss. " Come one boy bath time." 

both John and Melissa look to stiles while he walking away." you know you have to name him eventually right?"

Nodding his head he went to bath his new best friend. 

adjusting the water making sure it wasn't to hot, Stiles puts the puppy in the tub. washing him he ask. 

"So what do you think we should call you?" 

"Apollo, Killer, Aries,Zeus,Hades, Hercules, Stud Muffin, Tam,Alpha,Boss, Lucifer, Hunter."  Stiles listed off names, but the pup didn't respond to new of them. 

once done washing the pup, Stiles can see his true colors. "Oh your white, a black patch over your eye."

taking the pup out of the water, he shakes flinging water everywhere soaking Stiles. 

taking the now clean, good smelling, dry puppy to his room, he shuts the door behind them. patting the bed for the pup to lay down. 

"c'mere boy. come lay down with me." 

the pup jumped up on the bed lying next to stiles. when all the sudden the door flew open, making the pup leap off the bed. 

standing in a procreative stance growling at who ever is coming in the room. when catching sight of the man, the pup lunged for the tall dark haired boy.  

backing out of the room with a yell. " Dude what the fuck? Stiles' when did you get a dog?"

 “Arrow down boy “ sitting up in on the bed, he calls for the pup to get down. 

the little white pup turns, wagging his tale at the name called. making a light bulb light up in Stiles' head. 

"That's it. that's your name."

jumping back on the bed with Stiles, Arrow lays beside him, until Derek starts towards them again. - arrow sits up on his back two paws, growling again. 

patting his back, stiles soothes him."Arrow, shh it's okay he's not going to hurt us." 

holding Arrow Stile's adjusters for the alpha to come over to bed. 

slowly Derek approaches the bed not wanting to alarm the pup. when reaching Stiles, the alpha leans down pressing a kiss to his lips, showing the pup no harm done.At this point Arrow leans over licking Derek's face.  

Pulling back up from his mate, he sits down narrowing his eyes to his mate. 

"Babe, you do realize that pup is a Japanese Akita? they are one person command dog, he won't listen to anyone else but you. they are very dangerous."

"that's great because he's my dog."  Stiles curved his lips in a smirk. 

"Why did you name him Arrow?" Derek tilted his head, while reaching his hand to pet the dog. 

Stiles pulled the name up on his phone, and stated. "Because, it means rebel, rebale and dangerous, Procter and savoir."   

"Don't get me wrong he's cute and all, just be careful." 


	19. Phoenix /Alpha male/the unseen

Sitting at the door; whining and howling only wanting to be let out. Clawing; his master’s door who failed, on getting up, running and jumping, on the bed. Licking his maters face whimpering in his ear.

When, hearing the pup, in his ear he waved his hand, in the air. “Alright Phoenix I hear you” still lying, in bed not wanting, to move away from the warm form, that laid behide him.

Phoenix; barking and howling, at his master basically begging, him to get up, knowing, if he used the bathroom, in the house he would be in trouble. The young male refused, to get up even with the pup barking and howling, and licking his face. “Alright boy damn I’m coming”

Untangling himself; from the older male, lying in the bed. Grabbing, a shirt going to throw it on, when he heard Derek whistle, in his direction turning around, shooting Derek a devilishly, grin. Opening. The bed room door for phoenix, walking down the steps, behide the pup. 

Opening the kitchen door, grabbing his pup by the collar, hooking, his chain he lets him go. “Make this quick boy”

A few minutes later, phoenix come running hitting, his maters, legs almost knocking him over. “Stop running phoenix you damn horse!”

Hearing; the young boy yell, laughing hard, when the young boy and pup, return to the room. Kneeled, down ruffling, the pup’s fur.

Watching his mate, with phoenix in total awe, he saw something on Stiles back. , Sitting up, in the bed getting a better look, at his back.  Never really paying his back any mind.

 “ Baby what is that on your back?”

Turning, to look at the older male, who’s sitting in, the king size bed. “Tattoo why?”

Sneering; angrily at the other male, for marking his body up with ink.-in the alphas eyes, his body was perfect, inside and out. Having; a hard time handling, his mate marking, his body.

“Stiles, why would you get a tattoo why would you mark your body?”

Stiles sitting on the floor with phoenix while ruffling his fur, narrowing his at Derek-thinking ‘wow he’s got a lot of room to talk he’s got a tattoo’

“Why shouldn’t I get a tattoo?”

“Because Stiles you just shouldn’t “

His eyes still narrowed on Derek. “You got a lot of room to talk bitch you have a tattoo”

Derek gave Stiles a very offended hurt glare “excuse me but what did you call me?”

The younger male turned back to the pup “you heard me”

 Derek huffed. “When did you get that done?” looking to the older male again

 “Well if you feel the need to know the night of graduation as many times as we fucked since you been out you just now noticed it”

Sucking in a breath, he looks to his mate” come here let me see it “

Strolling towards the bed; sitting down, he lifted his tank top, showing the alpha his tattoo.

Rubbing his hand over the black and white tattoo on his mates back “what’s the point in the tattoo?”

Twirling around, he plants a wet, kiss on the alpha’s lips. “You”

Raising his eye brows; moving his hand down his mates back once again. “What do you mean me?”

“It’s supposed to represent you”

“Well if ‘it’s supposed to represent me then why is there two wolves instead of one?”

“One of them is supposed to be me”

“But you’re not a wolf though”

“You’re a dick “

Derek stared at Stiles giving him a confused look, like why did you call me a dick.

“Don’t look at me like that”

 Tearing his eyes away from him, running his hand through his hair, Nodding his head, “I like it” that was all Derek could say; still upset that Stiles got a tattoo. Jerking, the younger male’s shirt down, covering his tattoo back up, he gets up off the bed walking to the closet he grabs a shirt tossing it to his mate. “Cover it up”

Shooting, the alpha a shady look “why should I?”

“Because I said so, that’s why.”

“Who died and made you the boss of me?”

“I’m your boyfriend and your alpha.”

“Yes, you’re my boyfriend but you’re NOT my alpha. You can boss the pack around, but not me –because guess what, I’m not a wolf. I’m a grown ass man who can make his own decisions.”

Derek snaps at Stiles “is that so cuz last night you were my bitch”

 Phoenix Lying down, in front of Stiles, Derek making the mistake, walking towards the younger male in an aggressive manner, causing the pup to stand up in a protective stance, in front of his master, baring his teeth he growls, in Derek’s general direction-warning, the alpha the to back away from his master, when he failed to back away, the pup took off after the older male.

Before stiles could even say a word to the pup, he lunged at the older male; knocking, him down onto his stomach- Derek flashing his eyes red at the pup, turning around growling at the pup.

Phoenix lunged again grabbing the alpha but his throat pinning him on the floor, standing above the alpha trying to make him submit, the alpha fighting back, throwing out his claws.

The pup then applied, pressure to the alpha’s throat beginning, to shake the alphas head and neck, making him screech in pain, still trying to fight back, but was no match for the pup, not even with being an wolf pack alpha, phoenix  growled loudly,  looking him the eyes as to say submit or die trying to survive.

Stiles yelling for phoenix to stop and let go.” Phoenix no boy let him go phoenix your gonna kill him let him go”

The pup, still having a hold of Derek, only to make him submit, when hearing, him submit he let go, still standing above, the alpha daring, him to go near his master.  

Phoenix turned, to walk away cocking, his leg as if to piss on the now beaten alpha, Derek now laid, now passed out on the floor, due to the loss of blood, the blood leaving, a puddle that was seeping, into the sandy brown carpet.-Stiles crawled to Derek seeing the blood leaking out of his throat he lifting him by the shoulders pulling closer to him, laying head in his lap. “Oh god Derek I’m sorry please heal”

Shaking; his boyfriend trying, to get a response out of him, starting, to sob out loud.”Derek please why”

Twirling around, looking at the Akita pup. “Go lay down “twirling back to his injured boyfriend, still spilling out blood, Stiles hands and clothes now covered. “Damn it why aren’t you healing?”

Slipping out, from under the alpha he looks, to the pup still sitting on the floor staring Derek down. “Phoenix go lay down get up on the bed “

Taking; off to the bathroom, grabbing the gauze pads, and the medical tape, running back to the bedroom, going back to Derek hitting, his knees next the injured male-ripping open, the packages to the gauze pads, folding them over twice, laying them on the open excessively bleeding wound, pulling pieces of tape, off the roll and aliped, it to the gauze pads.

His wolf, still not healing the open, wound the blood soaking, through the gauze pads. Just heal already come Derek hale please “

Afraid; of the alpha dying, and losing him all over again, the pain would be to much he couldn’t take it, if the alpha, was to die not now not ever, Stiles, now sobbing, leaning over his boyfriend, he shouted. “Derek wake up don’t leave me stay with me I love you please wake up! “

His body twitching, his body growing cold losing, his warmth, the younger male, then shouted again “wake up damn it just wake up look at me Derek!”

Holding the man tight not letting go, sitting in the middle of the floor. – He sat for hours just holding the injured man, still leaning the man trying keeping him warm.

Hour after hour passed, still getting, nothing from Derek, Stiles begins to freak out, he crawls over to the night stand by the bed, grabbing his phone he dials a number.

As the phone is answered on the line Stiles taking so fast the man on the other end can’t even understand the young man.

“Stiles slow down breath talk to me what’s wrong? “

“Deaton I need your help it’s Derek he’s in bad shape he’s not healing “

“Okay calm down. You’re no good to him all worked up, I’m on my way I’ll be there as soon as I can. Where are you?”

“ My house my room please hurry he’s dying on me I can’t lose him Deaton “

Leaving the animal  hospital he grabs everything he could possibly need not knowing for sure what was wrong with the alpha , he flips the open sing to now closed walking out the door he locks up.

Climbing  into his black Lamborghini Gallardo, jamming the key into the ignition starting the car, he pulled the  gear shift into drive, speeding out on the road heading to Stiles house.

Arriving at the house he shuts the car off, climbing out he grabbing all them medical supplies he brought, knocking on the door, not getting an answer he opens the door and walks in. “hello”

Hearing; a voice, in return coming, from the 2nd floor. “Up here”

Climbing the steps skipping, one or two at a time, trying to get the injured male, walking in the room in the room,  he hears the younger male yell “wake up!”Deaton takes one look at the alpha on the floor still bleeding, he then turns to the younger male.

Seeing; him white as ghost, freaking out. “I need you to leave the room”

Stiles looks to the Deaton giving him a look as to say are you out of your mind.- “No I’m not leaving him “

Deaton gives him a look, as to say oh you’re leaving, Deaton grabs, the young male by the sleeve of his shirt walking him to the door, shoving him out of the room, before shutting the door in his face. “ I’m sorry I can’t have you in here “

Shutting the door, and locking it to keep the younger male out, he hears him say.

. “ Deaton, He needs me”

Getting to the injured male, he kneels down beside him, pulling the bandage off, his throat he pulls back a bit thinking ‘ how am I going to fix this ‘

Pulling a syringe and bottle of liquid, out of the black hospital bag, pulling the cap of the syringe, he injects it into the bottle of liquid extracting, the liquid into the syringe, laying, the syringe down on the floor next him, then grabbing a thick blue strap, out of his bag.

Tying a thick blue strap tightly, around Derek’s upper bicep, flicking him in the arm looking for a main vein to insert, the syringe into.- finally finding a big vein, grabbing the syringe, he inserts the needle, into the vein, injecting the liquid into the man.

When done injecting, the liquid into the vein, he then ejects the needle from the arm, giving the liquid a few minutes, to work and kick in.

When the liquid, didn’t seem it was working and doing, its job, he pulled, out bottle of healing ash, pouring it over the man’s  open wound, then injected yet another syringe, full of liquid into the open wound, on his throat.

Deaton sitting on the floor, praying this was going to work, for the Stiles sake anyway, thinking to himself. ‘All about the waiting game now’ waiting on the wound to try and start healing.

”Derek please wake up”

Derek’s wolf starting to heal, the alpha from the inside out, with the help of Deaton, - seeing the wound, begin being to slowly close up, he leans down pouring, just a little more ash on to the man’s wound.

After about 10 minutes the wound is completely healed, his body gaining color and warmth back, beginning to twitch and move just a enough to know he was alive.

His eyes flew open, still glowing red, lets a small moan escape his throat, trying to sit up he propped himself on his elbows, looking to see Deaton. “Where’s Stiles?”

Deaton then pointed to the door. “ Out there “

Giving; the Deaton a weird look. “Why is he out there?”

Just then, the alpha heard, the younger male’s voice. “ Deaton let me in he needs me “

Looking to Derek grabbing a alcohol swap. “ Before I let him I need to wipe the blood and ash off you”

 Nodding; his head in agreement, then looked to the dog who laid, on the bed now a sleep he thought ‘ fucking dog” being, brought of his thoughts when hearing, Deaton’s voice.

“So what happen that you ended up this way? “ the alpha then pointed to the white pup laying on the bed. “ That’s how “

Walking; to the door  before, opening. “Are you ready to see him?”

The alpha just nodded his head, not uttering a word back, Deaton opening, the door allowing, the younger male back in room.

When coming in the room, seeing the alpha sitting up on his elbows, running to him he hit knees, engulfing, the alpha in his arms. “You’re alive “

Derek then shoved, the younger male off and away, from him. “Get off of me “

Stiles grows a hurt look upon his face.”Derek why did you do that” Derek then looked to him as to say really and snapped. “You’re dog fucking attacked me”

“Why are you blaming that on me”

“You let you him”

Stiles tried again, to get close to alpha, when he was stopped by Derek’s hand. “Don’t “

Not knowing, what to do he didn’t like being, pushed away. “I just want to love you”

“I don’t want your love right now you weren’t worried about loving me when you’re dog was attacking me”

“I tried to stop him Derek but if you want to be like that then you can just leave”

Getting up walking out the room to the bathroom trying to hide the fact he was hurt by Derek yet again, once in the bathroom not being able to hold the tears in any longer he let them go.

Once Stiles was out of the room, Deaton shoot Derek a look. “boy what is your problem why do you gotta do that him?”

“ I’m not being rude but you need to stay out of it”

“listen here boy and yes I said boy i been around you since you were a kid and Stiles is only trying to be there for you I never seen any adore someone as much as he adores you so you need to stop pushing people away I told your mother I would look after you when she was gone and that’s what I’m doing  so you either straighten up or I will kick your ass myself”

Derek narrowed his eyes to Deaton, “I would like to see you try it you don’t compare to my mom you maybe my god father but you’re not my father”

“ I may not be your father but I’m as good  and as close you can get Derek “

“I already one father who was taken out by hunters I don’t need another one I appreciate your help and I love you very much always have but my love life is between me and my partner who is Stiles”

Scooting himself up, and standing up he walked out the room, not even worried about where Stiles was, walking down the stairs, and out the door, heading home.

Once the alpha was gone, Deaton searched, the 2nd floor for Stiles. “Stiles where are you?’

Not receiving, an answer from the boy he countries, to look for the young man ,finding him the bathroom, shedding tears like crazy, breathing heavy like he was hyperevntily.

“Hey clam down I took care of him”

“I just don’t understand him I love him so much I try so hard to get him to let his guard down and he just keeps building the wall higher and higher on me and I don’t know why I didn’t mean for phoenix to attack him Deaton I tried to stop him I tried but he wouldn’t listen to me I don’t know why he thinks I would let him get hurt”

“Derek has had a hard life his dad was killed but hunters and his mom and family were burnt alive but the argent family peter and Cora were the only ones to make it out alive and even then they hurt badly he’s lost every one he’s ever loved other than me and he don’t even care for me”

“ all I want is for him to love me and talk to me”

“ he will talk in time he just needs time to heal from all the hurt in his life and his little heart he may act like a tough guy but he’s really not he hurts just like everyone else he takes everything to heart and I think he’s afraid of letting go and break down his wall and get to lose and then lose you if that was happen Derek couldn’t bare the pain he’s been through so much that losing you would kill him he loves you I know he does I can see it in his eyes and hear it in voice just give him time “

Shaking; his head. “I just don’t know anymore I’ve dealt with him doing this to me a little over a year now and I just can’t keep doing this to myself anymore I don’t know if I should stay or if I should let him go “

“I f there’s one thing I know about you it’s that you’re a fighter and don’t give up on what you want so don’t  give up on him remember what you told me early when I shut you out of the room when he was hurt and dying he needed you well he didn’t just need you then Stiles he will always need you you’re his way through this rough life of his you make his life easier when he’s hurt he will start a fight to shut you don’t let him shut you out”

Packing up, to leave he turns, to Stiles. “Whatever you do don’t give up on him “

After Deaton leaving, he feeds and waters phoenix , deciding to talk him for a walk.

“Phoenix wanna go for a walk get some air? “

Jumping down off the bed, running to his master licking his face, Stiles grabbing, his chain he hooks it on his collar. “Come on boy lets go “

While walking his pup, he sees, Derek sitting on a park bench strolling over to him,- sitting down next him, he instantly gets a hand in the air. “Don’t please just go I need space “

Derek not realizing , the younger male having the dog, until he heard a whimper, looking down he jumps back. “Stiles get him away from me I love you but please just go “

Putting; his down out of the air, then laying his own hand, on Derek’s leg.

“You don’t have to talk just listen to me just hear me out”

“I don’t feel like being bothered right now just go “ he then growled

Looking, back to Derek. “No I’m not going to let you do this to me again I’m not just gonna give up and walk again”

Turning his head glowing his eyes red at his mate he growled again “ just go “

Stiles huffed. “ no you’re gonna listen to me like it or not damn it and you’re red alpha fucking eyes don’t scare me and it won’t ever scare me off so just shut the hell up and listen to me”

“I know that you have a rough life and for that I’m sorry and I also know that when things get tough you push people away and you have built a wall around your heart –you can build that wall as high as you like but I’m not going anywhere I Will not allow you to push me out and give up on us I love you and even you will never how I feel about you- so keep trying to push me away it WILL NOT work because what happen to your family is not your fault “

Getting up and walking away he looks back over his shoulder. “Derek just remember I love you”

Going about his business he leaves Derek to sit in his own sorrow, getting back to his house, he takes phoenix back to his room, taking his sweaty clothes off, throwing good ones on.

Texting Ethan . “So tonight is opening night for the new club you wanna go with me?”

“Why aren’t you going with Derek?”

“Fighting right now just need time away so you wanna go?”

“Let me get some clothes on I could go for a good time meet me there in 10 “

When arriving at the night club he shows his fake ID to the bouncer, once in the club he meets up with Ethan, already having a drink ready for him, he grabs his drink he guzzles it down, Ethan looks to the other male. “what’s wrong “

“Derek and I got into an augerment over my tattoo and he got all loud with me and come towards me while he was acting like an ass and my akita attacked him and he really he really hurt Derek and now he blaming me and we got into another fight and he won’t even talk to me”

“You know he’s a dick “

Laughing he demanded more drinks, guzzling, them down one after the other ,until they were gone ,then demanded, more, Ethan looks to him. “ you might want to slow down “

Fuck you don’t tell me what to do “

“Stiles man your gonna make yourself sick “

“ My motto is fuck you fuck this life tonight is my night “

“Whatever man “

Drinking, drink after drink, hearing one of his favorite song come on he pulls Ethan to the dance floor . “Dance with me”

_Oooh, Baby, Baby_

_Baby, Baby_

_Oooh Baby, Baby_

_Baby, Baby_

_Get on this_

_Ow!Baby_

_Salt and Pepa’s here_

_(Now wait a minute y’all)_

_This Dance ain’t for everybody only the sexy people_

_So all you fly mothers, get on out right and dance_

_(Dance I said)_

_Salt and Pepa’s here and we’re effect_

_Want you to push it, babe_

Out on the floor grinding all up on each other , Danny standing, off on the side laughing, watching his man on the floor, thinking ‘damn my mans _fine_ ’

Derek walking in getting a drink he throws it down his throat, having a clear shot to the dance seeing Ethan grinding all over Stiles, in the middle of the dance floor, now pissed he walks onto the floor.

“ What the hell is this?”

“Dancing what’s it look like?”

“Ethan does Danny known you’re here grinding all over another man ?”

Both guys laugh and point to their table, to where Danny is standing, still laughing, at them, he then waves, and shouts over the loud music. “Hii Derek”

“What do you think you’re out here doing?”

“You’re not the boss of me Derek I can dance with who I want “

“let me know how sleeping with him goes”

Ethan looks to Derek. “Maybe he likes my dick better than yours”

“Really cuz not what he told me”

“You see who he’s here with right I don’t see him grinding on your dick like he was mine before you got here “

“He maybe grinding all up on yours but he was gagging on mine last night”

“ he might have been gagging on  yours but he was pretending it was mine “

Ethan grabs Stiles hand walking away, while Stiles is trying hard not to laugh at his friend, before fully walking away, Stiles looks to Derek.

“ Don’t be yelling at my friends who do you think are my daddy ?”

Now going with Ethan, just to piss the alpha off Ethan looks to stiles with cocky grin.

“Come on baby lets go “

Walking back over to Danny, he gropes Stiles ass and laughs knowing, Derek is watching

Derek tosses another Drink down then walks over to where Stiles and Ethan, are Sitting- Ethan seeing the alpha walking in their direction, he stands up.

Derek opens to his mouth to say something smart to his mate but before getting out his smart comment out, Ethan leans over the table.

“go ahead say something smart to him cuz if you do dick I can promise you this it won’t be pretty “

Danny grabs a hold of him trying to stop him as the smart comment started to come out of Derek’s mouth, Ethan hauled off and punched him dead in the face.

Busting his mouth open making him bleed Ethan looked to the alpha.

“I warned you to back the hell off of him “

“ Yeah how about we take this outside and fight for him then and show Danny who you really want stick your dick in I’m sure he don’t know the 2 of already shared a kiss”

Danny snaps his in Ethan’s direction . “ Say what excuse me but what did you say?”

Just as all hell is about to break lose Derek cocks his head to the song that is now , playing.

“ Just remember the lyrics to this song next time you see me Ethan”

_Heart breaker, soul shaker_

_I’ve been told you_

_Steamroller, midnight  stroller_

_What they’ve been saying must be true_

_Red hot mamma_

_Velvet charmer times come to pay your dues_

_Now you’re messing with a son of a bitch_

_Now you’re messing with a son of a bitch_

_Now you’re messing with son of a bitch_

Ethan narrowed, his eyes flashing, them red at the other alpha.

“If you want a piece of this then come get it “

Lunging for the alpha, he’s stopped  when Stiles, and Danny step in between them, stiles then shouts.

“you know I’m fucking out of here you didn’t give a fuck what I was doing when you left my house today after you pushed me away like you always do so why fucking care now!”

Derek bite back “I do fucking care if I didn’t I would be standing here fighting for you!”

“ you have a hell of a way showing it you push me off you at the house then I come here with my friends trying to have a good time and leave you to blow steam at your ass and you come here fucking running your mouth to me”

“ how you feel if you walked in and I had another guy grinding his ass all over my dick you wouldn’t be happy would you so how do I felt when I seen it knowing what happen with the 2 of you what am I suppose to think Stiles”

“that’s all on you Derek you pushed me away I didn’t push you away all I ever wanted was to love you and you for some up scene reason won’t let me  tell me why Derek why do you keep pushing us apart do you want me?”

“If I didn’t want you I wouldn’t be here now would I  why do always say that to me do you want me to not want you so you can be with him?

“ why are you so fucking jealous of him Derek he’s my friend that it there’s nothing more between us he’s with Danny and loves Danny I just don’t get you anymore you don’t want me around but yet don’t want me with anyone else?”

“Do you want him Stiles tell me now spare me the pain I have enough pain as it is “

“ You’re such DICK I want you and know it “

“Maybe he’s the reason you got 2 wolves on your back instead of one”

“ Why would I do that?”

“ maybe because your torn between us Stiles I don’t know all I know is I love you and i want you I care about you maybe I’m such a dick because you’re all u got LEFT is that what you want hear are you happy now but if you want him then go”

Danny, tired of hearing, them fight over Ethan, he stands on top of the table.

“ Hey fuck nuts!” they turn their attention to Danny, and shout. “ What!”

Danny shouts at all of  them. “ Shut the fuck up!” glaring to Ethan. “ We need to talk NOW!”

Stiles, shakes his head looking to Ethan before he walks out with Danny.

“ I’m out text me later”

Leaving the other guys standing in the bar he heads home, for the night.

Walking through the door , his phone buzzed, reaching in his pocket gripping his phone, when getting it out of his pocket seeing a text from no one other then Ethan.

“You get in okay?”Smirk, growing upon his lips, when reading the text.

“Just walking in the door everything cool with you and Danny?”

“ Not really I’m gonna kill Derek how did he even know about us?” Stiles feeling, bad the way shit went down, between Ethan and Danny.

“What did Danny say?’

“He thinks there’s something more between us I tried to tell him there was nothing going on”

“I will talk to him sorry I didn’t mean for things to happen like this and as for Derek knowing my dad seen us kissing and said if I didn’t tell Derek he would”

“What all did he say why would he black mail you?”

“he said he seen us kissing and all cuddled up in the bed and if I didn’t tell Derek he would that if there was anything that went down with you and me that I needed to be truthful with Derek again I’m very sorry”

“Don’t be sorry stud muffin it will blow over in time I have to hit the sack  for the night I’ll text you in the morning night”

“Night Ethan “

With that Ethan tossed, his phone on the bed, pulling his t shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor, sliding out of his jeans, and boxers pulling, a pair of shorts on over his naked body.

Laying in bed; all he could think about was Stiles, and the way shot went down, with him and Danny, picking up his phone, he texted the man’s number.

 Danny sees, his mans number on the screen, answering the phone “What”

“Look I know you’re mad at me right now but I just wanted to tell you goodnight and I love YOU”

“ Good to know later “

“Danny please just listen to me please “

“Don’t want to talk to you right now just let it go for the night Ethan you’re just gonna make me even madder we will talk in the morning if I decide I want to talk”

Cursing out loud, Aden looked to him. “What’s got you’re panties’ in a bunch?”

“Not tonight okay “

Stiles now changed into his night clothes, lying in bed, with phoenix almost asleep, when his phone buzzed again, looking at the phone he shined not wanting to rehash with him.

“i love you but I need to know do have feeling for Ethan?”

“I already told you I have nothing for Ethan”

“Why were you grinding on him I just don’t get it?”

“Sourwolf leave it be please just leave it be tonight”

“I know why because you are developing feelings for him that’s why you kissed him”

“ That kiss was never meant to happen nether was being cuddle together”

Waking up; to the sound of his phone buzzing, grabbing it off the night, he read the name aloud. “Ethan “

“Morning stud muffin how you doing

Maybe there was something, more becoming of Ethan and Stiles.

 


	20. Time apart/Ethan and Aiden /sleepover

Aiden awakes to feeling staring eyes upon him, rolling over, opening his eyes only to see his younger twin only by a couple minutes staring at him, lying there with a blank stare.

“Why are staring at me?” Ethan turns tears his head away from his older brother.

“Sorry I didn’t realize I was”          

“Well you and its creepy so stop “

Rolling off the side of the bed, too lazy to sit to up and climb out of the bed, standing up untwisting his basketball shorts, grabbing his t shirt tossing it on, going to the bathroom, when an eerie feeling hit him something was wrong, with little brother.

After doing his business, in the bathroom returning to the room, he plops back on his bed.

“Ethan what’s wrong?”

Not saying a word back, to his brother just giving him a confused look, as to say what do you mean, rolling out of his bed, he looks the gorgeous guy laying on the floor, giving him the bed room eyes.

“Nothing “Aiden glares, and looks to his younger brother. “Don’t lie to me Ethan”

Still not saying a word to his brother, trying to walk pass his older brother, when being stop.

“I know something is wrong with you talk to me”

“It’s nothing just leave it be please I don’t want to talk about”

“What is there that you don’t want to talk about?”

Pulling; away from his brother, shaking his head.

“There’s not much I don’t talk about but this different”

Aiden see Stiles move along the floor twirling around in his blankets, when opening his eyes.

“Hey; there sleepy head how you sleep?”

Looking; to Aiden then his eyes, landing on Ethan. “Morning”

Ethan looked back to Stiles. “Morning stud” Stiles grows a smirk upon his face.

Aiden looks between his brother and Stiles.”Y’all creepy”

The other 2 just laughs, Aiden seeing his brother’s mode completely changed, when Stiles awoke. “Ethan we will talk later”

Hearing; the stern voice, coming from his brother, only nodding, and taking off for the bathroom, his heart beating, like he was in high speed cop chase, sweat now pouring, off his head.

Ethan just slipping away, his brothers concern, now beginning to think ‘that was close ‘

Doing his business in the bathroom, turning the shower on, stripping out of his clothes –standing under the water just letting it beat on his back he starts wonder.

-‘what’s Danny doing ‘ once done in the shower he grabs the white towel laying over the bar, wrapping it around him, he bolts back to the room, face lighting up when he sees Stiles sitting in his bed talking to his twin brother.

Smirk growing upon his face thinking ‘I could get use to this’ –walking in  the room grabbing his phone, hitting the button making the screen light up.

Tapping; the message icon, on the home screen, going to his last message, tapping on Danny name.

“Morning honey bun just wondering what you’re up too I miss you “

Who? was he trying to kid, yes his feeling for Stiles, which is another alpha’s mate were growing stronger, but he was head over heels, for Danny.-god did he love Danny.

When only getting a small quick, response back from Danny he frowned, just a little.

“Working” looking back to his brother feeling his upon from he narrowed his eyes. “What?”

“Cover the lion nobody wanna see all that boy”

Stiles get up off the bed. “Excuse me for a minute I have to make a call” exiting the room sticking his hand in shorts pocket, he pulls out his phone, tapping the message Icon.

“Morning Sourwolf

Outside; sitting on the steps of the hunter’s house, waiting, on a reply, from Derek, playing, a game on his phone, when the message tone went off.

“Where were you last night?”

“I stayed at Ethan and Aiden’s house “

“Why were you there?”

“They are my friends”

“I’m not comfortable with you being there without me”

“Why?”

“You know why”

“Their my friends and I’m gonna hangout with them when I want “

“What if I say you can’t “

“We went through this you’re not the boss of me “

“Really because you say different in bed “

“I will do what I want when I want with or without you Derek and our sex life has nothing to do with me and my friends” with not getting, a reply back from Derek he texted, again.

“Where are you we need to talk? “

“No where you need to worry about” Stiles then got up leaving, the hunter’s house on his way to find his, boyfriend.

 

With Stiles being, gone for so long Ethan began to worry, looking to Aiden.

“Something isn’t right he’s been long for a long time” Aiden glared back to his little brother.

“Why do you care so much about what he’s doing? “

Not word, left the younger twins mouth, just standing up to leave the room, going to check on Stiles.

When getting outside, the younger twin seen the other male was gone, worry coursed thought his body, yelling for his older brother.

“Aiden!” “Aiden come here”

Jumping off the bed, running to see what was with his younger twin, worry coursed his body the same way it did with the younger brother, getting through the front door, only see his twin without the other male.

The smell of fear, coursed the younger twin, Aiden laid, his hand on his younger brothers shoulder.

“I’ m sure he’s fine just clam down maybe he went home”

“No no he wouldn’t just leave without saying something he wouldn’t do that me”

Aiden glared at his younger twin. “What is going on with the 2 of you?”

Twirling around the younger alpha twin growled. “Nothing”

Aiden suspects something going on, with his younger twin and the other alpha’s mate, pulling his brother by the arm back inside the house.

“Call him make sure he’s okay if you’re that worried”

 Stiles ,Walking thought the woods, getting closer to the loft , a sharp pain shot, through his leg stopping in tracks, he looked down only to see an arrow sticking out, of his shin, kneeling, down he tries to pull the arrow out, pain shooting through his legs he shouts.

“Oh son of a bitch that hurts!”

Looking over, to see Alison and Chris argent, standing armed bow and arrows aimed, right at him, starting towards them he’s stopped, hearing the thick stern warning, coming from Chris argent.

“Don’t stay where you are Stiles”

“What the hell is this you just shot me?” Alison piped up. “Stiles turn around and walk away while you still can”

All of the sudden out of nowhere, the smell of blood hit Derek, sniffing the air, letting the wolf, side of him take over, his wolf identifying,  the scent of blood, knowing for a fact ,it was his mates blood, he’s smelled and tasted it what seemed like a million times.

The smell of blood getting, stronger and closer by the minute, flying up, and out of the loft door and down his stairs, running towards, the smell of blood he knew his mate was in trouble, his wolf growling in angry, sure they were fighting, but he loved Stiles and would never let anyone or anything, hurt him.

As he began to get closer ,to the smell of blood, he sees Chris and Alison argent standing, aimed with bow and arrows, then seeing Stiles, with the arrow still stuck in his leg,  he growls in their direction.

“What in the living hell did you do to him!”

Chris snarled at Derek. “You”

“Me what did I do?”

Alison shot an arrow at Derek, missing when he ducked hitting Stiles again; the arrow coursed his side, yelling in pain once again.

“Damn it Alison that fucking hurts stop shooting me!”

The alpha’s eyes, flashed red claws ejecting from his fingers, growling at the argents, once again. “Stop hurting him you have an issue with me then you take it out on me Not him”

“Oh we got you now”

Aiming the bow and arrow at the alpha once more, shooting him in his rib cage, the pain took the alpha to his knees he then growled again.

“You fuckers Stiles run!”

“No I’m not leaving you here for them to taut you and hurt you” baring his teeth at his amte he howled “Stiles I said go so go”

Stiles stand his ground with his boyfriend yet again “I said no Derek”

Giving a warning a growl he glares in at his mate baring his teeth once again.

“I said go now “

Glaring back at the alpha he turns to run but stops.

“What about you? You can’t fight injured”

“I’ll heal just go please just go for me I don’t want you hurt anymore then you are”

Walking back, to the alpha leaning down, lowering his lips to the alpha’s mouth, he plants a kiss on his lips, lifting his lips to the alpha’s ear.

“I’ll send help “

With that; the younger male takes off. - Running as fast as he can, still tugging, and pulling, on the arrows, that’s stuck in his flesh. Starting, to feel sick, from the loss of blood due to the arrows, which were launched, in his body, - and feeling, his body growing, weaker and weaker. His pace begins, to slow down, pushing himself, to get where he needed, t be to send help for Derek.

“Finally making it back to the hunter’s house, he collapses on the steps, shouting for the twins.

“Ethan, Aiden Ethan Aiden please”

The twins come running hearing stiles in a panic, Ethan shoving, his older brother out of the way, trying to get to the boy he now started falling for, looking at the helpless boy laying on the steps, he leaps towards him.

“Are you what’s going on”

Reaching; for him, but stopped, when he hear the older twin, shout.

“Ethan don’t jolt him don’t touch him “

Aiden; going to the younger male, and his twin, pulling him by his arms, into the house, grabbing, the arrows.

“This is gonna hurt sorry “

Snapping one side to the arrows off, yanking them the rest of the way out, making Stiles yelp in pain, Aiden glares to his twin when he heard him.

“Aiden stop your hurting him”

“Shut up I know what I’m doing I have to get them out and patch him up”

Stiles narrowed his to both of them.

“ both of you just stop Derek is in trouble he need help go help him I’ll be fine “

The younger twin howled. “Who did this to you? “

“Alison and Chris argent they have Derek please go help him”

The older twin hops to his feet.  “Patch him and let’s go”

“ I’ m not going I’ not about to leave him hurt”

“You’re going patch him now”

Stiles getting pissed he sneered. “Both of you go please Ethan for me go I can’t lose him”

Ethan sneered. “Fine I’ll go but only for you”

The younger twin patched, Stiles- both twins taking off like a lightning bolt, hit the house rushing to Derek, by the time they got there they were too late, the argent’s were already gone and taken Derek with them, trying to pick up his sent, which was hard with them all being alphas.

Back at the argent’s household, they chained the alpha, trying to keep him from getting lose, they have already began to torturer, the alpha burning, him with troches, branding him with marks, shocking him with stun guns, cutting him with knives dipped in wolf Spain, yelling and shouting at him.

“Now you know how all those people feel when you go attacking them in the night!”

“I didn’t hurt anyone” the alpha now growling, snapping back fighting the pain.

“All the bites and starches and over taking their brains using your wolf power to hold them down like they are some type of prey!”

The alpha snapped back again.  “I didn’t do it”

Chris and Kate held the branding, hot fiery trouch, to the alpha’s flesh again making, him yelp in pain.

Nothing Derek, did or said stopped them, they kept torturering, the alpha, cutting him open with the knives dipped, in wolf Spain, pouring the poisoned liquid, to wolves in his open wounds burning, his cuts.

“You mother fuckers”

Finally the twins, along with Scott and Jackson, finding their alpha busting through the door, seeing Alison sitting in the living room, - listening as they poked and prayed at Derek. – Ethan sneered when seeing her.

“Bitch you hurt him now you’re you gonna pay”

Aiden gripped his twin and sneered. “Not now we have to help Derek” Narrowing his eyes and glared at the girl, the hunter.

“Where is he?”

Jackson picks up and the yelling and shouting from another room, the wolves bolt, through the house listening, for the yells, hearing them from the basement, the wolves bolt, yet again down the Stairs.

“Let him go Chris” Derek sneered when his eyes skimmed the room landing on Ethan.

“What the fuck are YOU doing here?”

“Stiles sent us shut up and let us help you”

Scotts hears; what the argents, are saying he then bites.  “You dumasses ever think of Peter hale he’s the one who does mind control with his power let Derek go”

The wolves fight to death making Chris and Kate submit.

Aiden frees the other alpha; leaving all together, they take Derek home. – dropping him off he demanded, to see his mate.

“I need to see Stiles and I need to see him NOW” the alpha growled- the younger twin sneered in Derek’s direction.

“Why so you can tear his heart out again hurt him like you always do?”

The older twin; looks to his brother shooting, a confused look, thinking, to himself ‘ why does he care so much about Derek and Stiles’

Derek bites back. “What happens with my mate and I is between us stay out of it you fucking mutt”

The 2 alpha’s once again fighting over Stiles. – When getting home the younger twin runs right Stiles grabbing up in his arms asking.

“Stud muffin you okay?”

Nodding his head yes then to have his lips taken in Ethan’s not refusing the kiss, he liked yes his feeling for him are growing, but he loves his boyfriend so much.

Ethan; kissing him so hard and passionate, he begins to lay, Stiles down on the bed, both of their hands begin to roam, the others body, the younger twin sliding his hands up, the other boy shirt, whispering sweet nothings, in his ear – undressing each-other, their tongues battling, licking the others bottoms lip, biting down, begging for permission, to enter their mouths, only to be stopped from going to far ,when hearing Aiden clear his throat, Then shouting, at his brother.

“Ethan wade hunter what the hell is this?”

Snapping; around to his brother standing, before him. “What?”

“I knew something was going on with you 2”

“I can’t help it I think love him”

“Ethan You need to back away from him before someone gets hurt you guys are wrong you’re both seeing or dating someone.”

Pulling the 2 younger men apart, he snapped again.” Stiles you need to go and don’t come back for a while I will keep this between us if you stay away”

 


	21. One night stand leading to bad news for the beta

the Regretting the one night of romance and letting go of sexual tension, between her and Isaac, knowing how much she loved and wanted Scott. But knew coming clean would tear him to pieces, having to make what she thought would be the hardest decision, of her life- breaking up With Scott, everything was about to change.

   Crawling out of bed, dreading the start to her day, grabbing her phone she texting Scott, wanting to explain her reasoning, for breaking up with him.

“Scott I need to explain why I broke up with you can you meet me somewhere?”

Coming in the room, hearing his phone buzzing he grips it in hands, his face lights up seeing he has a message from the girl his whole around revolved around, tapping the message icon, reading the message, feeling, his heart shatter to pieces- he didn’t want to do this, he want to face the fact that it was really over, and they were really done.

Knowing he owed this to himself, he loved her so much he would do anything for her, just afraid to the ending outcome, not being able to hold her anymore see her without being torn apart.

“Where do you want me meet?”

Tears forming in her eyes, her body shaking, knowing after she comes clean, and tells him everything how much he would hate her, this was going to be hard, why did she let it get so far with her and Isaac.

“At the park”

Slowly they begin to get ready dreading the moment of seeing each other knowing it would kill them both, pulling on her boots, and jacket she once adored so much, sighing she sniffed the jacket catching Scotts scent, making everything that much harder.

Grabbing her keys she heads out the door, walking to her car and climbing in the driver’s seat, sitting there for a minute, she begins to think’ how am I going to tell him I slept with is best friend that I cheated on him god I hate this I him Isaac right now ‘

Checking herself in the mirror, hair her curled, make up done, looking prettier than ever, starting the car, she pulled of making her to the park, where her and Scott had so many happy memoires.

When arriving, there seeing Scott; she began to shake again, knowing the outcome, of this wasn’t going to be pretty, shutting the car off, and getting out. Shutting, the door she stood there looking at the man, she was so in love with just waiting, for her to arrive. – Walking over, to the man sitting down, telling herself, - you can do this Alison.

Laying; her hand, on his shoulder.  “Hey you”

“Hey” was all he could say.

“I need to explain but before I start please remember I love you and always have”

Just nodding his head at her, he reaches out grabbing her hand, gripping it tight, seeing her this upset broke his heart shattering, it even more then it was.

“What is it I love you too “

“Ok so here it goes there’s no turning back now”

“Alison just get to the point please”

“Scott I- I slept with Isaac and I knew it was wrong and that’s why I broke up with you”

Pulling his hand out of hers, tearing his eyes way, feeling the tears rolling down his face, he gets up beginning to walk away, but is stopped when she grabs he arm.

“Scott please say something”

Twirling around, he looks to her seeing her crying.

“What do you want me to say don’t cry now you should of thought about that when you slut ass was sleeping around how many time did you sleep with him huh tell me Alison?”

Hearing the word slut roll off his lips, she slaps him in the face.

“How dare you call me that Scott?”

Feeling the sting to face, looking to her.

“How dare I call you that how dare you acting like one?”

With that he walked away, having the thought In his head to find the guy that was once like family like a brother to him, when he got o hold of Isaac it wasn’t going to be pretty.

Getting on his bike he drove right to Derek’s loft, busting through the door getting, a look from the alpha and his mate.

“Dude ever heard of knocking we were in the middle of something”

“Sorry where the hell is Isaac?”

Stiles, shoves Derek off of him, seeing and hearing the angry, in his brother.

“Scott what’s going on?”

“I’m fucking kill him”

His eyes flashing a deep red, starting to the steps, Derek jumps off the couch running to the stairs.

“Whoa Scott chill out let’s talk”

“There’s nothing to talk about Derek get of my way”

Shoving Derek out of his way, he climbed the stairs, going right to Isaac’s room, busting the door open; he lunged at the beta sitting on the bed.

Howling and growling at the beta, he attacked, clawing at the beta sinking his teeth into the other male, ripping his flesh open, tearing chucks of skin off the beta.

Hearing the true alpha and beta growling, Derek, and Stiles take off for the steps, getting to the betas room, breaking up the wolves.

“Hey what in the hell is going on?”

“That mother fucker slept with Alison”

Stiles now having a hold of Isaac and Derek hold Scott, Derek jaw drop.

“You did what now?”

Smirking he glared and look to Scott. “You should of heard yelling and shouting my name as I made her cum, feeling her body shaking under me I can’t help you could fulfill her sexual needs Scott she wanted me”

Stiles then yelled. “ Ewwww”

Yanking away from Derek he landed a punch right to the beta’s mouth.

“I bet that’s the only way you made her cum at least I can make her cum while she rides me frontwards and backwards doggy style while she’s laying under me when I eat her pussy she cum like crazy”

Pulling the 2 apart once again Derek shoves the true alpha out if the room, he shouts at them.

“just fucking stop!”

 

The next couple of days were hard not only did he lose his girlfriend but one of his best friends- waking up sick to her stomach, throwing up her guts, knowing she was due for her monthly she checked the calendar, counting from the time she last had her monthly to the day she had slpet with the beta .

Throwing one hand over her moth and the other holding her stomach, she sank to the floor crying and shouting.

“No-no this can’t be happening!” it was only one night one time she slept with the beta and he used a condom, she slept with Scott with and without condoms  more than once.

Chris hearing his baby girl shouting, he blotted up the steps making his way to his daughter busting through the door he seeing her balling her eyes out.

“Honey what’s wrong”

Sobbing. “daddy I messed everything up I slept with Isaac and i- I’m late  my period is late daddy I broke up with Scott he hates me what a I going to do how am I going to tell Isaac”

“You did what you slept with a werewolf really a fucking werewolf”

“Daddy please don’t mad at me I can’t take it right now”

“Alison what were thinking and he got you knocked you up your mother and I have talked to you about this?”

“i-I’m sorry daddy it was one time one night”

“That’s all it take is one time does Scott know your pregnant?”

“No – I just found out “

Pulling her into his embrace, he just held her tonight. “We will get through this “

After putting his daughter to sleep, he storms out of the house, driving to the loft, getting out of his car he’s greeted by the beta sitting on the deck.

Bam he punched the beta in the face. “You better find a way to fix this you little bastard Alison is pregnant you’re lucky I don’t kill you, only reason I ‘m not is because her baby’s father”

The beta leaped out of the chair he was once sitting in. “pregnant I can’t have a baby Chris I just can’t not after the way I was treated growing up”

Walking out on the conversation, the alpha’s jaw fell open. “Who is pregnant?”

 Chris sneered.”Alison is and he’s the father”

A little that night Derek sits his beta down.- crying and sobbing, what did he do what’s was he going to do, he felt he couldn’t be a dad to this baby, too afraid he turn out being his like dad.

“I fucked my life I fucked this baby’s life I can’t do this I won’t do this I’m sorry”

“do you want to talk about it?”

“Derek I can’t have baby not with the way my dad did me I will turn to be like him and I don’t want to put a kid through that “

“No you won’t be like him you’re better than him Isaac I will help you “

“I can’t be a dad Derek I just can’t I want nothing to do with this baby as far as being a father I don’t want to see another kid live a life like I had to live until you found me my life was hell”

“You have to talk to Alison you can’t avoid her she’s carrying you child Isaac that’s wouldn’t be right”

Already making his decision, about the roll he didn’t want to play in this baby’s life he grips his phone in his hand, looking to Derek.

“ I love her and always will and I love this baby with everything in me but I can’t be his or hers dad I just can’t “

Leaving going to his room he texted Alison,

“I love you and I hope you know that but I can’t be this baby’s father”

Laying on her bed, knowing if it come down to it Isaac would bail, on her and not want this baby, what was she going to do,- she couldn’t raise a baby on her own, not at 18 going on 19 what was she thinking, why did she sleep with him, receiving, a text she looked to her phone seeing the boys name, reading the text aloud, making everything, that much worse.

“What are we going to do I can’t keep this baby without you?”

“I don’t know we gotta come up with a plan for this baby’s life I would love to be his or hers father but I can’t I hope you understand I’ll love the baby because it is a part of me but I just can’t do it”

Week after week, the sickness got worse her boobs tender, her moods going from happy to sad, eating more and more, her belly would soon start to show, and this is just the beginning of  the life change decision.

Keeping in touch, with the father of her baby, to come up with a plan on what they were going to do once the baby got here.

Talking about adoption, which would be the best of not only them, but for the baby as well.- going together to different places, talking to different social workers, looking at different profiles, wanting the best for their baby ,wanting place, their baby with a good loving family.

Doctor appointments for sonograms, checking the baby making sure everything was okay and the baby was healthy.

“Your baby is doing good but we have one problem the baby is growing quicker than it should be”

Alison and the beta knew why the baby was growing so much quicker, only because the baby is part wolf, part human.

Now Alison was showing and would soon be able to find out the sex of the baby, the pregnancy ,becoming harder and harder for her the bigger she gets the more she wants to keep the baby-  knowing she couldn’t do it on her own and her dad wouldn’t help her she laid in her bed and now making it.


	22. Big decisions

16 weeks passed by quicker than expected, at the doctor’s appointment, having yet another sonogram done, trying to find out the sex of their baby- squirting the gel on her belly, Alison laughing at the tickling feeling running across her stomach, she glanced over to the father was not at all amused, by her being so excited, the room fell quite- the doctor looking to the screen , moving the monitor, across the girls stomach trying to catch at the baby’s gender.

Finally getting, a good shot at the gender. “You would like to know the sex of your baby?”

Smiling she nodded her head. “Yes Mam”

“Congratulations you’re having a little boy”

Hanging his head feeling the hurt in his heart hearing the fact of having a son he’s always wanted a little boy if he ever had kids, but letting fear over take his mind, he looks to the girl lying on the bed and smiled. “Well at least we know what the baby is”

Getting dressed, waiting on the pictures, of their baby; she sat back on the bed. “Isaac can’t we just try to rise this baby?

Looking; at the floor shaking, his head the tears rolling, down his face. “I would love to raise him but I can’t do it if you want to keep him that’s on you I just can’t”

“Isaac I’m only asking you to try that’s it just give it a shot you don’t know how you’re turn out you will be a good daddy please Isaac I just want us try together”

“Alison I can’t this is hard enough please don’t make it any harder then it already is for me”

The midwife walking; back in the room handing the couple the pictures of their little boy.

“Ms Argent you are further along then we thought your baby as of right now is 3 pounds and is doing very well”

After getting the pictures, the couple walked out heading home, when arriving, back to the loft, the beta Is greeted, by his alpha and his mate.

“Hey how did it go?”

The beta pulled; the picture out of his back pocket, handing it to his alpha. “It’s a 3d sonogram”

The alpha gently taking the sonogram out of his beta’s hand, looking down at the picture he clearly see the baby is a boy, looking back to the beta  seeing him with tears rolling down his face.

“hey man are you ok?”

“that’s my little boy and I know I can’t be the father he needs but I don’t want to just give him away and never see him and watch him grow up I know it sounds shelf shish but I love him already and all I want is for him to have a good life”

The beta, now sobbing; choking, on his own tears. “ I love him Derek I do I - I just can’t “

The alpha looked; to his mate giving him a look, as to say we have to help him, giving the sonogram back to the young beta, grabbing his mates arm.

“Let’s talk” walking out; of the room, looking to his mate. “Remember when I asked you when we were going to have a little run around and you told me whenever I was ready?

“Yeah why?” looking to the alpha.

“Well I am ready” tearing his eyes away from his afraid of what he might say until he heard.

“well if you want to start trying then we will I love you and if you feel like we are ready then lets get on it”

Lifting; his head back, to the younger male. “Well I was actually thinking maybe we could take Isaac’s baby and raise him as ours”

Stiles just shot him a glare. “What do think Isaac and Alison will say about us raising their baby?”

“ I don’t know but it’s worth a shot asking them to let us take him and that way too they can watch him grow up but there will be ground rules”

Nodding his head he smiled. “Yeah ok I think we can do that but what about Scott?”

“We will talk to him and your dad together but if we do this we have to move in together pick a name for him and have everything that he’s gonna need”

“I want to do this so we will have to go through a lot of stuff just to be able to put our names on all the paper work”

Going back inside Derek grabs his beta and pulls him In front of him and sits him down looking him right in the eyes.

“We need to talk”

“Ok what about?”

“Look Stiles and I were just talking and we have proposition for you”

Looking to his alpha he nodded his head. “what is it?”

Stiles then pipes up. “if it is ok with you  we would like to adopt your little boy”

Isaac’s head spun around looks between his alpha and Stiles. “ really that would be great but are you sure?”

Both males said. “Very sure we will raise him as our own and you can still be a part of his life but there will be rules Isaac”

Nodding; his head, now crying, again. “Thank you so much I know he will be taken care of with you and I can still see him and watch him grow up”

“we just need to talk to Alison about it call her text her and ask her to come over”

While the young beta was on the phone, with the mother of the unborn child, Stiles called his mom and dad, and brother not wanting to leave him out of the loop, and their plan on taking the unborn child and rising, him as their own.

Once everyone was there, they all sat down, Scott giving the beta a look to kill, the alpha scooted next to his mate.

Derek started. “Ok so why we called everyone here is because Stiles and I have made a big decision “

Stiles gripped Derek’s hand, looking around the room to everyone’s blank faces, “we want to start a family together and he only way to do that is to have all your support”

No one, saying a word. “Stiles and I would like to adopt Alison and Isaac’s baby”

 Alison eyes filled with tears john and Melissa just stayed quiet and Scott glared at his brother but didn’t say anything not wanting to hurt his brother’s feelings.

“Alison we need to know if you would be ok with us taking him and raising him as ours you and Isaac would still be allowed to see him but there will rules and we will be his dads”

Nodding her head yes but not saying word, looking to Scott who acting like she wasn’t even in the room, Stiles then looked to his brother.

“Scott would, you be okay with us keeping their baby?”

“As long as it makes you happy I’m fine with it I wouldn’t take anything out on the baby”

With that being said; it was a done deal once the baby was born, he would be handed right to Derek and Stiles. – once everyone left the alpha and Stiles laid in the bed Derek looked to his mate.

“Babe what are we going to name him?

“I don’t but there was a name I picked out when I had my son but we didn’t go with it”

Titling his head; looking to his mate. “ care to enlighten me?”

“Well I liked the name Cable Liam “

“I like that but I wanted to use Isaac name somewhere with one of our last names “

“Well I was thinking giving him your last name since you are the alpha male”

“Would you be ok with him having my name?”

“Yeah but where are going to out Isaac name at “

“Well I thinking we could use the Cable Liam but throw Lahey in there”

“So his name would be Cable Liam Lahey Hale” Derek nodding his head. “What do you think?”

Nodding his head to the sound of the name, they just picked for their soon to be son, they only had 5 months, to go before they get to meet their unborn child.

With Stiles working and Derek doing side jobs, they would more then a enough to buy a house of their own and raise a baby, looking for house to move into once the baby is born, wanting badly to meet their son.

Going out shopping for the new baby, trying to set up his bedroom, Stiles come across a blue and black camouflage, crib set turning to show Derek

“baby look at this one I thought with you being alpha we could get something like this for the sheets and maybe a blanket with wolves on it”

Shaking; his head as to say he didn’t like the color, of the crib set. “If we are going with something like that just get the green and or black and white and then we could all kinds of different animals in the décor of the room”

Putting back the blue and black camouflage crib only to find a green and brown one he really liked, picking it he turns it to boyfriend.

“What about this one?”

Eyes lighting up liking, the green and brown camouflage, crib set. “Yeah I like that one and we could get him all kinds of wolf and bear and other animal’s sheets to go with it”

Putting the crib set in the cart, Derek starts putting different colored, sheets and animal sheets in the cart, one set was plain hunter green, the other plain brown, plain white.

Now looking at cribs, Derek picked white crib with a dark brown, around the edges, the getting the high chair, and bouncer seat, car seat, changing table dressers and everything they needed for the baby.

Going home setting up the baby’s room, Derek painted the walls green and brown, putting neon  colored letters on the walls, spelling his sons name, Stiles, added stars and moons to the side of the room on wall ,behide where the crib was being placed.

Adding all the baby items, in the room a few hours later they were done.- The thought ,then Stiles as he says.

“Baby we didn’t buy him any clothes what’s he gonna wear home and have his pictures taken in?”

 “We still have time to get all that and pick his clothes for his pictures just clam down”

Getting settled in at the new house, now happy their son would soon be there.-While the months passed by quickly, soon being able to meet their son, Stiles brings Phoenix, to live with his family, not even thinking of asking Derek, - walking in his house with 6 bag loads, of clothes for the baby, he sees the dog laying, in his room.

“Stiles!”The younger male running, to see what his boyfriend, needed. “What?”

“No he’s not staying here not around the baby “

“Yes he is he’s my dog and will be part of our family he will be fine with the Liam”

“No get him out of here I don’t want him around the baby”

“Phoenix is staying Derek get over it”

“He attacked me remember I don’t want him around my son “

Derek managing; to piss Stiles off. “Excuse you but Liam is our son not just yours and I say phoenix will be good with the baby and he will keep him safe only reason he went after you is because we were fighting”

Derek narrowed his eyes to Stiles. “Fine he can stay but the first time I think he’s trying to hurt the baby he’s out here and I mean it I’m not having Liam get hurt over this dog”

Right after them another family moved in, right next door to them, Stiles seeing the young boy trying to get in his house, yelling for someone to let him in, banging on the door, but not getting answer- Stiles strolls over to the young boy, standing in the pour down rain,

“Hey buddy everything okay?

The young boy jumped back getting scared. “Uh no I can’t get in my house my keys don’t work and I guess no one is home so I’m locked out until someone comes home”

“Come with me you can come inside my house, to keep from getting any wetter then you already are”

Inviting; the young boy in the house, tossing, him a towel to dry off with.

. - “hey what size do you wear?”

“a large why?”

“I have some new shirts and shorts still in the bag with tags on them if you want something to change into”

“Uh sure yeah thank you”

“I’m Stiles what’s your name?”

“Liam Dunbar”

Stiles smirked. “Really that’s my sons name is Liam” tossing the boy some dry clothes and showing him where he could change. – Liam changing, into the dry clothes and making, his way back to the kitchen. where Stiles was making dinner.

“Derek walking through the door hearing a strange voice, picking up his pace he walks into the Kitchen where his man stood talking to young boy , walking over laying a kiss on the back of Stiles necks.

“Hey baby I’m home”

Liam giving the men a strange look. “I thought you said you have a son?”

“Well we don’t have him yet but he is soon to be here 3 months to before we meet our unborn son”

Derek looked to Stiles. “Has Isaac been home yet he needs to get his room together?”

“No but Cora called today and wanted to speak with you honey by the way this is Liam he lives next-door”

They guys getting closer as the weeks went by Liam was always over hanging with Isaac, the closer the due date got the closer more worried they became about the baby with growing faster then what a baby would.


	23. Cable’s Arrival/ October 4-5

Waking up to wet clothes, her bed soaked as if she peed herself , getting up out of bed ,feeling a sharp pain rip through her stomach, she yelp in pain.- seeing blood in her bed, beginning to panic. Heading; to the bathroom seeing a white, discharge. feeling another pain rip through her, sending pain through her body grabbing her stomach. “Daddy something is happening”

Hearing the cries and screams; coming for his Daughter’s room he jumps, out bed running to her room, not seeing any sign of her, but a blood trail, to the bathroom- pushing; the door open only to see water and blood, still running out of her. “Honey don’t panic your water broke along with your mucus plug you’re gonna be okay you’re in labor”

  Contraction after contraction, ripping through her stomach, sending yet another, pain throughout her body, her back ached like no other pain; she’s ever felt before, calling Isaac and the 2 soon new to be fathers alerting, them that Alison just went into labor and they were on their way to the hospital.

Derek and his mate waken in the middle of the night to the alpha’s phone ringing, answering the phone hearing panic in the voice. “Chris slow down what do you mean labor she’s month early?”

Rolling; out of bed, elbowing Stiles. “Get up Liam is on his way” Stiles flying; out of bed, along with the alpha, pulling their clothes on. Rushing out to the camro and heading to the hospital.

Meeting; the birth parents, at the hospital getting out of their car, strolling over to the other couple. Alison screams, in pain as. Another contraction hit her- Derek begins, timing, her contractions, they were only 2 minutes apart.

Chris grabbing a wheelchair making Alison sit as yet another contraction was coming on, rushing her into the hospital getting a doctor.-Alison in the birthing room, hour after hour passed –almost24 hours later the girl still yelling and shouting in pain, pushing and pushing but getting nowhere being fully dilated, yet more hours pass as the new fathers sit in the waiting room, worry washing over their bodies.

The alpha hearing; his beta screaming, at the young girl. “Push Alison you can do this don’t give up you’re almost there”

Glaring; at the beta gripping his hand, so tight it almost broke his hand. “You ever touch me again I promise you I’ll cut your shit off”

Waiting and waiting for their unborn child to be brought into the world, going through their go bag picking the baby’s clothes to wear home and have his pictures taken in.

A few more hours pass, finally hearing a cry from the birthing room jumping out of their seats, when hearing the doctor voice. – Mr. Hale and Mr. Stilinski”

Walking over to the doctor when hearing their names called- “I’ m Derek Hale and this Stiles Stilinski”

“I wanted to inform you that Mrs.Agrent has a had a beautiful baby boy”

They sigh in, relive; that their son, is okay grabbing a hold of each-other hands, linking their fingers together. “May we see him?”

The doctor nodded his head. “Follow me” leading the younger males to the birthing room – walking in going right over to Alison who was holding their son, leaning down kissing her on the head, causing her to look up at the new fathers.

Her eyes begin to fill with tears, gripping the little boy tighter in her arms not ready to let go of her newborn child, looking over to Isaac he nodded his head, strolling towards her and the baby.

“Can I hold him before we have to hand him over?”

Alison handed the baby to the birth father, gripping him in his arms looking down into the baby’s blue eyes, tears begin to well in his eyes, glancing back over the new fathers, before handing him back to his mother.

Just then; the doctor came in with a folder of papers. – “who is Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski?”

The fathers look to each-other – “that’s us “

“May speak with you for a moment please I have some papers for you to sign including the birth certificate”

Turning to walk out of the room, following the doctor, once out of the room, and into the doctor’s office, taking their seats. - “ so here is the paper work on the adoption and the birth certificate and also you’re little boy weighed 10lbs 16oz and was 22 inches long I just need you to fill out this paper work and your all set”

  Each father, taking the paper and grabbing a pen, began to fill out the paper work, when done with all the adoption, paper work, look at the birth certificate.-Derek looked to Stiles.

 “We are still going with Cable Liam Lahey Hale right?”

“Yes that’s what we agreed on” filling out the birth certificate.

_Birth certificate_

_Baby’s name Cable Liam Lahey Hale date of birth October5th time of Birth 4:00am_

_Birth name: Alison Marie Argent age; 19 year of birth October 6 th 1995_

_Birth father Isaac Michael Lahey age; 19 year of birth June 8 th 1995_

_Adopted Father; Derek Jamison Hale Age; 25 birth year December 25 th 1985_

_Adopted Father; Stiles Demetri Stilinski age; 19 Birth year; June 12 th 1995_

_Signature_ _Derek Hale / Stiles Stilinski_

_Handing all the paper work back to the doctor, letting her finalize everything_

After all the paper work; was finalized, they headed back to the birthing room,-walking back in the room, Alison handed Stiles the baby, he cradled the little boy who was wrapped in a little blue blanket, with a blue hat, holding his son for the first time.

After holding; him for a few minutes he handed him off the alpha, he then held his son in his arms looking down, to the baby he was in awe, Alison now was asleep and Isaac was out in the waiting room.

Once feeding time came Derek and Stiles took turns changing and feeding the baby, -  soon come picture time, dressing the little boy in a black and white camouflage outfit that said I love daddy on written in big white letters.

Taking the baby for his pictures laying him on his side, the blanket was blue with little white wolves all over it,- after the pictures taking him back to the room, laying back in the bassinet, giving him kisses and telling him they loved him and would see him tomorrow, tapping Alison on the shoulder letting her know they were leaving, would be back later to see her and the baby.

Not wanting to leave the baby knowing they had to so the doctor s could run the test on him that needed to be done, also knowing the baby had to stay at the hospital for at least 2 days.

Getting home they curled back in bed all snuggled up looking to each-other with love in their eyes. Derek leaned over and took his mates lips in his, kissing him lovely.

“Our baby is here”

Laying down; closing their eyes, falling back to sleep. Not wanting to waste any time, hoping time would fly by, so they go back to the hospital, and see their baby boy.

Getting up in the morning; heading right for the hospital and seeing their son, holding him, loving him, and talking to his birth parents, telling them his name, and ordering the packet of birth pictures, they wanted, spending their whole day the hospital with the newborn child again taking turns feeding and changing him, picking out his clothes and hat for that day.

 

While the last 2 days went by the spent most of their time at the hospital until the day they got to take him home, - getting him in the house and putting him down for naps and sleeping while he slept.

Knowing having a baby was a big decision and going to be very hard and a lot of work, introducing baby Liam to their pup, Derek shook with worry all over afraid of what the pup might do, phoenix seemed to fall in love.

Picking up extra shifts at work; so they could extra money for them and baby Liam, and of course phoenix, now their family, was complete, - getting the baby’s pictures, in mail Stiles and Derek hung one 8x10 in their living room, another 8x10 was hung in their room, above their bed and little ones on their nightstands, beside their bed, one was hung in the Liam’s room, along with the sonograms of him and, pictures of Stiles and Derek together.

Of course; they had taken pictures, of them with Liam and phoenix and hung them in the rooms, handing out, birth pictures to their friends and family, including Scott who is Liam’s god father ,and Cora Derek’s little sister, as the godmother.

Loving their new live together with their son, Isaac and Alison always around seeing the baby, as they were promised to be a part of his life, - time come for ground rules concerning the baby and his birth parents.

Derek pulled them to the couch as Stiles held Baby Liam in his arms. – “ look here are the rules for as far as seeing Liam”

Derek then piped up. “you will be uncle Isaac and Aunt Alison, as far taking him anywhere it will not happen unless me or Stiles is with you, feeding him and changing you can do if me or Stiles is busy, He is NOT to be left alone at any time with phoenix Stiles and I will bath him and all that you can play with him love him hold him and all the other things aunts and uncles do”

Nodding their heads in agreement, they were a little upset, Derek and Stiles didn’t trust them enough to take the baby anywhere alone, being pulled from their thoughts, as Stiles spoke.

“As far as his name yes it’s Cable Liam Lahey Hale but he is to be called Liam unless you have a nick name for him and until he is old enough to understand he’s not to be told he is adopted or that he is part wolf and part hunter understood”

They just nodded again, not really caring about the rules, because they are allowed to be apart of his life, and watch him grow up, and become anyone or anything, he wanted to be.

Derek and Stiles already talked; about what Liam would refer to them as, Derek would be dad or daddy, and Stiles would be daddy, while he was little but as he got older, he would be referred to as pop, or daddyo

Going to the store; he looks around, he had planned, on doing this months ago but never had the time, with always fighting with Stiles, as he counties too look around, he find the perfect heart stoned ring, having it sized to the right size, he places the ring on the counter. -Paying for the ring, he grabs a little red velvet, heart shaped box paying, for that as well, when done at the mall, he heads to work, making dinner plans, for the night and setting up, Scott and Cora to watch Liam.

Getting home; he starts looking for his mate, only to find him the nursery, sitting in the rocking chair, holding Liam, in his arms, both sound asleep, standing there for a minute, just looking at them and then snapped a picture, before going to take the baby from him.

Waking Liam as he took him from his daddy, he began to cry. “Shush its ok baby daddy is here”

Waking up as he heard Derek voice and the baby’s cries. “ what are doing what happen?”

“I came in and you were sleeping so I took him to lay him down but now that your awake I need to go shower and put some clothes on we are going out tonight Scott and Cora are gonna watch the baby”

Laying the baby down after rocking him back to sleep, while Stiles got ready- out?”

“yes of course I do”

Derek then strolls over to his mate getting down on one knee he griped Stiles hand in his taking his lips in his own then started.

“Stiles I love you and want to be with you forever and without you there is no me you are my world and now that we have Liam that’s make it so much better we have been together almost years now and my love for grows stronger for you everyday so I wanted to take this time to ask you will marry me?”

Derek then pulled the red heart shaped box from suit pocket, opening showing Stiles the ring then taking it out, just as he looked up to Stiles.

His eyes filled with tears his heart racing like it was going to beat right out of his chest, nodding his head. “Oh my god yes”

Removing; the ring he was once given, to him by the same man ,he slide it on the other finger- Derek slide the heart shaped ring, onto Stiles ring finger, leaning up taking his lips in his.

Looking; into his man eyes before kissing him again. “I love you Derek”

Standing up; pulling his man into a hug. “I love you too”


	24. Wedding

Months passing by finally the big day arrived, Stiles having to stay with friends the night before, going by the rule, of not seeing the bride before the big day, was bad luck.-being away from Derek and Liam, was hard he _hated_ being away from them, this was the first time he has left Liam, since he was born.

Getting up in the morning; getting ready for his big day with Derek,- getting his tux, out of Scotts closet, getting dressed all he thought, about was his son and fiancée, missing them like crazy, the time passing by quickly.

Stiles wearing an all white tux, with a black dress shirt, and black and white tie, he smiled as, tears forming in his eyes, his hair spiked up, wishing his mom could be there.- to see how well his life had turned out, with a soon to be husband and 18 month old son. Loving life at the moment, the only thing getting him down, was the thought of his mom, not being there to tell him she’s proud of him.- Feeling a hand pat, his shoulder turning around, only to see his dad, standing behide him, in a all black suit, black tie and black and white striped, dress shirt. “You look great”

Getting to the beach; he began feeling sick, goose bumps, showing up all over his body, his nervous, were on edge, looking down the beach, seeing Derek standing there, in his all black tux. Everything black, with a purple flower tucked in his tux jacket, his hair, also spiked all over, looking hotter than ever, holding their 18 month old son, a smiled showed upon his lips, the thought hitting him. - ‘Don’t get cold feet now you can do this you love him this won’t change anything’

Liam of coursed matched Daddy, his little sandy brown curls dangling over his shoulders his little black tux, and purple flower, bringing out his blue eyes, his little smile lighting the day, shinning brighter then the sun.

Seeing everyone taking their place, the groomsmen standing behide the best man (Scott) standing behide Derek, the other set of groomsmen, standing in line waiting for the best man, (John) who also plays another role in the wedding, walking his down the aisle.

Derek handing Liam over to Peter, glaring at him as to say, hurt him it will be your worst nightmare, the flower girl (Eva) walking down the aisle as the music begins to play

Knowing it’s time John taps his sons shoulder. “You ready baby boy?”

Nodding his head, then hugging his dad. “Don’t let me fall out there”

Tears forming, in his eyes gripping his sons had tightly. “Never”

Walking down the aisle he hears his dad. “I’m proud of you and so is mommy I love you”

Reaching the end of the aisle he looks up to Derek his heart begins to race again, the goose bumps return, feeling like his dads, hand like it is slipping away. He turns to looks at his dad. “Don’t let go”

John smiles at his young son. “Never will I let go never”

Getting to the end of the aisle, the preacher then says, “Who’s giving the young boy away?”

Looking to his son he his eyes filling again with tears,-“ready?”

Shaking, his head no. “Daddy don’t leave me”

Looking to the preacher, he nodes his head. “That will be me John”

Glancing; back to, his son. “You’re ready you’re in good hands”

Letting go of his son and taking his place as best man- the preacher begins

We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion; join these men in holy matrimony. Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of family and community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one’s self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two and still enhances the individuality of each of you.

Derek and stiles holding hands looking into each-others eyes. Hearing the preacher say. “Groom number 1 you may now say your vows”

{Derek groom number 1}

“Stiles I love you. You are my best friend.

Our love is so Strong. I believe our love can do anything. So today I commit to give my life to you in marriage. You have taught me, what it is to truly love something more than my own self. I commit to you that I will love you forever; I will give my life for you. I promise to always protect your life with mine; I will celebrate with you in times of great happiness. I will not just stand by you, but carry you during times of life’s greatest sorrows. I will cherish your health, but one day when it all fades, I will be with you in any sickness or weakness, you face from now until the day I die. One day we will celebrate great riches, but even if those parish and we are left with nothing. I will always stand by you, and you will always be taken care of.

 I will never give up on our love. I prayed before I ever met you. You’re the answer to every to every prayer I’ve ever prayed.

You’re the only one for me, and from this day forth I will forsake all others and be bound only to you. I love you and now I get to spend the rest of my life proving it to you.”

Stiles now balling, the tears rolling down his face and then hearing the preacher say.

“Groom number 1 do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in heath, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live? “

“ I do” sliding the wedding band and heart shaped ring into the ring finger his eyes begin to fill with tears then murmured. “I love you”

“Groom number to you may now say your vows”

{Stiles groom number 2}

“Derek, as I stand before you, my eyes looking so deeply into yours, I see all of the things I fell in love with. As I stand before you, my heart beating so loudly in my ears, I find myself so lost for the right words to say. As I stand here before you, this ring in my hand, it makes me remember how complete you make my life.  With every smile, every embrace, every tear you’ve wiped from my face.  It makes me remember how blessed I really am, how I can’t ever thank the lord above enough, for allowing you into my life. It makes me remember every laugh we’ve ever shared, every hard time we made it through together, and every beautiful moment is to come. I Stiles give you this ring, my heart, my soul, I give you everything, I am today.

As I stand before you, I promise to protect you, be with you forever, and cherish every moment as if it were the last moment on earth. Derek I love you. With this ring let it be known, that over every other person in the world, I could be with I chose you. Let it be known with this ring, I’m promising to be here for all eternity, till death do us part.”

The preacher starts again as stiles grabs Derek’s hand ready to slide the ring upon his finger looking to his man he seen tears, Streaming down his face.

“Groom number 2, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?”

Sliding; the ring, on Derek’s fingers. “I do”

“You may now kiss your Groom”

Both men lay one hell of a kiss on the other man. Looking out to the crowd, Derek ushers for his uncle to bring them their son.

Receiving their son they hold him in between them as they have pictures taken, then handing back to his uncle having pictures taken of just them together.

Back at the hall for the ceremony,   Derek and Stiles, out of the dance floor for the husband’s first dance as a married couple, john watches as his son smiles brightly, looking ever so lovely in his husbands eyes, he tell his grandson. “Don’t grow up to quick their bud you see Stiles is my baby boy and it’s killing me to let him go”

Derek and Stiles laugh as they hear their little boy and runs onto the dance floor. “’ Daddy”

Derek picks Liam up. “Hey there bubby give your pop a kiss” Liam leaned over tapping Stiles. “pop smooch me” puckering his lips he lays a wet kiss on Stiles.

“Daddy I want to dance will you dance with me?” warping; his son, in his arms. “Yeah buddy”

Dancing with his son hearing the song with arms wide open come on, he sang in his sons ear, looking up seeing , his father in law grab his husband by his hand and pulling him to the dance floor then hearing him say.

“This is my song for you remember no matter what I will always love you”

Cutting the cake; both men grab a handful of cake shoving, it in each-others face, Stiles had help as john held the back of the alphas head, so he couldn’t turn away, everyone laughing and taking pictures. Then heading, back to the dance floor, dancing with their son, John took pictures of the three dancing, together.

Hour after hour passed, as the 2 husbands, and their son danced all night, nothing but love, showing through the bright smiles, and laughter, hugs and kisses, being given out.

Liam; falling to sleep, the husband deciding, to take him home and put him down, for the night. Going in their room; stripping out of their clothes down, to just their boxers climbing, in bed for the night their self’s.


	25. honeymoon

Packing their suitcases; with nice clothes and swimming, trunks. While Stiles showers, Liam plops on their bed, holding his teddy bear, he looks to the alpha with sad eyes and puppy dog lip sticking out. - His eyes fill with tears, beginning to sob. “Daddy “causing Derek to stop in his tracks; moving, the suitcase laying it on the floor, laying across the bed.

He grabs his son, pulling him into his embrace, holding him tight. –“Liam don’t cry” sitting up, the little boy wraps, himself around his father. “Don’t go” feeling bad, for having to leave his baby this way, his eyes begin to burn, feeling the tears starting to roll, his heart breaking.

“Buddy I have too pop and I have to go on our honeymoon it’s only for a couple of days we will be back before you know it”

The little boy’s heart began to sink in his little chest, sobbing harder his body getting hot and calmly, he hugs his father tighter. “Daddy please I don’t want you to go”

Stiles walking, in on the site before him, broke his heart, seeing his son that torn up he couldn’t take it, strolling over to the bed, he gently rubs his son’s back looking to his husband. Shaking his head and mouthing. “We can’t leave him like this”

Derek lays his son on the bed, grabbing stiles arm, walking him into the other room- “he will be fine he will be with mom and dad and not to mention Uncle Scott”

“Babe I don’t know about leaving him he’s never been apart from us all at once other then night he born I just have a bad feeling about it that’s all”

“He will be fine we need to take this time for us I don’t like leaving him either but we have too we know he’s in good hands”

Going back to their room, Stiles sat on the edge of his bed, holding his son, while Derek packed everything they needed.- when done packing Stiles watched as his husband zipped the suitcases, he even throw pictures of Liam in the bags, standing the bags up. – strolling over to his son, he leans down kissing his head and rubbing his hair.

-“Liam daddy loves you” taking his son from his husband, who now sat crying, he shot him a look. “Babe it’s time to go” Carrying his son down the steps, to the living room. – sitting him down on the couch, grabbing his clothes, changing him out of his everyday clothes to his monster Inc pajamas,  feeding him his snack-looking to his father and brother in law.

“Take care of my boy” when done feeding him he hands him off to Scott, seeing Stiles come down the stairs, with  their bags and Liam’s to go bag in his hands, tears still streaming down his face, he started towards him. “Baby we will back in no time he will be fine”

Shaking his head, not ready to say goodbye to his baby boy, he looks to his dad and brother, who now holds his sleeping son, going to them, he kisses his son goodnight and goodbye.

At the airport; sitting in their seats waiting to board their plane, to Hawaii the four seasons resort, looking at his ticket, that’s in his hands, his baby’s face playing in his head, the tears begin again.

Hearing the woman’s voice, over the intercom for the passengers to board, their flights, glancing over to Derek, who’s just as heartbroken as he is, for having to leave their pride and joy behide.

Derek smiles at his husband. “Here goes nothing Hawaii here we come 2 weeks of just us time baby we can do all the touching moaning and yelling all we want”

Derek and Stiles had a long plane ride, ahead of them it would take them 5 hours and 30 minutes, to get to Hawaii, their flight distances, is 2,489 miles away from California. – boarding; their plane putting, their carryon above their heads, before taking their seats, ordering 2 glasses of wine, making their self comfortable.

When arriving 5hours later at Hawaii airport, they grab their bags and rent a car. – heading to their four seasons resort, the resort was beautiful breath taking really.

The historic resort was an Island, with a dramatic mix of white-sand beaches, dazzling oceanfront, black –lava landscapes, the Island offered fresh dining and a genuine aloha scent for an unforgettable stay.

Arriving at the resort, they check in getting their key card, making their way to the resigned islands, with a what looked to be a very large house, falling in love with just seeing the outside of the resort. – going inside taking a look around.

Not being able to help hisself, he peeked as Stiles begins undressing; kicking off his jeans, sliding his hand down inside his boxers, Derek begins stroking himself , straining his erection, Stiles turns around facing his husband, his mouth fell open, not uttering a word just standing there and enjoying the show.

Strolling over to Derek,- he whimpers when he feels Derek run, his fingers lightly and gently down, his spine- Derek kissing, stiles neck he murmur against the flesh, that belonged to his husband. “I missed you I want to fuck you Stiles”

The younger male shivers; in his husbands embrace, pushing Derek on the bed,- wrapping, his legs around Derek’s waist. Pulling him flush against his own body, the blood rushing to Stiles cock pushes him over the edge. He begins tugging and pulling on Derek’s boxers, getting the off feeling the alphas body, bare once again his skin so soft and warm.

The alpha so badly wanted to make his husband feel good- grabbing the tube of lube-the alpha whispers in Stiles ear., -“I know what you need baby”

Flipping on his stomach Stiles smiled and whispered. “give it to me”- the alpha lubing, his husband, slowly slid past Stile’s tight ring of muscle, he begins stretching, the younger male open.

The alpha almost groaning at the heat; soon enough, he slid a second digit in, carefully working him with his fingers. He pulled Stiles closer, smelling his own scent mixed with Stile’s. he nipped at the exposed flesh he could reach, groaning out “God you smell so good, you drive me crazy.”

Stiles, whimpers again; “Please Der, more…. Faster “

Leaning down Derek whispered in his ear: “you know I love when you beg for more.”Derek kisses his neck, “but you have to be a good boy so I can take me time and make you feel good”

The younger male flips them over changing positions;  Stiles kissed the alpha’s lips then kissed down his body, all the way down his legs and back up; until he stopped at Derek’s cock, looking up to the alpha as if to ask if it was ok, Derek nodded this head and said.

“Do what you want baby, I would love you feel your lips around my cock.”

Stiles sucked In a deep breath, wrapping slim fingers around the alpha’s cock-which was already oozing pre-cum. Leaning down, the younger male licked up the bead of pre-cum, groaning quietly as the flavor touched his tongue.”God you taste so fucking good.”Stile’s voice was low and husky. “Talk to me Derek, tell me what you want me to do.”

The alpha gripped the younger male’s shoulders in his hands, squeezing them.”I want you to suck my cock. Just take me down your throat as much as you can-I want you to gag on my cock. I want you to mark me up too. Bite me, scratch me up…just fucking let everyone that I’m yours and you’re mine.”

The younger male, who kept his fingers warped around Derek’s cock, slowly started to stroke, circling the head with his thumb. Stiles then flipped them around again, so that Derek was on his hands and knees with Stiles behind him, before reaching over grabbing the bottle of lube of the stand. He slicked two of his fingers up, carefully slipping one and then the other inside the alpha slowly stretching him open, twisting and scissoring his fingers. When he heard the moan slip past Derek’s parted lips, the young male’s lips curved in a smirk.”Does it feel good Der?”

Derek whimpered- actually _whimpered. “Yes,”_ His breathing ragged, eyes hooded, and cheeks flushed from arousal. “Fuck me, please Stiles. I need it.”

Leaning down, Stiles bit at the older male’s shoulder blade. “”okay, just shh…relax” pulling his fingers out, he reached for the lube. Popping the off, he squeezed some into his palm before tossing the tube away. Wrapping his hand around his own cock, he stroked, slicking himself up, once he was slicked up, he sat up on his knees behind Derek, one hand wrapped around himself as he lined up with the alphas entrance. Slowly, he inched inside, biting down hard on bottom lip when he felt how hot and tight the alpha was.

 

Meanwhile, Derek was moaning and panting, fingers gripping the sheets beneath him tightly.

When the older male rocked back against him, the young male pulled out before thrusting back in slowly. His hand gripped Derek’s hips, nails biting into flesh. They rocked together, moans and grunts escaping both men.

Leaning down again, Stiles scraped his teeth down his mates back, causing the man under him to shudder and shout out Stile’s name. This set Stiles off – slamming into Derek once, twice….. Three times, he came with a yell.

Both collapsed onto the bed, covered in sweat trying to catch their breaths.

Laying in the bed Stiles falls to sleep, only to be woken from feeling Derek’s lips running over his neck, his back pressed to the alpha’s front. Stiles laughed, the sensation combinded with the alpha’s bread dragging over his skin tickling him.

“Derek! Stop, that tickles!”

Derek laughed, moving over top of Stiles, licking his neck, causing Stiles to laugh uncontrollably. He loved hearing Stiles laugh like that, loved seeing him happy.

The older male whispered “time to get up sleepy head we gotta call Liam”

Getting up at hearing his sons name, “ call him now we are late”

Calling their son they smile when hearing the tiny voice through the phone. “hi daddy hi pop I miss you”

 

The next morning; the alpha wakes his husband. “Wake up sleepy head you need to shower”

Stiles rolled over, lips curved in a smirk. “Care to join me? You can wash my back.”

The alpha jumped off the bed and picked Stiles up and carried him into the bathroom.

He set Stiles down on the counter, and then turned the water on. He stripped out of his boxers before helping his husband out of his. They got in, the alpha pressing his body against the younger males, their flesh wet. Knowing they had to make their pans for today, he had to make this quick.

Reaching around, a thick calloused finger wrapped around the younger mans cock, he stroked- he heard Stiles’ breathing hitched. Mouthing kisses along, his neck and shoulders, he grinded against his ass. The younger male began to pleading, Derek removed his hand from his cock, instead choosing to grip his wrist holding them above his head as Derek pushed up against the wall. Using his other hand to guide himself into Stiles ‘entrance, then slid in. the pace was hard and fast. It wasn’t long before the men came with a shout.  

They cleaned up quickly before getting out of the shower. Drying off, they both got dressed.

Grabbing their keys the car, they headed to where their was set for the day. Singing, along to their favorite songs, while driving in the car Derek took his eyes off the road for just a second. Grabbing, Stiles’ hand.

“God do I miss being alone with you”

Turning his head to look at his husband, lips curved a smirk. “ you just mess the hot and heavy kinky sex, “

“ I miss that too but I miss you sex isn’t everything to me Stiles’ I mean I love having sex with you and it feels damn good but I miss just spending time with you”

Smiling he just looked away, “I miss you too”

In no time they were where the needed to be, trying to make the best of their first day without their son. Stripping out of t shirt getting on the jet ski, Derek looks to his husband.

“You’re a sexy beast”


End file.
